


The Goddess Is Gone

by BennettGumball



Series: New Lands [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mount Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: A new day is shining upon the 12 clans. Lexa is healed, Clarke is blossoming, Raven and Anya are making changes to better the clans. Kara and Lena are new mates and Alex is ready to burst with Maggie's pups. The goddess is shining down on them.But an old friend has returned though focusing on a different group. They are no longer looking towards the grounders oh no. He is focusing on a much newer target, one that fell from the heavens. This time, he'll met the Goddess even if he has to kill everyone in his path.





	1. Important Message

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was gonna do it and I did. Enjoy!!

Why do we need to go to a meeting this early?” Clarke said, sitting up from bed. Her mate was walking around and putting on clothes.

“Did you not hear your nomon? It’s urgent and I have to check out everything,” Lexa said, clasping her cloak. She looked at Clarke and walked over to her. They both purr as Lexa kissed her and Clarke smiled when she did.

“I hate that when you bribe me, it works,” The blonde said, getting out of bed.

“I know but again, it works. Come on, get dressed,” Lexa said, smiling down at her. Clarke got out of bed and Lexa forgot what state she was in, and she gulped at the sight. The Omega bent over the dresser to get something and Lexa pulled at her collar.

“You forgot I was naked huh?” Clarke joked. “I have my ways of bribing too. Quit starting at my ass you pup.”

“I am older than you, not a pup,” Lexa said, putting on her belt. She winced as she put it on too tightly. It has been 8 months since her battle with Nia and thought all of her wounds had healed, her body still had aftershocks of pain.

“Pup,” Clarke joked back and Lexa playfully barked at her as she was thrown her swords. “Give me 5 minutes, I’ll be ready.” Lexa nodded.

“What do you think the meeting is about?” Clarke asked.

“I am not sure. Your nomon said that something has happened in Arkadia. I am not sure what but she sounded worried,” The Alpha explains to her.

“Arkadia? Did she at least explain it a little bit?” The Omega asked, shimming into some pants.

“No, didn’t have time. We will see what it’s about in a few,” Lexa told her. “Are you nearly ready?”

“Yes pup, don’t put your boxers in a twist,” Clarke said, letting her short hair flow. “You haven’t even put your mask on yet.”

“Well, my mistake. Will you help me?” Lexa said, grabbing the jar of black charcoal dust and a small glass of water.

“Yeah, I love doing this,” Clarke said. Lexa sat in a chair in front of the mirror and Clarke straddled her. She lightly touched the scar that reminded her of Nia’s wolf.

“You’re staring again,” Lexa said, looking at her. Clarke felt herself tearing up but shaking herself. “Does it still bother you?”

“I’m fine, close your eyes,” The Omega brushed off.

“I still do not understand why you like to do it this way,” Lexa pondered as she closed her eyes. She felt Clarke’s wet finger rub the area around her eyes and to her cheeks.

“Because I get to sit on you like this. I love it,” Clarke pointed out with her raspy voice making Lexa shiver in the best way possible.

“You can do that anytime, I wouldn’t mind,” Lexa confirmed.

“I know, I just don’t do it,” Clarke tells her and she smells the charcoal being opened.

“You Skaikru continues to confuse me,” Lexa chuckles.

“I know, it’s my favorite thing to do,” Clarke said, getting off her. “All done.” Lexa opened her eyes and marveled at her in the mirror.

“You continue to surprise me with your work Klark,” Lexa said, running her eyes over the marks on her face.

“It’s just natural to me.”

_*** * *** _

“We have to get up,” Kara said, rubbing her mate’s back softly.

“I do not want to. The meeting can wait, can it not?” Lena said, trying to cuddle more to Kara’s side.

“It’s urgent right? You never stay in bed this late anyway,” Kara pointed out, sitting up. “Come on love.”

“Do I have to? We can just lay together for a few,” The Omega whined, trying to cling to her more.

“Lena, what would Lexa say if she saw you like this huh? Not a very fleimkepa thing to do is it?” The Alpha said. Come on now, we have to get dressed.”

Lena groaned but kicked the covers off herself. Kara made the bed and the raven-haired woman got dressed. “You’ve been getting up earlier than I have lately? Why?”

“Because I’m training. Fist fighting mostly but I’m close to moving on to swords,” Kara told her as she put on a shirt.

“Are you being hurt?” Lena asks, putting on her binding.

“So what if I am?” Kara says, putting on some shorts. “It’s the same as the second’s training.”

“I know but I still don’t like to see your skin with bruises on it,” Lena said, walking up to her. She raised Kara’s shirt and ran her nails over her abs. “It disturbs me.”

“I know, I’m just not good at blocking,” Kara said and grabs her hand. She kissed it and Lena blushes. “I will be more careful, I promise.”

“Ok, I can’t have you worn out, you’re my assistant,” Lena smirks. The Omega walks over to the bathroom.

“That I am,” Kara sighs as she finishes getting dressed. After a few minutes of sitting on the bed, the Alpha hears Lena come out the bathroom. Kara’s jaw drops at her mate. Her hair was tightly pulled back into a bun, she was dressed in a tight black dress and had Lexa’s symbol on her forehead. Her lips were a blood red and her eyes looked demanding. “Did I mention how much I love it when you get ready for public stuff?”

“I believe you said it was hot. I still don’t understand your Skaikru slang,” Lena said, grabbing her cloak. “Are you ready?”

“Yes fleimkepa,” Kara joked and Lena flicked her in the forehead.

* * *

“You’re ready to, as your people say, pop,” Maggie said, rubbing her hand on Alex’s stomach. The redhead had been in bed for a week’s time, her pain finally getting to her.

“Don’t say that, you sound like a dad,” Alex groans and chuckles.

“A nontu. I supposed I am, I’m their sire,” Maggie said.

“Yeah and dads make dad jokes. Cheesy things like the kid says ‘dad I’m hungry’ and the dad says ‘hi hungry i’m dad’. They’re so bad,” Alex chuckles. Maggie laughs loudly.

“I have not ever been one for jokes but I like these. Did your father tell you them?” The Alpha asks, putting her ear to the Omega’s stomach.

“Yes and I hated them. They were so bad,” The woman groans. “Your kids are such kickers, I can feel them.”

“Do they bother you? There’s a tea that can calm them down if you like,” Maggie tells her, rubbing her stomach again.

“No, I’m just ready for them to be out,” She tells her. “Hey, isn’t there a meeting this morning?”

“Yes but my sister is going in my absence. She will tell Heda,” The Alpha explains. “I am all yours for today.” Alex purrs at the thought.

“Can we just stay in bed? Just for now?” She asks, stroking Maggie’s face.

“Yes but later, I want to walk you through the gardens. I know you have been there before but they are most beautiful at sundown,” Maggie tells her. “We could have dinner out there.”

“I like it,” Alex agrees and kisses her. “You know, when you hum to them, they calm down.”

“Really? Then I shall do it now,” The Alpha says. She begins to hum and Alex’s slight pain subsides.

* * *

“Raven, no,” The Alpha says sternly.

“But Anya please, it’ll help out the people here,” The Beta says, trying to show the Alpha some of her drawings.

“I can’t have you blow up homes here, Lexa will have my head,” The Alpha says, putting on her boots.

“I know but don’t take the blame for it. I’ll even talk to Clarke about it, I’m just trying to make everyone comfortable,” The Beta says. “Polis tower and Arkadia are the only two place to have running water and electricity, if my things works, I can give it to all the clans. Please.”

“You are right Raven, it would be good but,” Anya says and looks at her. “Every clan isn’t friendly with Arkadia, even Polis. They might not want it.”

“So? We just force it upon them and it’ll make their lives better,” The Latina says. “Please just…..think about it.” Anya looks at her and nods her head.

“Will you finish getting ready now? We must be ready from the meeting,” The blonde Alpha tells her.

“It will be weird seeing Abby, she almost mated me,” Raven says, just remembering. Anya growled and backed Raven onto a wall. She made her raise her neck and Raven moaned as Anya bit her.

“Mine,” She growls, looking her in the eyes.

“I know Anya, I know. You’re mine too,” The Beta says, wrapping her arms around the taller girl. “Even if you won’t spend your rut with me,” Raven said, pushing her back. “I still don’t understand why, you know by now that you won’t hurt me.”

“I know Raven I’m just,” Anya started.

“Don’t want to hear it. Explain to me later, for the 50th time,” She says.

“It hasn't been 50 times, you are exaggerating,” The Alpha says, following her. “I’m just scared.”

“Scared of what? You won’t hurt me, we’ve told each other many times that we love each other. I just don’t understand why you won’t do it,” The Latina says, disappointed. “You make me feel like you don’t want me.” Anya turns her around. Raven crossed her arms and turned her head away.

“Raven, I want you so much. I love you so much but I’m just afraid. I’m afraid that I’ll lose control and do something bad. I don’t want to hurt you,” The older woman says. “I apologize for making you feel like I don’t want you. I do, I want you so much.”

Raven looked at her ,“Say it again.”

“I want you,” Anya repeated.

“Not that, the other thing,” The Beta says and Anya sees her blush.

“I love you. Raven, I love you more than anything,” Anya said and hugged her. The warmth in Raven’s chest blossomed to all of her body.

“I love you too. Now come on, there’s a meeting to go to.”

* * *

“ _Chomouda ar emo hir? (Why are they here?)_ ” The ambassadors were talking to each other. They were staring at Abby and Clarke saw them through a crack in the door. Her mouth twitched like she was going to maul their faces of when she heard through the doors, “ _Bandragenr, kripa, fayogon, fotowon, jaka. (Blasphemers, demons, guns, bad ones, thieves.)_

“ _SHOF OP! (Be quiet!)_ ” Lena called out, silencing them. “ _Heda kom op (Commander arrives_ ).” The ambassadors rise as the two large doors open. Lexa and Clarke walk in, hand in hand. Lexa sits first and Clarke plants herself on the Alpha’s lap. They had practiced this before, Clarke wanted to get it perfect.

“Heda,” They all call out. Lexa raises her hand and they all sit.

“ _Skaikru as op hir den of mejia imfou( Skaikru asked up here because of an important message)_ ” Lexa tells them. The ambassadors groan but Lena shuts them up with a loud hiss. “Skaikru, please tell us your news.”

Abby stands and Anya looks at Raven as the Beta tries to get a good look at the other Alpha. The older mother starts, “Commander, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important but it is. People have gone missing for Arkadia.”

Some ambassadors cheer to each other and laughs, “ _Hosh(Quiet)_ ” Lexa orders them. “Explain gone missing. Do you think the people have gone away and just not told you?”

“No Commander. I take role every morning and I check three shelters. The people were missing and the door was broken open. This is in the middle of the room,” Abby explains. She hands a metal canister to a guard and he walks it over to Lexa.

“ _Maunon! Maunon are hez op!( Mountain Men. The Mountain Men are back!)_ ” The Trikru ambassador yells. “Heda, that is their mark.”

“I know Jukai, calm down,” Lexa says.

“Heda, I cannot. They are back and they are coming for my village,” He says, panicking. “I must defend them.”

“I know. Do you not think I don’t remember the war? Abby, please explain more of what you found,” Lexa said, turning to her.

“A red poppy flower. At first I thought it was harmless but a child smelled it. They are in a deep sleep back in Arkaida in the med bay. The flowers are poisonous,” Abby says, showing it to her. It was in a plastic bag and Lexa nodded.

“Have you ever tried to contact the mountain?” She asks, spinning the empty canister in her hand.

“What mountain? There are many in our area,” Abby asks.

“Mountain Weather as you call it. They have been our enemies for year, kidnapping our Alphas and Omegas from us for as long as I’ve been commander,” Lexa says.

“What? There are people in there? Living?” The older Alpha says in confusion.

“You’ve met us and I assure you, the maunon are alive,” Lexa says. “Listen to me ambassadors. Go home, protect your villages. Make sure everyone has self defenses training. You are dismissed.” Everyone leaves except for Abby.

“Mom!” Clarke says and wraps her sire in a hug.

“Clarke, how are you doing, it’s been a while,” The older Alpha says, hugging her pup tightly. Anya and Raven walk over.

“She’s been alright who cares about her,” Raven says, hugging Abby. “I’ve missed you you geezer.”

“Raven, don’t play me like that,” The doctor says. “How are you?”

“Great, better than ever,” The Beta says and smiles. Lexa walks to her with Lena and Kara following.

“Doc, it’s good to see you,” Kara says, shaking her hand. Abby smiles at her.

“It’s good to see you too and don’t worry, your father is doing alright,” She tells her and Kara brightens.

“Abby, it’s good seeing you again,” Lexa says, shaking her hand. “Now can you please tell me about what you have seen for Maun-De?”

“Well, I went on a scouting mission around the front a while back but we couldn’t get close. A poisonous, killing gas was expelled towards us and we had to run. Two of my people have gotten hurt,” Abby explains.

“They’ve have broughten the gas back,” Lexa whispers to herself. Anya growls.

“ _Oso na gon daun maunon rasad nau!( We can fight the mountain right now!)_ ” The general growled.

“ _Anya en’s wampleiwish (Anya, it’s a deathwish)_ ” Lexa says to her “ _Yu nam laksen ones fou (You’ve gotten hurt once before) fig raun Ravion. (Think about Raven),_ ” Anya shook her head angrily.

“ _Emo frag opd mi sekond Leksa. Teik in frag op emom (They killed my second Lexa. Let me kill them),_ ” The Alpha growled.

“You will have your chance just calm down,” She say to her general. Anya nods and clenches her fists tightly. “Maun-de has stolen many from us, they’re put us through horrible torture and pain. I infiltrated there once, they stole my blood. I never understood why, they were talking about it having some special properties, does this mean anything to you Abby?”

“I’ve heard about it, more like read,” Abby said. “Mountain Weather was a facility from working on the body. They had equipement for taking blood and other things. They used to test it and find new diseases and such. Maybe they’re kidnapping people because of a disease or what they think is a diseases.”

“Hmm, that could be it. Being taken by Maun-de was what you call a nightmare. We call it _hofliripa_ ,” Lexa said. Her, Anya, Lena and the guards shuddered. “It’s there I got many of my scars.” She unconsciously touched the scar that ran across her face.

“Should we warn people?” Abby asks, picking up her radio.

“Yes. Increase your patrols, especially at night. Wear protective masks over your mask and face and make lookout posts. Have them blow a horn if they see the gas and make sure they’re tall enough. The gas never rises from the ground,” Lexa tells him. “Spread this to TonDC and tell them, _Maun Ripa_.”


	2. Cautions

"Anya what did you say to Lexa in the meeting room?” Raven said as they went down in the elevator.

“They killed my second. To say that I was angry was an understatement,” The Alpha said, huffing like she was about to shift.

“How long ago was it?” Raven asked, taking her head and she calmed down a bit.

“Ten years. It was three years into Lexa’s leadership. The Maunon attacked and my second was taken. I found her dead outside the mountain gates, drained and frail,” Anya explained, getting angry again. “They had raped her and took her blood.”

“Ahn, that’s” Raven said, at a loss for words.

“I need to shift, I need to get out of here,” She started to growl, getting warmer.

“Anya, Anya calm down. You can’t shift in here, you’ll be trapped. We’re almost to the bottom,” Raven said. Once they reached it and the doors opened, Anya rushed out and Raven chased after her. The Alpha shifted and disappeared into the woods. “Aw, come the fuck on!” The Beta rushed after her. She picked up a cloak from a vender while they weren’t looking and run into the woods. She saw her Alpha’s clothes ripped on the ground. “Anya! I know you’re getting out anger but like come back!” The sounds of the forest surrounded her. “Come on! Come out!” Raven slumped as she walked in her footsteps. Or pawprints. She looked at the trees. They were towering over her, looking almost as tall as the tower. The Beta wasn’t watching were she was walking and tripped, falling down.

“Shit!” She cursed as she felt her ankle ache. She looked at it, “ _Not broken thank god!_ ” She tried to get it from under the wood but it was tangled in branches and vines. “Ugh, come on.” No use, her foot didn’t become loose. Suddenly, above her, she heard crackling. She looked up and saw a tree branch falling. Raven held her head and screamed as it landed next to her. The Latina looked up again and saw a bigger one that was ready to fall above her. It was cracking and very close to dropping. “Shit shit!” She yelled as she rushed to free herself. “Come on, come on!” Raven looked up again and saw it was hanging by a few vines.

“Just my luck that she runs away during rot season!” Raven heard it fall and prepared herself it be crushed. She heard a loud crack which resounded through the forest. Suddenly, she was warm, very warm. And sort of fluffy. She looked up and saw a blonde rug over her body. It was stuck full of wood and the large limp was spilt. “Anya?” She said and the wolf looked at her. It huffed and shook itself off. She moved off Raven and to her legs where she chewed the branches trapping her off. Raven stood and brushed herself off. “What were you thinking? You just ran off, something could have happened, something almost did!” Raven scolded her. Anya huffed and snarled. “Yeah you’re sorry. Shift back.”

The wolf glared at her. “Come on, shift back so we can go back. You know that you can’t be your wolf unless you’re just running and you are clearly angry right now, I can smell it on you,” Raven said, pushing her head. Anya snarled at her but ignored her. “Come on before I sit on you.” Anya looked at her deathly. “I’ll do it, I will.” Raven straddled her back, “Told you.” Anya tries to shake her off but Raven laughs. The wolf gets an idea and Raven sees her what she thinks is smirk. “Don’t you dare.” The wolf dropped and rolled over. Squashing Raven. “ANYA GET OFF ME!” She squealed trying to push the wolf off her. She heard pretty fluffy laughter and opened her eyes, seeing that the Alpha had shifted back.

“I love picking on you Raven,” Anya said, laughing more. “It is hilarious.”

“Yeah yeah screw you,” The Beta says and flicks her off. The Alpha’s laughter begins to subside and she looks up at Raven. The blonde had leaves and twigs in her hair and Raven sat on her lap. “Anya….you’ve had a lot of loss in your life right?”

“That is true, I have. I wish that no one in my life will be hurt or killed but it just happens,” The Alpha tells her. “Why do you ask?”

“Have you not mated me because you’re afraid something will happen to me?” The girl asks, playing with the loose cloak.

“I…...yes Raven that is my biggest fear. Everyone knows that I am the closet army official to Lexa so they use the people who are closest to get to me so they can get to her. And someone people just want vengeance on me also,” She said, looking into her dark brown eyes. “I am sorry that I’ve lead my fear to making you feel unwanted. I want you, I love you and I need you Raven. I do not wish for my actions to lead you astray from me.”

“Anya, it doesn’t matter if I’m mated to you or not. I have a target on my back either way, just being with you or being Skaikru. If you worry about me that much, teach me how to defend myself. You no longer have to be afraid,” The Beta tells her. “I’m here and I’m not leaving.”

“You won’t leave me?” Anya repeats.

“I won’t ever. I’m stuck to you like a nasty wart, I won’t leave even if you want me to,” Raven says. She yelps as Anya stand and holds her in her arms.

“Your way of speech still disgusts me at some moments Raven,” Anya says, heading back to the walls of Polis.

“I know, I take pride in it.”

*** * ***

“What’s going to happen with these Mountain Men?” Kara asked as they entered Lena’s study.

“If they are truly the ones who are taking your people, there will be another war,” Lena tells her, sitting at her desk. “Over there in the lowest shelf are my notes about the Maunon. Get them for me please.” Kara walks over and gets a large book titled, _Maun-de Ripa (Mountain Weather Murderers)_.

“This is huge, how long was the war?” Kara asks, setting it on the desk.

“15 years. Maun-de was around before Lexa was commander. They were in hiding because of the past commander and thought that they would easily clear us out once Lexa was in rule. They underestimated her,” The Omega explained.

“And it lead to their demise but why are they back? I thought you said they died? How long has it been since then?” The blonde asks, opening the book.

“Ten years ago. Lexa was three years into her reign, her 18th fall,” The brunette told her. “Turn towards the middle, it talks about the gas and their wall.”

“When Lexa was 18, Clarke was 8,” Kara says to herself. “They are far apart.”

“Age does not really matter down here. However your wolf wants and if they want you back, you’re with them no matter the age. You just have to be past your 15th fall though. The commander before Lexa made it so children weren’t being abused and forced into marriages,” The woman told her. Kara nodded.

“It didn’t matter what age you were on the ark, if you presented, that’s how you were taught,” The Alpha sighs. “I think I found it.” The brunette got up and stood next to her. She ran her fingers under the words.

_Maunon don i kwelen onec asid ghas ban we (The mountain has weakness once the acid gas is gone)._

“I know that much but it was so difficult to turn it off. We couldn’t even get close to them,” Lena sighs, running her hands through her hair.

“What if we send someone inside? Like a spy?” Kara suggests.

“Impossible, the grounder do not fit in with the Maunon,” The Omega explains. “Lexa had to do it herself the first time and she had to disguise her scent, they don’t have Alphas or Omegas in Maun-de.”

“Send a Beta in. One who knows technology and can shut it down for good, hell even maybe open the walls,” Kara suggests.

“Do you really think that Anya will let Raven go? You must be crazy,” Lena told her.

“Maybe but it’ll work! Raven is small she can sneak in through air vents. If it’s an old world place, Raven will know all about it,” Kara explains. “She can shut it down for good.”

“No. Anya will not allow her mate inside that place. That’ll be the end of it,” Lena demanded.

“Lena, Lena come on. Think about it, it could work. It’s a good plan,” The Alpha tries to persuade her.

“Kara no! I can’t have it. Anya is Lexa’s best friend and knowing her, I know neither of them would allow it. Just forget about it, we’ll think of something else,” The Omega says. “Ok?”

“Yeah ok,” Kara says, keeping the idea in her head. “I’m going to training.” Lena whimpers.

“Kara, I’ll need your help,” The Omega says, grabbing her arm. “Please stay.”

“I need to learn to fight, I might even become a warrior,” The Alpha says to her. Images of Kara dying at the front lines flashed in the brunette’s head.

“Why? I need you, you help me. You told me that you weren’t a fighter,” The girl says. “I can’t lose you in war.”

“You won’t. I’m just training with the pups for now. I’ll come back later,” The Alpha says, heading for the door.

“No please. Winter’s coming on and you can feel it,” Lena said, making an excuse. “Just stay with me.”

“Lena darling. I love you ok? You know that, I’m not leaving forever I promise. You can see me if you look outside alright? I’ll just be training, maybe even sword fighting,” Kara explains to her. “Alright?” Lena hesitantly nods and lets go of her.

“I’m sorry, I just have,” The Omega started.

“Detachment issues. I understand you were taken from your family and Lexa had to leave you. I’m not going to leave, I’m just going down to the field ok? I’m bring back dinner, remember to eat lunch,” Kara says, kissing her on the forehead. Lena purrs and Kara smirks. “Goodbye, I love you.”

“Ai hod yu in,” Lena said as her Alpha left the room.

*** * ***

“Lexa,” Clarke called out in the hall. She smelt her mate there but couldn’t place where she was. “Lex!” She heard heaving and groans in a room and opened the door. Her mate was shirtless but had her bindings on, punch a bag hanging for the roof. She was moving so fast, Clarke couldn’t keep up. “Lexa!” She called again, trying to get her attention. The Alpha made no movement toward her, just kept punching the bag. Clarke walked closer and saw it was made of a tough leather and was hanging from a chain. “Lex,” She said, trying to get her attention again. The commander paid her no attention. Clarke sighed annoyed and put her hands on her hips. An idea sparked in her mind and she quickly moved in front of the punching bag. Lexa stopped immediately and stared at her.

“Clarke what are you doing? I could have punched you,” The Alpha said, looking her up and down making sure she wasn’t hurt.

“You’d never hurt me and you weren’t paying attention. I need to talk to you,” The Omega said. Lexa nodded and walked away from the bag. She put her shirt back on and Clarke licked her lips at her mate’s abs and arms. “I love your body.” She heard Lexa chuckled before she drank some water.

“What did you need to talk about hodnes?” The commander asked.

“I think that we should go to Arkadia or TonDc. They’re closest to the mountain and if a war starts, you wouldn’t be away. You could bring an army and we could set up camp there like last time,” The blonde suggested.

“Who would run things here? In the last war against Maun-de, Lena wasn’t fleimkepa, a man named Titus was,” Lexa explained. “She’s never lead for a long period of time before.”

“There’s always a time to learn? Plus, Kara and her sister will be here with Maggie. She won’t be alone,” Clarke told her.

“It would take a week to setup moving and four days travel. Are you up for it?” Lexa asked, thinking about it.

“Why four days? It was only a few hours ride away last time,” Clarke asked.

“Yes but with cargo and supplies and gona, it will take longer and more breaks will be needed,” The Alpha explains. “I’ll set it up with your mother and the others. Everyone will be willing.”

“That’s good. So we have a week here?” Clarke asked as they left the room.

“Yes then we leave. Please be ready Clarke, I know how you like to take your time,” She joked. Clarke hit her as she was playfully offended.

“I do not. It’s mostly you, you have to be dramatic,” Clarke says crossing her arms.

“Dramatic? That is you, not me,” Lexa says, denying.

“As if! You have to do your emo makeup and dark clothes and perfect your walk. You act so high and mighty but I see right through you,” Clarke stated and wanted to continue but was cut of by her yelp. Lexa had her against as wall and her legs instantly went around her waist.

“What do you see now then?” The Alpha asks, her eyes widening with lust. Clarke stuttered, caught off guard. “Tell me Clarke, what do you see?”

“I-I see….a very horny Alpha who has me against a wall,” Clarke said and gasped as she felt Lexa’s mouth on her neck. “Lexa.”

“Shh, we are in a public room. Anyone can walk past,” The brunette says, pulling down the Omega’s tights. Her Alpha scented her Omega’s arousal and howled.

“You just….you just howled and you tell me to be quiet,” The Omega objects, biting her lips as she feels Lexa’s fingers run down her slit.

“You tend to be loud when I fuck you. I must remind you, we aren’t in our quarters at the moment,” Lexa chuckles as she sucks her fingers. “You like the thought of being caught huh?”

“N-no,” Clarke lied as her arms went around Lexa’s neck as the Alpha let go of her bottom. The blonde looked down and see Lexa was pulling down her pants and her cock slapped against her stomach, slightly raising her shirt. She groaned.

“So if I were to open the door and fuck you in the hallway where anyone could see, even your mother, you wouldn’t get slicker?” Lexa asked, kicking away her pants. Clarke did nothing as Lexa opened the room’s doors and stepped into the hallway. She placed Clarke down and turned her over, leaning on a wall. “Was I right?” The Alpha whispered in her ear and ran her head across Clarke’s clit. Clarke shuddered in pleasure and the thought of being caught.

“Just fuck me already,” The blonde demanded. Lexa pulled away.

“Oh no hodnes, I’m the one in charge right now ok?” Clarke nodded. “Good girl, now…..prepare yourself.” Lexa slammed inside and Clarke almost screamed but covered her mouth. Lexa pounded into her, slamming her against the wall with each thrust. She squealed when Lexa hit her spot and groaned as she didn’t stop. “Quiet now, your sire could be here. What would she think of her slutty daughter fucking in the hall?” Clarke tried not to groan at Lexa’s words and clamped down on her shaft.

“You’re close?” She asked, thrusting into her. Clarke nodded and gasped, clenching her eyes shut. Suddenly, there was talking down the hall and Lexa moved back inside the room, closing the door. “Shush now or they’ll hear you,” She whispered as she leaned Clarke against the door and started to pump into her again. The Alpha’s hand moved to her clit and began to rub, Clarke’s legs starting to give out. The talking had gotten closer and Lexa had gotten harder. The door was shaking at the force of the Alpha and Clarke was so close to the edge, moving closer. She felt Lexa’s knot against her entrance and her back arched. Clarke came but Lexa didn’t stop moving which ran it out more. The talking passed by the door and Clarke heard the elevator move. She screamed loudly as she felt Lexa’s cum rush into her.

“LEXA!” She screamed as the Alpha finished. “FUCK!” Her knees gave out but the commander held her up. She pulled up Clarke’s pants and sat her on a counter. Lexa put back on her pants and stood between Clarke’s legs. Clarke leaned forward and kissed her, putting her arms back around Lexa’s neck. The Alpha pawned her ass roughly and Clarke moved closer to her. Lexa moaned in her mouth as Clarke pawed at her chest.  
“Do you want to start this again?” Lexa asked, lust and love clouding her senses.

“Maybe,” Clarke said, getting of the counter. “In our room!” She rushed off through the door and Lexa chased after her.

*** * ***

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!” The boy yelled, his arms and legs binded. He looked up and saw two people in hazmat suits. “SOMEONE HELP! THEY’RE KIDNAPPING ME!” He tried to break free but he couldn’t move this body. He looked down and saw a dart in his leg. “Where are you taking me?” They looked at him but they didn’t speak. “HELP!” He heard screeching metal behind him and started to struggle more. Suddenly a grassy scent filled his nose. He looked down and saw red poppies all around him. Then his vision went dark.

“He screamed all the way down here sir,” One of the men in the suit said. “Is he good?” The man looked at him. He wasn’t dressed in a hazmat suit. Instead he had on a nice white suit with a red tie and shoes.

“He’s perfect. Send him down.”


	3. Training and Bathtubs

“So, how’s Alex doing?” Kara asks, chest heaving as she dodges.

“Wonderful, she’s almost there,” Maggie told her, swinging and smirking as the young Alpha ducked. “I believe that there are three.”

“Three?” Kara said in surprise as she rolled, tripping Maggie up. The experienced fighter sprung back up and kicked Kara in the face, knocking her down.

“Do not get distracted and yes,” She said, grabbing her hand. “Three.”

“What will you name them?” Kara asked as she began to walk in a circle. Maggie followed.  
  
“I want to name one after my sister,” Maggie said, rewrapping her knuckles. “Tris and Alex will name the other two.”

“That’s cute,” The Alpha smiled and swung at her sister’s mate. Maggie dodged, grabbing her arm and wrapping it behind her.

“How do you get out?” Maggie asked as Kara squirmed under her. She knocked her head back and broke her, Maggie’s nose bleeding.

“Oh my god, Maggie I’m so sorry,” Kara said.

“I am not glass Kara. I will be fine,” The Alpha said, wiping the blood away. “Nothing to worry about, come again.” Kara looked around and saw a stray wall. She rushed and ran up it, kicking Maggie as she jumped then kicked her again. The Alpha fall to the ground, face planting. She shook as she stood up. “You are getting better, almost ready for sword training.”

“I’m more than ready and you know it,” Kara said, frustrated. “Alex doesn’t want you to, does she?”

“It’s not Alex. Alex believes you are ready and so do I. It is Lena,” The wolf told her.

“Lena? What do you mean, did she tell you not to?” Kara said in disbelief.

“More like commanded me. She wouldn’t have it,” The brunette told her. Kara growled.

“That’s bullshit! Why is she keeping me back!?” Kara growled, kicking a helmet. “Why?!”

“I’m not sure. It is something you have to ask her Kara. If you get permission then tomorrow, we'll start with swords. For now, let’s head in. It’s getting dark.” They left the courtyard and headed up in the elevator. Kara stormed to Lena’s office and slammed the doors open.

“Kara what?” The Omega said and jumped as the doors slammed behind them.

“Why are you holding me back from sword training?” The Alpha growled, her anger taking over.

“Kara calm down let me-”

“WHY HUH?! DID I DO SOMETHING? DID YOU THINK I WOULD JOIN THE ARMY?” Kara yelled. “HUH?!”

“Kara, I just wanted to keep you safe,” Lena said, trying to take her hand. She snatched it away.

“Safe? Keep me safe? I’m not a pup or a child. I am a grown up and you can’t control what I would like to do?” Kara told her. Lena stared in the eyes. “OK?!”

“No, I’m trying to keep you safe, I’m trying to keep you away. If you join the army, I might not ever see you again,” Lena started. She walked up to Kara and leaned on her chest, ignoring the Alpha’s pheromones and need to submit. “I can’t lose you ok? I really can’t.”

“You won’t,” The Alpha snarled, pushing down her anger. “I am right here.”

“But what if you have to go? What then? What if the maunon take you and you don’t come back and-”

“The mountain won’t touch me. Nothing will hurt me, you can’t just take control of me and what I do. I am my own person Lena,” Kara says, holding her arms.

“I know,” She whispered, wiping her eyes. “I’m sorry.” Kara hugs her. “Am I forgiven?”

“Maybe, I just need time right now,” Kara told her and Lena’s heart shattered “I might be away until nightfall and come back. I’m just so angry right now and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I understand,” Lena whispered. She felt Kara kiss her on the forehead and heard her leave. She sat back at her desk and held her head, crying. She heard her sister’s voice and Kara talking outside but neither of them came in the room.

*** * ***

The newly unmated chief walked through TonDC with her squad behind her. Although she was just a second, the people respected her. The leader of TonDc knew her by name, _Skairipa_ (Death from above). Her mating to Lincoln had been too early, he didn’t love her the way she wanted and their six months had went down the drain and he had went back to his old mate. Octavia didn’t mind, although it hurt. Their mating bites had disappeared shortly after he moved away. She has moved Arkadia and lived with Indra. And her daughter. Octavia’s Alpha yipped in joy at Gaia, the Omega. She was training to be fleimkepa. Gaia was a masterpiece in human form. She taught Octavia how to shift. They have flirted back and forth but Octavia hasn’t gotten the willpower to take her out yet.

“Octavia!” Someone called behind her. It was a kid and he handed her something. “This is for saving my nomon.” It was a badly carved sword as a necklace.

“Thank you Yume,” She said, tying it around her neck. Octavia stood back up and her heart pounded against her chest. Gaia was standing there, seeming like she was waiting for her.

“Octavia, you’re back,” The Omega said, hugging her. Octavia hugged her back as her squad went to their families and homes. “How was it? Bloody? Gorey?”

“You know that your mother would kill me if I told you,” The Alpha laughed.

“Aww please? I’d love to know,” The Omega begged but Octavia shrugged her off.

“Have you finished your studies?” The Alpha asks as they head home.

“Almost. I have one book left but it’s one my mother doesn’t approve of. Technically, I am done,” Gaia told her.

“That is wonderful, I’ll make us a feast tonight. Will Indra be home?” Octavia asks as they reach their home.

“No, she is preparing for Heda’s arrival in a week. Something about the Mountain men coming back,” Gaia told her.

“Mountain men? What do you mean?” Octavia asks, sitting down on the couch once they get inside.

“They are an old enemy. They kidnapped us and strained us for their blood to survive. Lexa defeat them but they are back, now after Arkadia. That’s all Indra told me,” The Omega explained and Octavia nods. She takes a deep breath as she unclasps her chest plate.

“That means another war,” The Alpha sighs, closing her eyes and laying her head back. Suddenly she felt a dip next to her and a weight on her chest. “Would you like something?”

“I missed you. You were gone for three weeks,” Gaia said, twisting her finger on her shirt.

“I know but trading routes are a very serious manner,” The Alpha mocked. “I couldn’t keep myself from laughing at those elders arguing.” Gaia laughed and the sound warmed Octavia’s chest.

“I really did miss you, you know. It was boring around here, I couldn’t ask anyone questions or talk about what it was like before the explosions. I was alone,” Gaia sighed, balling her shirt.

“I am here now Gaia, but you must understand that I’ll have to leave for those times because I’m Chief. Or soon to be chief,” The Alpha told her. The Omega nodded against her. “Ok so I have to ask before I get called away again,” Gaia looked up at her.

“Shoot,” She chuckled, pointing a finger gun.

“Will you accompany me to dinner? Tonight since your mother is out,” Octavia asks and she swears she can see her heart jumping from her chest looking into the girl’s eyes.

“Like the dates you told me about?” The girl says, her voice getting louder in excitement. Octavia nods. “I’d love to, it would be a great thing to do for friends.” Octavia’s smile flattered and her heart freaked.

“Yes…...friends,” The Alpha said, clearing the raising thickness in her throat. Octavia closed her eyes again and looked back up at the ceiling.

“Octavia, I do know that you have romantic feelings for me,” Gaia said, causing the brunette’s eyes to shoot open in surprise.

“Wh-I-What, I...Gaia-”

“Do not worry yourself. I have known for a long time. I read what you call your dairy,” Gaia told her.

“Diary and how did you find it, I hid it in,” Octavia started.

“You hide it in the roof boards. I saw you one day and got curious. But as I said, do not worry, I don’t mind, I’m very flattered actually,” The Omega went on.

“But you do not feel the same way,” Octavia sighed, trying to cover her face.

“You do not allow me to finish, Alpha. Once you left, I started to miss you more than I’ve ever missed my mother while she was away. I figured out that I also have feelings for you. I’ve been in many relationships before but have not wanted to stay. I have problems with the commitment but I’ve never wanted to stray from you,” Gaia told her. “I would love to go on a romantic date with you tonight, do you agree with that?”

Octavia nodded quickly, “Yes I’d, I’d dig that very much.”

“ _Skaikru are bitam leyos en koken (Sky people are very funny and crazy). Ai wil gaf in kamp raun bilaik kom taim wamplei hit op ai (I will want to stay with you until death meets me)_ ,” Gaia laughs out and Octavia’s Alpha howls in happiness.

“I will take you out tonight but first, I must wash. I am very sore and dirty,” Octavia laughed.

“I could wash you. I did it for my mother when she was too sore to move her arms,” Gaia offered. Octavia nodded.

“Just wait for me to get in. I do not wish for you to be uncomfortable,” The Alpha said.

“Octavia, you are two falls older than me and you are only in your 19th summer. We are both old enough to know what an Alpha and an Omega would do if they both want to but I will respect what you want to do. Just call me when you’re ready,” Gaia said. Octavia nodded and headed into the restroom. She heated the water and undressed, looking at her body which was disguised in bruises and marks.

“Trade routes my ass,” She huffed as she poured the water into the bath. She winced at the heat as she got in. “Gaia, I’m ready.” The Omega entered, wearing only a tank top which Ocatiba noticed as her own and a pair of shorts. “You did not dress like this for your mother, did you?”

“I want to seem appealing to you, attractive,” Gaia said, tying her head back. “Will you let me?”

“Sure go ahead,” Octavia said, leaning forward. She groaned in comfort as Gaia rigged the hot water on her back. She began to rub a rough bar of soap on her back, getting off the dirt and caked up grime. Octavia bit her lip as the wonderful feeling and flexed her toes.

“It’s ok to allow your pleasure to show,” Gaia chuckled, watching the wolf. “Or to be sounded.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable in your own home,” Octavia said again unsure.

“Yes Octavia, I’m fine with it. I enjoy hearing your voice,” The Omega purred. Octavia nodded and relaxed. Gaia continued to wash her back, running the water down. Octavia groaned in pleasure and enjoyed the soft, gentle hands on her skin.

“You are very skilled at this,” The Alpha said as she felt her hands move to her shoulders.

“I took a class on being a masseur when I was in my 15th fall. I made a lot of coins of it but I got bored and moved on,” Gaia told her.

“So far you have studied 20 professions and you aren’t even 20. How can you be 17?” Octavia said as she rolled her shoulders. Gai bit her lip at her muscles.

“I do not know. Maybe it’s the same way you are the next chief, not even in your 20th summer,” Gaia teased back, pushing her. Octavia laughed.

“Do not test me Omega, I will drag you in with me girl,” She laughed.

“I dare you and I swear I will slice you up if you get me wet,” Gaia threatened but couldn’t stop her as she was pulled into the tub. “OCTAVIA!”

The Alpha laughed loudly at the girl sitting on her lap. Gaia crossed her arms and splash water in the Alpha’s face. “This isn’t funny,” The teenager said, glaring at the older girl.

“It is, it really is,” Octavia laughed. Gaia splash more water at her and the Alpha smirked. She grabbed the wet cloth and rigged it out onto Gaia’s braids.

“OCTAVIA I’M GONNA KILL YOU!” Screamed the Omega as the brunette laughed.

“Try me little girl, remember, I beat your mom in sparring,” The Alpha said, grinning. Gaia splashed her in the face again and tried to get out of the tub but slipped, falling back in. Octavia laughed again, clenching her stomach. Gaia grabbed her arm and pulled her in the water, drenching her head. She came up up stuttering and it was Gaia’s turn to laugh. “Haha, very funny.”

“Oh it is funny Alpha, very funny,” Gaia said, holding her stomach. She calmed down and got out the tub not slipping this time. “We got water all over the place,” She said, trying to dry her braids. Her clothes clung to her figure, mapping out her curves and hips. Octavia felt herself starting to pant and forced herself to calm down. The warm water wasn’t really helping. She ignored her Alpha’s want to just take the girl right now and closed her eyes. “Octavia, did you hear me? We have to clean this up before my mother gets mom,” Gaia said, leaning in her face. Caught off guard by both Gaia and her Alpha, she leaned up and kissed her, leaving the Omega with wide eyes. Suddenly, she regretted doing it and went to pull away but Gaia kissed her back. Her hands went on Octavia’s cheeks and chin, trying to pull her closer. Octavia yearned to touch her but with her being naked, it wasn’t the best of decisions. She pulled away and Gaia’s lips went to her neck. She felt herself twitch underneath her hands and decided it was time to stop.

“Gaia,” She tried to say but the Omega kept kissing her neck, sucking lightly. “Gaia, we should stop.”

“Why?” The Omega panted, pulling away and looking Octavia in the eye with almost black eyes.

“Because I’m naked in a bathtub,” The Alpha said, standing and grabbing her towel, not leaving herself open. “It could lead to something you aren’t ready for,” She said, turning as she tied the towel around her chest.

“I don’t care,” The Omega intoned, trying to kiss her again.

“I do. You might act grown but you are not. You are very smart but you still have a lot to learn about yourself,” The warrior said, grabbing her clothes. “Be ready by sundown. I’ll come get you then.” The soon to be chief left the bathroom and Gaia silently thanked her for stopping her. 


	4. Talks

“You shouldn’t be mad at your mate,” Alex said, stroking her sister’s arm. They were alone in Alex’s room, Maggie was training outside.

“How would you feel if Maggie held you back from what you wanted to do? She doesn’t treat you like a child Alex,” Kara complained.

“Because I’m not one. I’m not saying you are either but, you whine like one. Maybe she didn’t want to hear it because you’d be sore or cut up,” The Omega suggested and Kara glared at her.

“Lena told me that she loves my whining,” She mumbled. “Anyway, I’m just tired of her trying to control me. I’m not her kid, I’m her mate, her equal.”

“She knows that Kara, she’s just afraid to lose you. Frankly, I am too. You’ve always been a fighter and one who loves to be in the front. Well here, in the front means at the front lines. Tell me right now and don’t lie to me, do you want to be in the army?” Alex asked, staring her sister in the eyes. Kara nodded. “Why don’t you tell her that?”

“She’d forbid it. She’d forbit the army!” Kara said, standing up. “She doesn’t want me to have anything to do with it.”

“Kara…...you might just have to listen,” Kara growled and started pacing. “Just listen though. She’s your mate, she wants to protect you, she wants you alive so you two can have pups.”

“I know but I want to fight. I want to be in the army, I want to be at the front lines,” The Alpha said. “I want to do something, I want to help people.”

“Be a superhero,” Alex deadpanned, rubbing her stomach. Kara’s eyes lit up. “Kara..I was joking.”

“I know but what if? No one would know it’s me, I could fake a Beta’s scent. Wear a mask, Lena wouldn’t know,” Kara said, the idea rushing her mind.

“Kara no. Lexa would not allow it, she’s probably kill you. It’s probably banned,” Alex said.

“You’re……..you’re right. It’s like a kid’s game anyway,” The Alpha deflated.

“Talk to her about it, communication is the best way to deal with it,” The Omega told her. Kara nods.

“Knowledge of the smarter older Omega sister,” Kara joked. “How’s the pups?”

“Annoying. They won’t stop moving,” She sighed. “I can’t wait until they’re out.”

“How long until that? About a week or so?” She wondered, touching her sister’s stomach.

“Yeah. It’s like they can’t wait until they’re out. I’m thinking two girls, one boy,” Alex said.

“Awesome. Maggie said you’re naming one Tris or something like that for her sister?”

“Yeah, I thought it up. She cried but agreed,” Alex told her. “I’m kind of scared honestly.”

“Yeah, I understand that. With Maggie going back out to war, you’re just gonna be here,” Kara said, sitting next to her. Alex nods.

“I don’t doubt that I can take care of them it’s just, what if Maggie doesn’t come back? What will I do then,” Alex asks, staring off into space.

“I’ll be here for you. Lena too. We won’t let you be by yourself, taking care of pups on your own can be tricky.”

“Yeah. Thanks little sis,” Kara smiles.

“You’re welcome big sis,” Kara says and looks out the window. The sun is setting. “I guess I should head back to Lena now.”

“Yeah, she’s probably crying, you came in here all pissed off,” Alex says. “Apologize for yelling even if you already did. And talk to her, don’t do something stupid.” Kara nods.

“Love you sis,” Alex calls as Kara leaves.

*** * ***

“But Heda, this route is the safest,” A scout spook out.

“Why would we take the safest when we could take the fastest?” Another scout said. “Heda, it might be be safe but we’ll get there in half the time.”

“Is there any route where it’s half the time and safe?” Clarke asked, shutting the scouts and travelers up.

“ _Skaiheda(Sky Commander)_ , there is one. We could go to Tondisi first, then go to Arkadia,” A scout said.

“Why not just do that then? Go to TonDC?” Clarke suggests. The scouts look at her then back at their maps, discussing with each other.

“Smart Clarke. I haven’t been home in a while,” Lexa whispered in her ear. Clarke slightly grinned. “Your friend, Octavia, is now the chief of TonDc or at least that is what I hear from Indra.”

“Really? What about her mate, Lincoln?” Clarke asks. “Isn’t he still banished?”

“Lincoln is no longer her mate. He left her for another. Indra disclosed this to me, she saw the Alpha crying once. Once Indra retires, Octavia will take her place,” Lexa tells her.

“Poor O, I think she really liked him,” Clarke said, settling herself in Lexa’s lap.

“That is enough for today. Gather tomorrow to scout out a good area for us to set up camp in TonDC or Arkadia,” Lexa called out. “You are dismissed.”

**\\\\\**

“Have you seen your sister today?” Clarke asks as they walk down the hall.

“Not yet. She’s probably burying herself in work, she had an argument with Kara today,” Lexa said.

“Really? What about?”

“Kara told me that Lena was controlling her training. She tried to talk to her about it but Lena wasn’t having it. I heard some yelling but Kara wouldn’t lay a hand on her so I didn’t intervene. They will figure it out.”

“You act so old and wise but you’re only a few years older than me,” Lexa chuckles. “What?”

“How old do you think I am, hodnes?”

“About….22?” Lexa laughed loudly. “What? Is it too old, are you 21, 20?”

“I am in my 28th winter. About three days after the snow sticks is my day of birthday, it will be my 29th winter,” The older woman explained.

“What? I thought I was sleeping with someone whose as young as me! You’re ten years older!” Clarke exclaimed. “My mind is blown, this makes so much sense.”

“How so, my love?”

“Why you are so respected, why you have such a good way of figuring out problems and how you’re so good in bed. How many people have you slept with?”

“In my years, I would say, 17. A few before Costia, a few after then you,” Lexa told her.

“17. I’ve only had sex with 2 people and you’re one. I guess I have to catch up to you,” The Omega joked. Lexa playfully growled at her and bit her neck. “You seem so young, it’s surprising.”

“I take that to heart. And my wolf is young, that is why I appear that way. It is just genetics.”

“What do you know about genetics?” Clarke said, nudging her.

“Your friend Raven. When you are tending to the ill, I am usually with Anya. And with Anya, Raven. She will not stop talking about the DNA of the wolves. It confusions me very much,” The wolf said, scrunching her nose and Clarke giggles.

“It confuses me too.”

They walk in silence in the hall for a while, enjoying each other’s presence.

“Would you like to have pups one day?” Lexa asks, breaking the silence as they get to the elevator.

“Yeah but not now. I know that you are way older than me and probably ready but I’m not. I want to wait a few years, once the wars are over. Maybe a girl,” Clarke told her. Lexa pressed the down button and the elevator shook before moving.

“What would you name her?”

“Karolina. My father was going to name me that but my mother choose Clarke.”

“Carolin-a?”

“No idiot, Karo. Lina. Karolina,” Clarke laughed.

“It is more beautiful when you say it,” Lexa said and bent down, kissing behind her hair. “Will you cut it again? It has grown some.”

“Yes but professionally this time. Do you like it?” Clarke asked sheepishly, brushing it behind her ear.

“I would like whatever you do with it. Just do not go bald,” Lexa said and Clarke laughed.

“I won’t, I promise.”

They walk out into the gardens, hand in hand.

“I want to shift,” Clarke blurted. “With you.”

“I’d like that. Let’s go to my private area,” Lexa said and lead her to the edge of the woods. They walked through, the older wolf leading and broke through the branches. Clarke’s smile widened as the green of the field met her eyes. They stripped off through clothes and shifted, Clarke howling loudly.

“ _Did I mention how much I love your wolf_?” Lexa howled to her.

“ _Yours is prettier._ ”

They ran next to each other, Clarke nudging and trying to push Lexa over. The large black wolf was stronger than her so she didn’t do it back. Lexa slowed down as she reached a pond which was almost frozen over. Clarke bumped against her, rubbing her muzzle on Lexa’s, whining lowly. Lexa licked her nose and they walked back from where they ran. They shifted back and Clarke shook off her shedding fur.

“I always love running with you,” The commander says, dressing.

“I like being my wolf, being shifted. We didn’t even know we could on the Ark, they never let us try. They called it barbaric to try,” Clarke explained as they walked back to Polis walls.

“It is barbaric not to try. Why wouldn’t want to be your wolf?” Lexa said in confusion. “Luckily, you are not confound by the Ark’s laws anymore.”

“Yeah, I’m glad.”

* * *

“Lena?” Kara questioned, walking into their room. It was past dark and dinner had ended. The Alpha heard sniffling from the bed and closed the door behind as she entered the room. “Lena?”

“Hmm? W-what?” The Omega sniffled, peeking from under the blankets.

“I want to apologize for yelling at you earlier. I was angry but I shouldn’t have yelled,” She said, sitting on the bed. Lena lit a candle and Kara’s face was shown. Anger was still there but it was mixed with regret. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just needed some time.”

“I-it’s alright. I-I shouldn’t have kept you from d-doing what you wanted.”

“Lena, we just got to talk to each other. I know that you’re older than me but it doesn’t mean you know what’s best.”

Lena nodded in agreement.

“We have to talk and I think this is a good time to,” The Alpha said, kicking off her boots.

“Ok Kara,” The brunette said, leaning up. “I want to say that I’m sorry from trying to control what I wanted you to do. You’re right, you’re not my pup, I have no reason to treat you like that. I just didn’t want you hurt but there’s easier ways to do that.”

“There is,” Kara argees. “I want to join the army and before you try to stop me….hear me out.” Lena nodded. “Hmp. I want to help people, like personally. What you do in your office is great, I like doing it but I want more. I’m not bored with you, just the busy work. I want to be at the front lines, I want to defend the people here, I want to help the people here. They’re my people too. Being in the army helps me do that. I could get called away for battles and help people. I’m not afraid of fighting or being hurt.”

“Kara…...I can’t lose you. I almost lost Lexa, I can’t imagine if that happened to you. I can tell that you’re not just thinking about yourself when you talk about but what if something happens to you?”

“I…….I don’t know Lena, I don’t know what would happen if something happened. You just gotta trust me alright?”

“I know. I do trust you, I trust you with my life.”

“So would you be ok with me joining the army? I could get proper training, not just Maggie,” Kara asks, grabbing Lena’s hand. The woman nodded and Kara smiled.

“Just promise me that you’ll come back though. Please?” Lena asked.

“I will, I promise.”


	5. Mates pt 1

"Maggie, you’re back,” Alex said, sitting up. “It’s been boring without you.”

“I understand that niron but I am yours for the rest of this day,” Maggie says, pulling off her armor. “Do you talk to your sister?”

“Yeah, about Lena. I told her to communicate with her, that way you’ll know what you both want,” Alex said. “Now come here.” Maggie grinned slightly as Alex pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her.

“Does sitting in here not entertain you?” Maggie asked, crawling next to her on the bed.

“It sucks. And you guys don’t have tv so it’s extra bad. I’ve just been reading,” Alex told her.

“My old books? They are good,” The Alpha comments, sighing as she got comfortable. “I wish to stay like this for the rest of my life.”

“What do you mean?” The Omega runs her fingers through the knotted and braided locks of dark brown hair.

“Quiet. Peaceful. No pain and next to you for eternity,” She whispers. Alex hums her approval. “Just stay here with me.”

“I’ll try Mags.” Alex smiles to herself, looking down and seeing that the Alpha was rubbing her belly ever so slightly and was trying to hold Alex as much as she could. “You are so adorable.”

“I’m not adorable, I’m a war lieutenant,” The Alpha said, lightly nipping at Alex’s side. The Omega giggled.

“What do you think they’ll look like?”

“Like you, Alex. Most pups take after their mother.”

“Yeah but with if one’s a mix? What then?”

“Well,” Maggie started, sitting up. “I’m thinking brown and black hair like mine but eyes like yours.”

“We have the same eye color Maggie,” Alex chuckled.

“Your eyes are more beautiful,” The grounder whispers. “I am very tired so if I fall asleep do not worry.”

“Don’t go to sleep, it’s too light outside. It’ll be a nap and you’ll be up all night.”

“Fine fine Alex. What shall I do then?”

“Something productive. Tell me where the pups will sleep when they’re born,” The Omega said, feeling the Alpha get up out of bed.

“I have to build a crib for them. It is tradition in Trikru.”

“Why haven’t you done it yet? Too busy?”

“Yes and I will start now. It is a great honor to have pups sleep and stay in something their sire made for them. I will be back in a bit.” Maggie left the room and Alex heard her speaking in the hall in Trig. The Omega got up and moved to the couch, waiting for her to come back in. After 15 minutes, Maggie entered with two guards and they were carrying two tree trunks, metal shards, fur, stuffing, and tools.

“ _Mochof (Thank you)_.” The guards left and Maggie pulled up her stool, beginning to saw the wood.

“Are you making three or one big one?” Alex asked, watching her work.

“One large one. They’ll be stronger if they grow together.” Alex watched intently as her Alpha cut 9 thick wooden pieces from one trunk they brought in. The Alpha was very focused as she carved the wood into thick curves. She stuck three curves against each other and glued them with amber. She hammered a piece of metal into the curves as an extra piece of strength and to keep them together. The brunette repeated this three times and painted the wood in varnish.

“What are those?” Alex asked as she placed them on the table to dry. Before she started on the next piece, she took her shirt off, donned in a thin tank top.

“Stands for their bed. My father taught me how to make the strongest kind. Now, I will work on the cradle.” She pushed the wood scraps aside and got the new trunk, thicker and taller than the first. She began to windle the middle and Alex enjoyed the sound of the wood as it was cut away and the flexing muscles of Maggie’s arms. A large hole was made into the trunk and Maggie stood, grabbed the large wooden saw, cutting off the excess edges. The Alpha backed away and examined the cradle, imaging her pups in the middle.

“Is it big enough?”

“Yes but I believe I’ll need more stands, just in case. I do not want my pups to get hurt by faulty stands.” Maggie went back to carving the hole deeper and more hollow, blowing wood out of the spot. She worked on the edges, making sure that they were rounded, no pieces sticking out. She rubbed it down with rough paper, sanding it. The warrior finished hollowing out the trunk and smiled to herself. She stretches her shoulder and Alex crosses her legs, coughing to hide her moan.

“Now I must make it have enough space for them to lay out and be comfortable.” Maggie took a smaller saw and cut into the side of the trunk, making the hole in the middle larger long ways. After she was finished, it was big enough for a junior nightblood to fit in.

“You’re good with your hands,” Alex said, pulling at her shirt collar as she watched her work.

“Thank you. I’d be happy to show you what else they could do,” The Alpha winked and continued working. Alex groaned. Maggie began to smooth out the hole, making it like a canoe but longer and wider. It reminded Alex of a surfboard or whatever her dad called it, something from the old world. The brunette finished and painted the wood all around in varnish, leaving it to dry near the fire but not too close. She returned to the extra pieces of woods, making three more stands this time with more metal. After the varnish finished drying on the crib, she got some more amber and glue the stands to the bottom, making sure they were fully on with more metal. She moved it to the fire again, making sure it was dried completely and smiled at her work.

“ _Meizen.(Beautiful_ ).” Maggie used the final extra pieces of wood and metal to make a spinning mobile to calm them. Rounded pieces of metal and wood, some painted with varnish, some burned in the fire, all attached to a cross shape and put above the crib. She test spun it and grinned once it didn’t come apart. Maggie finished the crib, stuffing colorful furs and fabrics in the middle, placing it in the side of the room.

“Wow Maggie. It’s beautiful, how’d you learn to do it so quickly?”

“It has been 3 hours Alex. I learned to do this with my father before Tris was born,” Maggie explained.

“You’re great at it,” Alex says in wonder.

“I’m glad you think so. I am happy to think that our pups will sleep here once they are born,” She says, running her hand over the side. The varnish wasn’t dried completely so some got on her hand but she wiped it off.

“Now, can you show me what else your hands can do?” Alex hints, pulling her shirt off. Maggie grinned and lifted Alex, placing her on the bed. “I love how strong you are.”

“I am no stronger than any other Alpha,” Maggie stated, kissing down Alex’s neck, tracing her mating bite.

“It’s still really fucking hot,” Alex chuckled and moan as Maggie’s rough hand run under her shirt on her nipple. “Gods.”

Maggie pulled her top and binding off then unbuckled her pants, kicking them away so she was just in her shorts, straining against them.

“You are, as you say, hot, Alex,” Maggie said and pulled Alex’s tights off, licking her lips as she saw she wasn’t wearing any underwear. “ _Meizen (Beautiful)_.” The Alpha pushed her legs apart and licked at her opening, moaning as Alex’s hands shot to her hair. The Omega moaned loudly as she felt two thick fingers enter her cunt, curling against her spot.

“Fuck Maggie,” The woman panted as her legs shook in pleasure. “Gods, I’m cumming.” Maggie lapped her release up, making sure not a drop spilled. After she came down, Maggie moved in between her legs and had pulled her shorts away. Her thick cock waited at Alex’s entrance as the Alpha kissed her roughly. Her tip rubbed across her clit before sliding in. The Omega wailed in pleasure as she felt Maggie’s knot reach her entrance, barely sliding in. Maggie gripped her hips strongly and pulled their waists together, groaning as her head met Alex’s cervix, it flexing around her.

“Good girl,” She grunted as she pulled out and pushed back in, separating her walls each time. “Good _joken gada(fucking girl)_.” They slowly moved to each other, both of them grunting and groaning with each movement.

“Maggie, I’m close. Knot me,” Alex whined, locking her legs around Maggie’s back. The Alpha couldn’t resist and pushed her knot it, slowly since Alex was shrieking with each inch. Alex’s opening tightened around Maggie’s knot as she finally got in it and the heat of her made the Alpha cum with a loud grunt and final thrust. Maggie cursed and mubble in Trig as her cum painted Alex and turned them on their sides. They caught their breath, panting and staring each other in the eye. Alex leaned forward and pressed her hips against Maggie’s, smirking as the Alpha chased after then if she pulled away. The scent of sex filled the room and Maggie’s wolf cheered in pride. Alex looked at her and bit her lip.

“What?” The brunette panted.

 

“Again.”

*** * ***

“What are you doing Raven?” Anya groaned, sitting up from their bed. The Beta was making noises on the floor oblivious to Anya trying to sleep.

“I’m working on something, just go to bed,” She said, picking up her hammer. As she started to use it, Anya groaned and got out of the bed.

“You are my personal torture.” The Alpha stole whatever Raven was tinkering with and was taking it away.

“Ahn, don’t take that. It’s very important,” The Beta said, trying to get it back. Anya stood up and raised her arms, 2 more feet taller than the girl .

“If you wish to work on it, get it from me,” The Alpha dared, yawning slightly.

“You’re like a beanstalk. I’m not Jack.” The Beta stood on her tiptoes, reaching, only grabbing at the top of Anya’s forearms. She tried jumping but the Alpha leaned back every time.

“I do not understand your words, niron.”

Raven stopped and stared at her. “You’re a fucking giant Anya. Like 7 feet tall.”

“I am not. According to Niko, I am only 4 swords tall. You must be short.”

“Haha ass,” Raven said and punched her before giving up and leaning on her frame. “Just give it back.”

“Come to bed with me,” The Alpha said, leaning down and kissing her neck.

“Ahn,” Raven said, starting to whine. “Please just give it back.”

“What did I just say? It is past dark, come to bed with me,” She repeated.

“Anya, please. If you just let me finish, I’ll come to bed with you and not just sleep.” The Beta’s hand roam down to Anya’s sleeping trousers and palms at her crotch gently as she bites her lip. Doing everything she knows the Alpha’s loves. Anya groans, twitching in her pants.

“You better hurry then.” Anya lowers her arms and gives Raven her thing back. “I mean it.”

“Yes general. I’ll hurry.” Raven returned to the table and held a candle up to the object.

“What are you working on, girl?”

“Something, that if it works, will help us get power back to the other clans. It’s very important.” Anya sat next to her and pulled her onto her lap.

“What is it’s name?” She asked, pulling down a strap to Raven’s wife-beater and kissing her shoulder.

“A transmitter,” Raven said, trying to ignore the Alpha’s hands.

“Transmitter? You and your fancy old words.” The blonde lightly bit down on Raven’s scent gland, sliding her hands under her waistband. Raven adjusted herself, trying not to moan as Anya’s fingers get closer to her cunt.

“Ahn, stop. Let me focus,” She whined, crossing her legs, trying to stop the hand from getting lower.

“I do not want to. I want you right now,” Anya purred, biting Raven’s earlobe, her spot. The Beta whined and spun on her lap, wrapping her legs around Anya’s waist and her arms around her neck. Their lips smashed together, Raven moaning loudly as Anya’s tongue entered her mouth, running across the roof of her mouth. The Beta was getting impatient so she clawed at the wolf’s shirt, trying to get it off.

“Calm down girl. I know what you want,” Anya chuckled, moving them to the bed. She laid Raven down and took off her shirt and bindings. She peeled the Latina’s pants off from her legs and kissed her way up to her thighs. Her eyes darkened and dulled as she smelled her girl’s arousal.

“Fucking Anya please fuck,” She said and squirmed, rubbing her legs together, trying to get release. “Just fuck me already.”

“I want to taste you first,” The Alpha said, pulling down the girl’s shorts. She ran her tongue through her seeping wet slit and Raven squealed in pleasure.

“Anya just fucking stick your cock in me! Gods!” The Beta screamed. Anya growled and yanked down her pants. Her cock slapped against her abs and she positioned it, thrusting into Raven with one quick movement. “ANYA!”

The Alpha spread Raven’s legs completely, moving in between them, bottoming out inside her. She wailed as the cockhead pressed agaisnt her cervix. She felt Anya’s nails move across her hot skin and grabbed onto her hips before pulling out just so her head was in and slammed forehead, making the Latina put her arms up against the bedrest to stop herself from hitting it.

“GOD FUCK AHN!” She yelled as Anya started to hammer into her. The blonde’s mouth attached to her girl’s bouncing chest and bit on her nipple, sucking and running her tongue over the sensitive nub. Raven’s walls clenched around her harder and if she weren’t so wet, Anya wouldn’t be able to move. The Beta grabbed a pillow and bit into it, muffling her screams of pleasure. She felt like crying in joy at Anya’s cock pounding into her. She squeezed her eyes tight in ecstasy as she felt one of her fingers slide across her clit. The Alpha pull out of Raven with her whining and turned her on her side, knees up. She kneed in front of her and slide in slowly, rubbing against Raven’s spot in every great way. She grabbed the girl’s thighs and pulled out before slamming back in, pulling Raven down onto her. Anya pinched and rub her clit between her fingers thrusting in. The bed rocked and creaked with her movement and Raven yelled into the pillow.

“Aa-anya. I’m gonna……….fuck…...Ahn……...fuck me I’m gonna cum!” She yelled and clamped down on Anya’s cock as her orgasm washed over her. Anya leaned down and bit Raven’s neck just by her scent gland. She pumped into the Beta, her walls milking her but she didn’t cum. After Raven’s high stopped, Anya started pumping into her again, moving her legs to wrap around her waist. She grabbed the Latina’s waist tightly and growled as she pushed into her, and pulled back, not even an inch coming out. Raven squealed as she came again, biting Anya’s neck on her gland, mating her. Anya’s Alpha howled in pleasure and came, forcing her knot into the hot cavern. Her cum drained into the Beta’s womb, Raven being shot into another orgasm. Her tongue ran across the bite on Anya’s neck and her Beta loved it when she tasted her blood slightly dripping from the wound. Anya’s legs shook as Raven milked her dry. She slumped on her mate’s body as her last few squirts emptied into the girl’s womb.

“God fuck Anya,” Raven panted. “Jeez.”

“You asked from me Raven,” Anya chuckled, kissing her chest. “And you bite me.”

“I-I know. I couldn’t control it,” Raven said, looking down. She bite her lip embarrassed as she saw it was permanent. “Anya, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done something like that without talking about it and I-”

“Raven, do not worry yourself. I enjoyed it,” She said and thrusted into her to show her point. “I feel like I should return the favor.”

“Anya, you said you weren’t ready though. I don’t want you to feel like you’re forced into it.”

“Raven, my love, I would have never done it, I was too afraid. You doing that scared away all my fears. No, all I can think is what would happen if I wasn’t mated to you. Someone would try to steal you away from me and I can’t have that.” Anya pulled the covers over them and kissed Raven’s neck. She laid her head on the girl’s chest. “If you want me to, I will bite you for you to be my mate. I want you as my mate, I want no one else. I’m thinking of no one else but you, you have brainwashed me. I have never felt this way about another person before you and I would like to spend the rest of my days with you, if you want me to.”

Anya heard sniffing and looked back up. Raven was trying to hide her tears under a pillow. “Let me see your beautiful face love” Anya said and pulled the pillow out of her way. Raven tried to cover her face again with her arms but Anya grabbed them. “Raven, why do you try to hide?”

“B-because. T-the only guy I ever loved n-n-never treated me the way you do and I wonder if he e-even loved me. It hurts t-to think that he d-didn’t and my c-chest is so full of e-emotion for you that I d-don’t know what to do anymore.”

Anya’s hands ran over Raven’s legs and under her knees. She propped them up and got closed to the girl’s face.

“Allow me to love you. Please. I want to show you that you deserve more than you think. You may not be royalty but I will treat you like it. Because you are my queen, Raven. My heart, my reason to live. I want you to be the mother of my pups Raven, I want to be with you until my lungs give out. I want you, I want all of you and that will never change. I want to prove it with biting you but if you don’t want that I will just show you anyway I can.”

Raven ugly cried and nodded her head with Anya’s words. The Alpha leaned up and took her lips, kissing her like they were in space and she was the only air. The Beta’s hands tangled in her dirty locks and moaned against her lips. Raven’s heart cried out to Anya’s and yearned to be together. Anya pulled away and moved to Raven’s neck, licking it lightly before chopping down, feeling her teeth sink into her skin. Raven yowled, pain mixed with pleasure as her wolf howled in joy. Anya’s Alpha barked in happiness, finally being with the wolf of her dreams. With their wolves howling in joy, the two consummated their mating late into the night, never wanting to stop. 


	6. Travel

At early dawn, Clarke and Lexa head out with half of the twelves armies. They gathered in Polis a few days before to go over camping spaces and resources. Leading the first part of the convoy was Heda and Skaiheda, both dressed for battle. Lexa bore her war paint different than usual, a little change caused by Clarke. It was still mostly black around her eyes but it dripped colors of blue and green. It still showed strength and growth away from believing that love is weakness. The grounders cheered once they saw her. Now, it was noon and they were trotting on horses. Shifted grounders surrounded both parts of the convey and Anya lead the second part. Raven was in the cart behind her, working on some tech. She and Clarke squealed once the Omega saw her mating bite. After that, they were on the road. They had made good time considering TonDC was 50 miles away and Arkadia was 60.

Clarke estimated that they traveled at least 10 miles and that the horses had another 10 in them. She looked over at Lexa and smirked at the Alpha. She held her head up with pride as they moved through the forest. She giggled to herself as she remembered what the Alpha was like this morning.

* * *

_“Lexa we have to get dressed.” Clarke said, trying to break her grip. The Alpha’s arms were around her waist, keeping her from leaving._

_“Shush, let us sleep,” She murmurs, grabbing Clarke tighter._

_“Come on, what will your warriors think if their commander is late?”_

_“They will think that their commander is getting some,” Lexa chuckled, trying to cling to Clarke. The Omega blushed and tried to push her away some more._

* * *

Breaking Clarke from her thoughts, a wolf came up to them urgently. Lexa looked down at them.

“ _Speak gona (warrior)_ ,” She demanded. They howled and barked and Lexa’s wolf bristened. “EVERYONE STOP!” The convoy was still. Lexa jumped down from her horse and helped Clarke down.

“Lexa what? What is it?”

“ _Maunon (mountain men)_ ,” She said with a deep growl in her voice. She ordered two guards over. “Protect Skaiheda as if she were me.” They nodded. “ _Anya, emo hir. Ogud nau (they’re here. Prepare now).”_

The general nodded and came down from her horse. Raven looked at her distressingly.

“Raven, I will be fine. Lexa and I will protect each other,” She throws her coat into the carriage with Raven and kisses her hand. Lexa, Anya and ten others shift, running off ahead. The convoy is oddly silent……..listening. They heard the stomp of paws running off and they droned out

“Clarke, what’s going on?” Raven panicked. Clarke climbed into the carriage next to her.

“I’m not sure. Lexa said that the mountain men were here,” Clarke explained. Raven’s face went pale. “Calm down Raven, calm down. They’ll both make it back to us.”

*** * ***

Lexa stalks forward, her nose leading her. She looks to her far side and sees Anya with five behind her. The other five are flanking around the side, following the scout. The wolves had rolled in muck to disguise their heat and scent from the mountain’s tech. Suddenly, a dead metal and rotting scent filled Lexa’s nose. Maunon. She dropped lower to the ground and trotted faster, calling two wolves to her side. Anya yipped to the other wolves around the back and Lexa felt the ground shaking under as they charged. She howled and lead the other ahead, running right at the Maunon. Guns fired with quick bursts of light flashing. Whines and whimpers of the injured filled Lexa’s head and she charged at two of the Maunon. They pointed two strange looking guns at her and were about to shoot but Anya charged in, knocking them to the ground.

She stood over them, ripping their masks off and panting as they screamed in pain as their skin and lungs boiled. She looked at Lexa who nodded at her with respect. Then suddenly a gun cocked. Then a flash of light went off.

*** * ***

Clarke’s Omega whined as she heard Lexa’s howl echoing in the forest. There were other yips and barks as well but it went silent again. She caught the attention of a guard.

“Can’t you see what going on? Like send another scout or something?” She asked.

“Skaiheda, Heda told us to guard you and this cart. We must not let you leave,” He told her.

“I’m not asking to leave, I’m asking you to see if they need help. What if they die, do you want Heda’s blood on your hands for not helping?” The guard’s demoner turned.

“Scouts, go see if Heda and the general need help. Be quick!” He ordered. Clarke nodded and went back to Raven.

“You think that they’re ok?” Raven says, Anya’s coat around her shoulders.

“Yeah I think that they’ll be fine, Raven. They can handle themselves,” Clarke reassures her. She knows what Raven is feelings, it was the same when Lexa went to fight Nia. The whole time, her wolf cried out for her to wake up. To just wake up.

“ _Sen op sis au! Sen op fisa, a fisa! (Send help! Send healers, a healer!)_ ” A scout cried out. Clarke’s heart dropped. She jumped down from the carriage and walked up to the wolves that were coming back. Brown, red and grey wolves were coming back with holes bleeding from their fur. They were barely breathing. As they passed by, Clarke frantically looked around. Her heart dropped again as she saw a large black wolf carrying a bronze wolf just the excess fur on her neck. Anya was shot but she was still breathing. Lexa’s paws and muzzle were drenched with blood, some of it her own. SHe shifted back, helping Anya on a cart. Raven wailed as she saw her mate breathing slowly.

“ANYA!” The Beta cried out. Her cries of anguish made Anya’s legs kick as a sign that she was still alive.

“Clarke,” Lexa panted. “Help her.” Clarke grabbed her medic bag and opened it.

Lexa called for clean blankets and hot water. Clarke cut some of Anya’s fur off and cleaned the bullet hole. It was fresh and it bleed each time she cleaned it. The Omega made an incision through the bullet hole and more bleed spilled out. Anya whimpered in pain, too weak to try and move. Lexa held her head on her lap and stroked her fur, calming her down. Anya’s eyes met Raven’s and she whined, wanting her closer.

Clarke took teezers, dipped them in the hot water and slid them into the bullet hole. Anya tensed and whimpered again as Clarke felt around. She let out a breath as she found it and pulled it out. Anya snarled but calmed down. She dropped the bloodied bullet and cleaned the wound again.

“I need a hot knife!” She yelled out and got out a needle and disposable stitches. She began to stitch up the hole, blood seeping out everytime she went in. After she was down, she cleaned it twice, once with water and a second time with alcohol. Anya barely felt it but once she saw the burning blade, she tried to escape. Lexa held her down as Raven whispered in her ear. Clarke dosed Anya’s wound in water again before pressing the heated blade onto her skin. Anya howled out in pain as she felt the extreme heat. She passed out just before Clarke pulled the blade away.

“There…..d-done.” Clarke looked at Lexa who thanked her for saving her mentor. “Does she have any more?”

“Just a part were a bullet nicked her, nothing more,” A healer explained. “I already cleaned and sutured it.” Clarke nodded. “There are others.” The Omega wiped her hands off and followed the healer to a tent that was haphazardly put up.

 *** * ***  

“Maggie calm down, it’s just contractions,” Alex tried to assure her as she squeezed her hand again, calling out in pain.

“It means that they are coming Alex. We should get a healer in here,” Maggie said, watching her mate intently.

“It’s fine Maggie. They aren’t coming until two days,” Alex told her. “I know it.”

“Are you sure Alex? And even if you are, we should still get one in here.”

“Maybe, maybe you’re right. I just don’t want you to freak out.”

“They are my pups Alex. I will always worry about them even once they have pups of their own. It is my duty to worry about them.” Alex began to roll her eyes but squeezed them in pain instead. She wailed loudly and Maggie panicked.

“GET A HEALER!” 

*** * ***  

“Is she going to be ok?” Lexa whispered as if she were afraid of her own voice. They didn’t travel for the rest of the day, they wanted to wounded to heal.

“Yeah, you got her here in time,” Clarke whispered back. Lexa and some others went back to the Maunon’s campground. They found pictures of her and Clarke along with guns and drugs.

“Good…..that is…...good.” Lexa let out a breath. They were in a small tent, not the one for TonDC. An emergency tent. Lexa had them on a cot, the Alpha afraid to let her go. All she could think was, “What if it was Clarke in Raven’s place? And I didn’t make it back?” There were 2 dead, Lexa honored them before their last breaths. Their bodies were sent back to Polis where their families await. “Is Raven ok?”

“Yeah, I think so….I think so. I think that she’ll want to stay with her the whole time we’re here though.”

“I understand that. I do not want you to leave my side either. You will be around me or guards the whole time.”

Clarke pushed herself up. “Lexa no! I can take care of myself. I’m not the same girl I was when I crashed here, I can fight.”

“I know you can Clarke but I……..I cannot take any chances. I cannot lose you. You will listen to me, just this once.”

“Lexa-”

“No objections. Please Clarke, give me the peace of mind,” Lexa said, looking at her with fragile eyes. Clarke stopped and nodded. She laid back on Lexa’s chest and Lexa curled to her form. The blonde was confused at first but realized as Lexa started to cry. She shook against Clarke’s chest and held on to the blonde tightly. Clarke held her head and stroke her fingers through Lexa’s braids as she sobbed.

“ _Ai mous drop of har. Ai mous drop of Onya (I almost lost her, I almost lost Anya). Ai gafen Onya, ai gafen (I need Anya, I need). Ai nonna drop of Onya (I can’t lose Anya).”_

Clarke held her tightly. She whispered to her mate, hoping to calm her cries. Lexa shuddered as Clarke rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

“She’s gonna be ok Lexa, she’s gonna be ok.” Lexa’s mind flooded with memories of her and Anya, training and playing with each other.

* * *

“ _Dei non faer Onya. Ai won dei gon daun!” (That’s not fair Anya, I won that fight!) Lexa cried out, getting up from the ground. She was training with her second on her 14th birthday outside of Polis. They were staying outside of Polis, not training with the other nightbloods. She wasn’t of royal blood so they didn’t let her in. Anya wouldn’t have it and decided to train Lexa herself. The rulers of the clans laughed but Heda allowed it. They built a small hut just outside of Polis and have lived there for 5 years._

_“Et eintheing if yo won Leska. Et matar if yo ai raun. (It doesn’t matter if you won Lexa. It matters if you are standing.) The mentor said. “Gyon op seken, hon daun yo hodgeda (Get up second, take your position.)” Lexa got up and picked up her swords. The newly presented Alpha yelled and charged at her mentor who flipped her over on her ass. Anya chuckled. “Du non mak a laud. Jos gon daun! (Do not make a sound, just fight!) Nodotaim! (Again!)”_

_This time, Lexa ran towards her with her back still turned. She jump and snarled as she landed a strike on Anya’s shoulder. The older Alpha dropped on her knee and chuckled. “Bos Bos Leska! (Good good Lexa) Nodotaim! (Again!)” Anya got up and began to walk off. Lexa watched her feet and charge, sliding under back. Anya fell to the muddy ground and cheered as she got up. “Sha sha Leska, yo are kyon moubeda! (Yes yes Lexa, you are doing better!) Oso wil melon in gon nat. Klin yosef fou dina. (We will head in for the night. Clean yourself before dinner.) Lexa ran off inside and Anya smiled at her._

* * *

"So Anya’s like your older sister? But she has Maggie and you have Lena?” Clarke said in confusion.

“It is strange I know. But, Anya was like an older sis to me. I love her how I love Lena, I’d do anything to protect her. She is my idol. I thank the Goddess for her any time I get. When I was 18, before I met Costia and before she make Jakelin, we had a……..small romance. Mostly sex. It was nice but we soon were drawn to others. We started sleeping together after Jakelin and Costia were gone but it never developed into anything else. _Jok(fuck)_ , she raised me, it would have been a taboo. Shortly after, a few months I suppose, you came down.”

“Wow…..I-I never knew,” Clarke said surprised.

“No one does. Truth be told, I wanted to be with Anya, she was my first love,” Lexa admitted. “But she broke my heart and Costia came along. It all ended out fine but I must tell you, I will always feel for Anya unlike any other person. She was my _deimeikabluma (sunflower)_.”

“Wow Lexa. I….that’s a lot. Is demeikabluma a nickname for her? What does it mean?”

“It is a secret between us. I cannot tell.” Lexa snuggled to Clarke more. “But I want you to know that, I love you. I love you more than I know that the sun will shine again. I love you more than the glowing forest I used to play in as a kid. I love you, please know this.”

“I know you love me Lexa, I love you more,” Clarke said, kissing her forehead.

“That is impossible hodnes,” Lexa chuckles. “But I feel the same.” There was a comfortable silence. “May we sleep now?”

“ _Sha (yes)_.”


	7. TonDC

In the morning the convoy left the makeshift camp. Lexa and some others lifted Anya and the wounded onto a cart and moved out at dawn. The journey was more excruciating that usual with the wounded groaning at the cold. The different colored leaves had fallen onto them and Clarke found herself wanting to run around in them. Lexa felt her same sentiment because she loved the woods in the fall. Now, they are more than halfway to TonDC with Lexa being able to climb the trees and see the distant smoke clouds.

Raven sat next to Anya, stroking her head. During the night, Anya had shifted back into a human. She didn’t have a fever, thank the goddess but, she wasn’t healing fast enough. Lexa assured her, Anya was just a baby when it came to injuries and it takes her a little while to heal completely. She would be ok a few days after they get to TonDC.

Lexa and Clarke were in the front of the convoy again, trotting on the horses. More warriors had shifted into wolves and they were ahead of them, keeping watch. Lexa was on edge ever since the almost attempt on her and Clarke’s life. It means that the Maunon knows who they are. And it terrifies her. Now Clarke was being followed by two guards at all times Lexa wasn’t around her. To get her to go along, Lexa had to be followed by two as well. The Alpha understood of course, they were equally targeted and six eyes are better than two. As they got closer to TonDC, the scouts that were furthest ahead didn’t round back and the faint smell of cooking meat was in the air. Which made everyone’s stomach growl.

“How’s Anya doing?” Clarke asked, slowing her horse to ride beside Raven’s cart.

“S-she’s getting better. She’s not super hot like she was before, the medicine stopped that. I just think she needs some food in her and a proper doctor once we get to the town.” Raven twirled Anya’s braids in her fingers. “Thanks Clarke.”

“It’s ok Raven, I wouldn’t let your mate die, I’d do anything to save her and I did.” The girls smiled at each other.

“Clarke!” Lexa called out. “We are arriving, I need you back up here.”

“Well, I guess this is it,” Raven sighed. “Ready to see everyone again?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

*** * ***

“Octavia, wake up,” Gaia said, shaking the Alpha awake.

“Huh huh wha?” She mumbled, brushing her hair from her eyes.

“Heda and her convoy are coming today, get ready! They are almost here!” Octavia jumped from her bed and opened the closet. She quickly dressed in some formal armor that Indra gave her for occasions like this. She sat in a chair and Gaia haphazardly braided her hair but it was presentable. She rubbed dry charcoal around her eyes and attached her sword to her hip.

“Go, go go,” She said, pushing Gaia out the door. She looked through the town and saw a smoke pire in the middle. The bonfire was already being started. Octavia and Gaia walked through the town and reached the center just as horns sounded off through the forest.

Heda was here.

* * *

Lexa and Clarke straighten their backs as they descended the hill into TonDC. The capital of Trikru was larger than Clarke expected. It was in a large crater, surrounded by trees on all side but one where there was a river. Building and houses were everywhere, both old and new. Clarke marveled at the dilapidated old world building turned into shops and restaurants. An old sign was burned but Clarke read “Ton Dc” on it. As they traveled through the city, crowds separated for them, touching their legs and horses, praising them. Cheers of Heda were throughout the streets and squeals of fawning wolves here heard. Soon, they reached the middle of the town. The blonde’s eyebrow raised as she met eyes with a familiar face.

“Octavia?” The Omega said with speculation. Raven heard her and peeked her head out.

“O?”

“Clarke. Raven, you’re here too?” Octavia said, walking up towards them. Gaia followed. They bowed at Lexa who respectfully nodded her head. Clarke dropped from her horse and hugged her old friend.

“It’s been so long,” Clarke whispered, feeling tears form.

“Yeah, I know princess.” The old friends laughed.

“Wow, you moved up,” Clarke laughed, looking around the town. “You’re the Chief now right?”

“Almost. Indra is retiring once she comes back and is making me Chief then. For now, I am just General of TonDc and Trikru.”

“Indra is not here? When will she be coming back?” Lexa asked.

“Tomorrow afternoon, Heda.” Lexa nodded.

“We have wounded, may we take them to your healer?”

“Yes Heda, Markobe will lead you.” Octavia called over one of her men and they lead the wounded cart to the healer’s place.

“O, That’s still great. How are you doing after Lincoln?” Clarke asked.

“Better. It’s still sour to talk about him but I am healing from him,” Octavia smiled.

“You are Indra’s daughter are you not?” Lexa asked, looking down at Gaia.

“Uh yes Heda,” Gaia said nervously.

“You want to be Fleimkeepa?”

“Yes Heda.”

“Have you taken the test yet? You seem old enough.”

“No Heda, not yet. I am only 17.” Lexa looked at her, raising an eyebrow

“Well, as soon as you are in your 18th summer, take it. You will be a good fleimkeepa after my sister.” Gaia nodded.

“ _Gona! (Warrior!)”_ Lexa called _“sen daun ain trap. (Set down my camp.)_ ” The warriors headed off to the field in between TonDC and Arkadia. “Clarke, I am going with them. You may stay with your friend until I come back.”

Clarke nodded and Lexa left on her horse.

“How’s things been with Heda?” Octavia asked as they began to walk through the town.

“Good. Really good. She’s kind of worried that people will die again with Mount Weather and all,” Clarke started. “Has there been any disappearances here?”

“No. Some banishes but no one just not being there. Mount Weather is still alive?”

“Yes. The Maunon has stolen many people from TonDC and surrounding Trikru villages. It’s hard to understand what they want with us and we didn’t find out until Heda was taken. She found out and stopped them,” Gaia explained.

“Why aren’t they dead?” Octavia asked.

“Because she didn’t want to kill the children and teens. She let them live and it was her greatest burden because now they are back.”

“My mom said that kids were being taken from Arkadia. That’s why we’re here now. While we were traveling here, they attacked us. Anya got shot and Raven’s with her.”

“Raven has a mate? I thought it was just a myth,” O joked. Clarke laughed.

“Yeah I know right? She’s been running from Alphas and Omega alike forever. I’m glad that one finally chased after her.”

“Talking about me behind my back?” Raven said from behind, jumping on Octavia’s back. The now skilled fighter grabbed her and moved her to where she was holding the Beta.

“It’s good to see you Raven,” O laughed. Raven kissed her on the cheek and Gaia stiffed a growl.

“It’s good to see you O. I can see that you’re sort of a badass now,” The engineer laughed.

“Yeah sort of. Heard you got a mate?”

“Yes.” She showed her fresh mating bite. “About two days go.”

“Still pretty fresh huh? Well good for you, as I was saying to Clarke, it’s about time.”

“Yeah. What happened to your grounder pounder?”

“He dumped me and left me for an ex. But, I’m alright now plus I have someone better.”

“Oooh, I wanna meet him,” Raven said, leaning on Clarke.

“Uh her actually,” O told them and Gaia took her hand.

“Hi,” Gaia hesitated.

“She’s not shy at all, I guess she just wants to impress you guys,” Octavia says.

“I’m not being shy right now, just quiet.”

“Yeah sure Gaia.”

“You’re Indra’s daughter? Does she know you two are together?” Clarke asked.

“We just got together,” Gaia told them. “But I am sure my mother will try to kill Octavia.”

“I am too,” The Alpha agreed. “But enough killing talk. A feast is being prepared for you and Heda’s arrival even if it’s under bad conditions. Arkaida will also be coming.”

“Will you be ok with seeing Bellamy?” Raven asked Clarke.

“Yeah, I think he’ll be ok this time.” They continued to talk and walk until a guard came up to them.

“Skaiheda, Raven…...the General is awake,” He panted out.

*** * ***

“I am ok Raven, I am ok,” The blonde woman said, groaning as Raven squeezed her. “I promise you.”

“Anya, you were almost dead, how can you be ok? You were asleep for hours!” The Beta protested, hugging her again.

“My wolf needed time to heal and I slept through it,” Anya looked at Clarke. “Tell her.”

“She’s right Raven. Anya is close to being all better, she just needs to eat and get her energy back. Her wolf directed it to healing and not to being awake,” Clarke explained.

“I am glad you are awake Anya,” Lexa said, patting her shoulder. The older wolf nodded at her.

“Are we in TonDC? Is Indra here?” Anya asked, fully sitting up.

“Yes we are and Indra is not here. She’ll be arriving tomorrow,” Octavia explained.

“Octavia, it is good to see you,” Anya greeted. “I heard you are Chief to be. Indra is retiring?”

“Yes, once she gets back. She wanted to do one last battle,” The general quoted.

“It seems like it is her time then. She is in her 64th winter after all. Indra is a strong Beta for lasting so long,” Anya said. Lexa nodded.

“I think she uh went to the place where my father died,” Gaia said, rubbing her arm. “The field.”

Lexa and Anya nodded respectively. “Hopefully she does come back. She told us that she wanted her last breath to be there.”

There was a silence between them and no one dared interrupt it. After a few minutes, Raven decided to break it.

“So, we should get ready for the celebration right? Arkadia’s gonna be here soon.”

“Yes Raven, you are right. Clarke, come with me so we can get ready,” Lexa said and they left. They walked away from the camp into the woods and Clarke raised her eyebrow.

“Are you kidnapping me?”

“You are silly Clarke, why would I kidnap you if you willingly go along with me?” Lexa questioned as they walked further into the woods. Clarke took her mate’s arm and held her hand.

“Where are we going then?” Clarke asked, looking up at her.

“You will have to see. I am surprised that you haven’t seen it before you came to Polis,” Lexa said, smiling at her. Clarke’s wolf warmed.

They walked, the sounds of the forest surrounding them. Clarke wanted to run around and see everything. She didn’t really get to enjoy the forest or the ground because as soon as they crashed, they were taken. Luckily, with the peace treaty, the other kids who fell got to take in what they didn’t have on the Ark. Clarke looked down at their hands and felt complete. They were like two puzzle pieces that were stranded from each other. Everything else was there but not the two middle pieces but now, they’re interlocked, the whole piece complete. After a while, they entered a dark place of the forest, one that made her wolf shake with fear. But once she saw that Lexa was unphased by the dark, she calmed down.

“Where are we?”

“The glowing forest. Miles down it runs until it reaches Trishana Kru,” Lexa tells her. She smiles at Clarke. “Watch this.”

The Alpha run her hand over the leaves and once she moved away, they started to glow. She began to touch everything like a child and a bright blue light surrounded them.

“Join me Clarke,” She said, sticking her hand out. Clarke stared down at it and hesitantly took it. Lexa pulled her closer and kissed her, the Omega giggling. Lexa lifted and spinned her, Clarke squealing with joy. “I love you Clarke, I love you with all of my being.” Lexa kissed her again, this time the kiss feeling sad and down.”

“What’s wrong, Lexa?” Clarke asked, stroking the side of her face.

“I...I am fine Clarke. I just wanted to show my love to you.”

“Lexa, you do that just by smiling at me. You didn’t have to do this, it makes me feel like you’re guilty about something.”

“ _Ai moba Klark (I’m sorry Clarke)_ , I feel the weight of death on my shoulders and I do not know how much longer I have with you.”

“What do you mean Lex? You’re going to die?” Clarke was getting increasingly worried.

“The mountain. It was almost my death last time and I fear that it will be this time.” She looked at the ground and the light surrounding her feet. “I do not wish for you to remember me in a bad light.”

“Lexa, you aren’t going to die,” Clarke says, grabbing her face.

“I am their target, Clarke. They will never stop until they have me and they’ll try to kill you too. I will defend you until I stop breathing. And if it is the Goddess’s will for this battle to be my last, I want to remember you in all of your glory.”

“Lexa, no. You’re not going to die. We will fight the mountain together like we beat Nia. You aren’t leaving me.”

“Clarke..”

“No Lex. Just no. We are staying alive and together until we’re both old and grey with grandpups running around. We’re going to have as many pups as you want and as my body can take and we will raise them, both of us. You’re going to make it out of this alive and the mountain will be down and not harmful to future generations.”

Lexa stares at her longingly. She purrs and kisses Clarke’s forehead. “I can’t lose you.”

“I can’t lose you. If you’re in danger it means I’m in danger because I am not leaving your side during this fight. We will defeat them together. Together Lexa.”

“Together.”

*** * ***

As nightfall came, so did the people of Arkaida. They brandished weapons and armor but did not point them at the people of TonDC. The celebration was magnificent. Anya caught up with old friends and showed Raven off. The Beta told them all about her projects and they all agreed that it would be a great improvement for the clans willing. Octavia was drinking with her old friends from the drop and her new friends, her warriors. Gaia was with her, laughing along at the Alpha’s tales when she was a pup. Lexa was at her throne, sitting of the camp and party as people drunk and partied, splitting to work out their, frustrations. She sniffed around for her mate and saw her talking to someone. An Alpha but Heda did not let her control get unhinged.

“Clarke,” Bellamy smiled and hugged her tightly. “Oh I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too Bell. How was everything been there?” She asks, trying not to ball her face in disgust at his scent. Bellamy used to smell like apples and caramel but now, it’s metal and gunpowder.

“It’s been ok. Abby is chancellor now so she’s making things right for the Omegas. She’s banishing people who try to force them and making the Omegas part of something more than breeding. She’s doing good.”

Clarke smiled at her mother’s improvement. “That’s awesome. So what are you now, a guard or something?”

“Head of the guards. I control with they do and don’t do.”

“That’s great Bell, you’re apart of something that’s more than yourself. Do you have a mate now?” She asked, hopeful that he got over her. With the change of his scent and face, she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

“Clarke, I was hoping that you’d come back with me. We were a pair, unstoppable together. Now that I’m head guard and you’re the chancellor’s daughter, no one can tell us no.”

“No one needs absolute power Bellamy, it only leads to more problems and wars.”

“Your Heda has absolute power. Everyone goes right to her, she’s the leader,” He says, trying to justify his point. He thinks Lexa controls everything that anyone does. But how wrong he was.

“Lexa doesn’t have absolute power. Yes, she can kill someone without major consequences and can banish whomever she’d like but she doesn’t. She knows that she could rule everyone, she chooses not to. She allows clans to lead themselves and answer to their elected leader. She’s not a bloodthirsty killer and tyrant.”

Bellamy scoffed and scratched his chin. “Did she tell you that? Really, you believe her? Fine, believe her but listen to this. I will tell her what you did.” Clarke’s heart dropped and she could smell him getting angrier. “Once you’re not a knothead and you come crawling back, you know where to find me. Bye Clarke.” He turned and walked off and Clarke was glad he did. She felt that Lexa was coming and she backed up into her arms.

“What did he want? I can smell his reek,” She growled towards his direction.

“He wanted me to go back with him when this is all over. He still doesn’t accept that I’m mated and in love with you.” Clarke said dully. “Can we go to our tent for the night?”

“Anything you want, Clarke.” They walked back to the party and Lexa said her official goodbyes before following Clarke into their tent. The blonde undressed and laid on the bed, Lexa getting behind her and pulling up the covers.

“What is the matter, hodnes?”

“Nothing, just need to be close to you.” Clarke turned around and cuddled to Lexa’s chest. The Alpha wrapped her arms around her and they fell asleep, the bonfire roaring outside as people drunk and cheered.


	8. Birth

“Just breath hodnes breath,” Maggie repeated for what felt like the twentieth time to Alex. The Omega hadn’t let go of her Alpha’s hand since she went into labor. Maggie saw that the sun was raising so it made 4 hours since she started. Four healers were in their quarters, checking on Alex every 30 minutes. Apparently, the pups were very close to being born.

“ _Ai op de melon (I see the head.)_ Push Omega push,” The healer said. Alex squeezed Maggie’s hand harder as she began to push. “Again, again.” Alex yelled as she push. “One more _biga(big)_ push!” Alex pushed as hard as she possibly could and wailing filled the room. The first baby came out, a boy. He was pale and had a small tuff of brown hair on his head. They wrapped him in a small blanket and carried him off to the bathroom. Alex wailed, trying to reach for him but Maggie stopped her.

“They must clean him and you still have two left. He’ll be ok,” Maggie said, kissing her temple. Alex nodded even if her Omega hated not being around her child.

“Push again, I see the other’s head, they are battling to get out,” The healer said. Alex gripped the sheets and Maggie’s hand as she roared and began to push again. Her groan burned in pain as the head moved through. “Again, another big one!” Alex yelled and pushed with all her might. The second’s head breached through and wailing filled the room again. “There we go.” Another pup came out, a smaller boy. He was tan like Maggie with a lot of brown hair on his head. They swaddled him and carried him into the bathroom.

“You only have one more left hodnes,” Maggie whispered to her. Alex whimpered.

“I don’t think I can do it Maggie, I don’t think I can,” She said but yelled as another contraction shook her body.

“Yes yes you can my love. This is our last pup, we must get her out,” Maggie said.

“Her? You think it’s a her?” Alex asked, looking into her eyes.

“Yes, someone for her brothers to protect.” Maggie smiled at her. “Let’s see her.”

“I see the last head, let’s get them ok Omega,” The healer said. “Push.” Alex let out her loudest yell yet as she pushed the baby’s head through. They raised the child and Maggie began to cry as she saw it was a girl. She was tan like her brother before her with a mix of red and brown hair. She didn’t cry like them and Maggie sensed that she would be an Alpha. They put her in a blanket but she didn’t make a sound as they carried her away. “ _Hod op, der es moun yongon (Wait, there’s another young one.)”_

“Alex, you need to push again, there’s one more.” Alex looked at Maggie happily. She began to push again but this time, the child came out with ease. There was no wailing or movement from them. The healer looked at her apprentice and shook her head. They wrapped the baby up, face covered. “N-no, no.”

“What Maggie what?” Alex said, trying to sit up. Maggie looked down in defeat.

“She is not alive hodnes,” Maggie whimpered and tears streamed down her face.

“W-what do you mean? S-she’s dead?” The healer nodded. “N-no, no NO NO SHE CAN’T BE NO!” Alex struggled and launched towards the baby. Maggie grabbed her arm and held her back.

“Alex, she isn’t coming back. She isn’t.” Alex cried out.

“NO, NO NO NO! PLEASE NO!” Maggie held her as her mate scratched and bite her, trying to get free. Alex’s screams filled the tower and everyone was awoken. 

*** * ***

“Lena, Lena do you hear that?” Kara mumbled, waking up. She lit a candle and put on her glasses. “Someone’s yelling.” Lena was shaken awake.

“What is it, hodnes?” The Omega yawned. “The sun isn’t up yet.”

“I-I know but I feel as if something is wrong.” Kara’s Alpha bristened as Alex’s screamed filled her head.

“NO, NO, NO, PLEASE NO!” Kara jumped from the bed.

“Something’s wrong with Alex, Lena, come on.” They rushed as they put on clothes and shoes. They used the stairs and run to Alex’s room. Guards were standing outside but let them in. Alex’s protests and yells were loudler and more gut wrenching. “Alex, Alex what’s wrong?” Kara got on the bed with her sister and the redhead clung to her.

“She’s, she’s gone. Kara she’s gone,” The Omega repeated. They looked at Maggie who wrench of sadness.

“One didn’t make it. We didn’t even expect her and she didn’t make it,” Maggie revealed. Kara’s heart dropped and she held Alex tighter as her sister cried.

“Where are the others?” Lena asked.

“Being cleansed and checked for illness. So far, no word of anything bad.” Lena walked into the bathroom. There were 3 healers and three pups. They were quiet as if they were sleeping.

“Are they ok?”

“They are fine. Strong and healthy. We can bring them out now to be named and recorded,” The lead healer said. Lena nodded and they left the bathroom. Alex looked up, tears still on her face as her children were brought out.

“Would you like to hold them?” Alex and Maggie nodded. Kara moved from the bed as Maggie sat next to Alex. One was put in the Omega’s hands while the other two were in the Alpha’s arms.

“What would you like to name them?”

“Our firstborn, Levi,” Maggie said and Alex nodded. “The second son, Davi and our daughter…”

“Tali. Her name will be Tali.” The healer nodded and spoke silently to the recorder. He wrote down the children’s names and their parents.

“We will leave you be.” The healers and recorded her left, closing the doors behind her.

“Levi, Davi and Tali,” Kara said, smiling. “Hi, I’m your aunt.” Tali grabbed her finger and looked up at her. “Whoa, she has green eyes.”

“Like Tris,” Maggie smiled sollumly. Tali was the biggest out of them all even if she was the younger by 4 minutes. She had curly brown hair that had red shards here and there. Her green eyes contrast with her skin but in the most beautiful way possible. Her brothers, Levi and Davi were basically twins. Levi was pale like Alex but with straight brown hair. His thumb was in his mouth and he was looking around with brown eyes. Davi was a carbon copy of Levi but with Tali’s characteristics. He had skin like Maggie’s and dark brown curly hair. His brown eyes looked at everything a bit frightened.

“The healer said they were strong and healthy,” Lena told them.

“Good.” Alex smiled at them.

“Yes,” Maggie said, rubbing their heads. “Lena, can I ask a favor of you?”

*** * ***

Raven was sitting in her tent, waiting for Anya to wake up. It’s been three days since she’s gotten shot and she’s spent most of them healing. The Beta knows that it’s only because her body is healing but it feels like she’s dead. She did almost die after all. If it weren’t for Clarke fixing her up. She whined and rubbed her forehead. Being a mate to someone had a lot more feelings than anyone talked about. Her one body sparked when Anya moved the wrong way. Her ankle throbbed if the Alpha walked on it too much. It’s like they share the same body. It was really weird to the Beta but she didn’t mind it. She also felt the good emotions. Her heart swells whenever she looks at her Alpha and she smiles at her. Whenever Raven looks at Anya, she can feel the warm fluffy feelings that the Alpha would never admit to feeling. And when they were mating, everything was way way better than when she was with Finn.

“Raven, what are you thinking about?” Anya’s voice startled her as she was shook out of her thoughts.

“Just…..just nothing.” The Alpha got up and put her arms around her mate’s waist.

“Tell me, love. I will get it out of you one way or another.” Raven looked back at her and kissed her.

“How’d you get shot?”

“I was paired with Lexa. She had just taken down one of the maunon and the other was about to shoot at her head. I pushed her out of the way and got hurt in the process. Do not blame her, I should have just taken out the maunon instead of getting in the way.”

“It’s her fault,” Raven growled.

“No, love, it’s not. It was just an accident.” Anya said, turning her around. “Please do not get upset.”

“Why not? It’s-ts her fault. You g-got shot and I almost lost you when I just got you. I just got you,” Raven cried, leaning on her chest.

“I know love, I know.”

“No you don’t. I felt abandoned when you were sleep. I kept thinking, what if you didn’t wake up? What if your body gave up? I cc-an’t handle thinking that Anya, I can’t!” The Alpha pulled her furs over them both and held Raven’s face.

“Raven, I am not leaving you. I am not. You are the love of my life, the future mother of my pups. I will not leave my life when it just started. You are my life and I want to more with you. I want to help the villages with your _tek(tech)_ and listen to you talk your knowledge when if I do not understand what you speak. I want our children to be as smart as you are and to hear you all talk about your space.” Raven giggled through tears. “Can you imagine that? Can you, because it will all happen. Everything I spoke with come true. I am staying in your life no matter how much I get hurt. I will not give up even if the pain burns. I am yours and will stay with you until my body grows grey.”

Raven nodded and kissed her Alpha. She moved to her lap, not separating their lips. The Beta panted against her lips but didn’t move away. She lightly moved against her lap and the Alpha groaned but it was not one of pain.

“Raven, we cannot start something we won’t finish,” Anya chuckled as her mate kissed her neck.

“Lexa and Clarke aren’t even up yet. We have time.” Anya rolled her eyes but she couldn’t deny her Beta.

“As you wish.” Her fingers slipped under the waistband of Raven’s shorts to a radiating wet heat. She rubbed her fingertip against Raven’s clit and the Beta moaned on her neck.

“Inside, need you,” The Beta let out. Anya slowly moved to Raven’s opening and slide one finger in. The Latin clenched around her as she began to curl it up against her front wall. Raven moaned, biting her neck, making a fresh mark on her tan-ish skin. “M-more.” Anya put in another finger and Raven cried out. “Mmore. Want your k-knot.”

“That is something that we don’t have time for. Maybe later in the night,” Anya whispered in her ear, making Raven shutter around her fingers. She slide in one more and began to pump in and out. Raven grinded against her, upset at the slow pace.

“Ff-ucking faster Anya.” The Alpha moved her hand faster, making sure her run across Raven’s spot inside her. Raven pulled down Anya’s shorts and moaned lowly as her hard cock slapped against the General’s abs. She moved up, making Anya’s fingers exit her and began to rut against Anya’s shaft. The Alpha groaned at the slick heat on her.

“ _Jok Ravion (fuck Raven_ ).” The Beta moved harder against her, humping roughly. Her head got caught against Raven’s clit and the Latin shrieked with pleasure. Anya put her hand over her mouth. “We must be silent.” Raven nodded but continued to move. Anya sat up, chest to chest with her mate. Raven’s hips didn’t stall as she held Anya’s face and kissed her roughly. They moaned and panted against each other’s lips. “ _Spichen gada (goddamn girl) Pro joken frag op ai. (You’re gonna fucking kill me.)”_

“Inside, inside, Anya I need you inside please.” The Alpha nodded and pushed herself inside her contracting warmth. “Shit.” Anya grabbed her hips and began to hump up, her head hitting against Raven’s cervix. Raven bit down on Anya’s neck as she was fucked into. She moaned and clenched her teeth with each pump into her.

“ _Jok, gonna kum! Ravion skrish! (Fuck, gonna cum! Raven shit!)_ ” Anya pumped up into her, skin audibly slapping against each other.

“Anya cum please, I’m gonna” Raven whimpered, running her nails down Anya’s back, ripping her shirt and making welts in her skin. As her Alpha thrusted into her one last time, her walls clamped down and she came, silently screaming out her name. Anya humped into her a few more times and came, painting her walls in a steaming white. Raven groaned with a gutteral sound and slumped against Anya’s chest.

“ _Yu wil frag op ai (You will kill me)_ girl,” Anya huffed.

“Maybe that’s the plan.”

* * *

Clarke watched her mate and generals go over plans to break back into the Mountain. She was in her full Heda mode, stoic face and unemotional voice. Her war paint was all black today and Clarke was a little disappointed but not much because she put it on her earlier in the morning. The Omega looked around and felt a shiver run up her back. And not the pleasant kind.

Bellamy and a few other guards were staring at her from afar. Clarke looked down at his gun and followed his gaze to Lexa. No, he wouldn’t dare. He’s not that much of an idiot. She started to walk over to her mate in the open war tent. She felt the other Alpha’s gaze trying to burn holes in the back of her head. She glanced at Lexa then back at Bellamy. He was staring and mentioned her over. She shook her head no but he turned to one of the guards afar and they pointed a gun at Lexa. Clarke’s Omega roared and she walked over to him.

“What is your problem! You can’t point a gun at the Commander! Every clan will be ready to attack Skaikru!”

“Does it look like I care?” Bellamy looked crazy. His hair was oily and dark bags were under his eyes. “You’re coming with me.”

“No, no I can’t. I can’t be where Lexa can’t see or scent.”

“Too bad. You’re coming with me or I shoot your little commander,” He growls. “Better yet, I’ll tell her what you did and then kill her.”

“N-no, you can’t do that.” Her voice stuttered in fear.

“I will. I’ll call her over here to an ambush, tell her what you did to those kids and rape you in front of her while torturing her. It will be slow and painful.” Clarke turns and looks at Lexa who looks increasingly frustrated.

“Fine, I’ll go with you.” He nodded and they walked into the woods. Three of Bellamy’s troup followed them while the rest stood at the edge of the woods. As they got further away from the large field, Clarke faintly heard Lexa yelling out.

“CLARKE! WHERE IS MY MATE!” She whined at the sound.

“Keep moving,” Bellamy growled. They reached an opened bunker and he pushed Clarke in. “Keep watch.” The door slammed. Clarke looked around and saw a table with two chairs with a bed in the corner.

“How long will you keep me here?” She looked for a way out but there was only one.

“As long as I want. You’re not in control here like you were with that weak Alpha. Unlike her, I’m stronger.”

Clarke pitifully chuckled. “Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that.” Bellamy turned and struck her to the ground.

“Do not speak unless I say you can!” He growled and sent out his dominating but funky pheromones.

“Bellamy, what do you want!” She yelled at him but he kicked her in the stomach. She groaned in pain, holding herself.

“I-I used to think that I wanted you. I wanted you to be mine but the longer you were away, I didn’t want that anymore. Now, I want to prove a point to the grounders and your commander. Omegas deserve to be on their knees, servicing their Alpha and unspeaking. You shouldn’t be in places of power or or in public. These savages are crazy to think that. And now, after I show you your place, I will kill that monkey you love so much.”

“Don’t. Touch. Lexa,” She heavied and he kicked her twice, in her head and back. Tears welled up in Clarke’s eyes but she didn’t let them fall.

“Speak again, do it I fucking dare you. I will beat you so bad that you won’t remember your name, let alone hers. Do it again!”

“Fuck.” She spit out blood. “You!” Clarke jumped up and charged at him, tackling him to the ground. His gun slide across the concrete ground. She got on top of him and started to punch him. Bellamy overpowered her with his pheromones and strength, knocking her head to the ground. It bounced painfully and he began to punch her. Her ears began to ring as her face numbed. Her nose cracked against his fist and she gave up. The last clear thing she heard was the bunker door opening and the weight of Bellamy was suddenly off her. She turned to see somebody over him, beating him. She sniffed painfully and smelled iron mixed with something or someone else.

“Lexa?” And she passed out.

“ _Hey Clarkey, wake up.” Someone whispered in her ear. She sat up and looked around, tears welling and falling as she saw her dad._

_“D-daddy? Daddy!” She yelled, hugging him. He laughed heartily as his arms went around her._

_“My Clarke. All grown up.” His blond hair was a bit younger but she recognized his scent._

_“I missed you so much pup.” He kissed her forehead._

_“What are you doing here? Am I dead?”_

_“No, not even close to your time. You’re just in between. It’s where you got when you’re knocked out.”_

_“Still Daddy, I have to get back to Lexa.”_

_“Your mate is fine and just to say, I am very impressed. You found a good sire for your pups.”_

_“I’m not pregnant Daddy, not yet anyway,” Clarke laughed._

_“Maybe not but soon. I saw it, your mate’s rut is coming up soon it seems like.” And with that, Jake vanished._

“Please please wake up. Clarke, I can’t lose you please.” Clarke heard her before she saw her. She smelt Lexa’s tears and her blood. “Please Goddess, let her wake up please. I can’t lose her, please please please.”

“Lex?” The Omega croaked, trying to sit up. Lexa looked up.

“Clarke? Clarke?” She smiled through tears. The brunette’s face had a busted lip and a crooked nose, bleeding but she didn’t seem phased. “Thank the Goddess.”

“What, where’s Bellamy?”

“Over there, dead hopefully.” She growled at his body. Clarke saw that he was still breathing.

“We have to go, leave.” Clarke tried to sit up but she groaned in pain.

“No, do not move. I believe that he broke your ribs, you must not move until they are a bit better healed.” Lexa got up and walked over to the sink. She grabbed a cloth and wet it, coming back to clean her mate’s face. Clarke was still as she did and felt horrible as she saw the pale red on the white.

“How’d you find-” Just as Clarke began, a loud horn went off and she whined as she felt Lexa’s Alpha become scared. “What was that?”

“The fog.” 


	9. Bunker Stories

Lexa rushed and closed the bunker door just as a pale green air ran over it. Clarke looked out the window and saw the fog cloud outside. Lexa began to cover the window with cloth, making sure it was sealed. 

“ _ Skrish, spichen Maunon. Oso ar seifas hir (Shit, goddamn Mountain Men. We are trapped here) _ .” Lexa began to pace around, thinking of a way out. 

“What’s the fog Lexa?” Clarke asked, painfully sitting up. 

“The fog, from Maunon. It’s a burning air that will chew away your skin in seconds. It is their defense and a way for them to capture us. We rebuilt some bunkers near from the old world. They are the only safe place if you’re caught in it.” Lexa ran to the door and looked again. “We’ll be safe in here until it breaks. But we must not make any loud sounds, the Maunon will probably be out looking. We are too close to their border.” 

“How long does it usually last?” 

“It has been 10 years since I came across it. They have probably improved the time it stay but it used to be a few hours.” 

“A few hours? Oh god, he’ll definitely wake up.” Clarke’s eyes shot to Bellamy’s limp body and she flinched as his hand twitched slightly. 

“I’ll tie him up and torture him. He touched you, he hit you, he will die for it.” Lexa growled towards him and grabbed a chair. She got some rope and placed him in the chair, wrapping it around him and tightening the rope painfully so if he moved, it would burn him. After she was done, she sat beside Clarke and held her. The Omega nooked her head in Lexa’s neck and nibbled on her mating bite. “Did he……..did he mate you?” 

“N-no. He didn’t get to. He only hit me.” 

 

“Why didn’t you come to me? I would have killed him before he laid a finger on you.” Lexa held Clarke closer, kissing her forehead. 

“He had someone ready to shoot you. I couldn't risk it Lex, I couldn’t lose you.” 

“I can’t lose you either Clarke. Do you think that I’ll still want peace with Skaikru knowing that one of them killed you? Do you think that I wouldn’t ignore the Maunon and rush war on Arkadia? Kill everyone in my sight? You…...you help me keep my sanity, my control. Without that, I am just a rut headed Alpha who seeks to kill and to fuck. I do not want that for anyone, let alone me. I can’t Clarke, I can’t be without you.”

“I can’t be without you either Lex. That’s why I went with him,” Clarke sighed. “He was going to shoot you, I just know that he was. I had to go with him, if I didn’t, I knew that he would and that it would trigger war through all of the clans, not just us. I couldn’t let that happen, I couldn’t let the blood be on my hands.” 

“Not unlike those kids huh? You, you forgot about them huh?” Bellamy quipped, making the turn to him. “How many was it again? 15? 20? Oh yeah, now I remember, it was 35. 35 kids that were slaughtered in cold blood. It was chilling wasn’t it?” 

Lexa stalked towards him, grabbing what was left of his shirt. She growled and pounded his face, blood covering her fist. She stopped and pushed him back. “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right now?” 

“Because, I have to tell you a story about Clarke. I’m sure it’s one she never told you because she worships your cock.” Lexa turned and kicked him. 

“Watch your words boy, I am barely controlling myself.” She walked back to Clarke and stood next to her. 

“I wouldn't escape Clarke’s thoughts by dying. Just like those kids didn’t either. Didn’t, didn’t one of them look up to you? Her name was Charlotte, right? I still have no idea how you did that.” 

“Bellamy, shut the hell up!” Clarke hissed at him. 

“You didn’t gag me so I have the freedom of speech. I remember that you got your mother and Jaha to brush off your mass murder.” Lexa looked at him questioningly.” Ah yes, almighty Commander. Your little mate here is a serial killer.” 

“I am not!” She threw a cup at him and it shattered on the ground next to him. 

“Oh but you are. 35 kids in between the ages of 6 and 9, never to see the ground like at the other Ark people have. Their bodies are rotting in space as we speak, they have been for 10 years. Mauled by a blonde Omega wolf.” Lexa rushed at him, slamming him against the floor. She plummeted her fist against his nose at least 20 times before getting up and kicking him around. 

“Speak about Clarke like that again and I will throw you out into the acid fog.” Tears were stirring in the back of the Commander’s ears at the thought of the killed pups. 

“Lex, just stop. Pull him up, I have something to say.” Lexa turned and saw her mate defeated. “Please.” She begrudgingly pulled the boy up but then punched him again. 

“What is it, Clarke? Are his words true?” 

“In a way. A few years ago, before I crashed with the 100, there was an accident on the Ark. It was me and my dad. He was teaching my class of pups and I was about 8 or 9 then. Anyway, something happened and I was the only one to make it out alive.” 

“Ah, ah ah Clarke. We both know that that’s not true. We both made it out, didn’t we. I remember all what happened that day." 

* * *

_ Two kids were sitting in class together. An Alpha boy and Omega girl. He was flirting with her and she was ignoring him, watching her father teach. Suddenly, four guards walked in with Jaha. The chancellor argued with Jake, the girl’s father and the Omega was furious. He was shaking his head no and growling at Jaha. The man didn’t seemed concerned and order his two guards to contain Jake. They walked over to the girl greeting her at nicely as possible. Once she was slightly relaxed, they grabbed her, sticking her with syringes filled up a red liquid. The girl’s eyes turned gold. Jaha nodded his approval and left the room with his guards. He watched as the girl shifted into a medium sized golden wolf. She launched and blood began to fly, along with the high pitched screams of terror and the scent of fear flooded the classroom. Jaha watched from outside.  _

_ “Sir, we need to stop her, she’s killing the children,” A guard said. _

_ “Yes, it seems that the Cerberus project is too dangerous to be experimented with further. Once she is done, sedate her and place her in containment. Also, clean this place up and detach it, saying that the children died in a chamber malfunction.” He left and the guards outside the door watched and heard the slaughter and screams of the children. After they saw that the Omega girl had passed out, they entered the room, gathering her. In the corner, there was the sound of a whimper and they found a little boy with shaggy brown hair. His name tag read Bellamy.  _

_ “W-what happened to Clarke? W-why did she kill them?” The guards panicked and knocked the boy out, placing him in the infirmary until he awoke. Once they were done, they went back to the classroom only to find that the airlock had shut behind him, leaving them trapped. They yelled and pounded against the door as Jaha detached them from the main Ark, sending them into space. Soon after, he announced that 35 children and 4 guards were killed in an Ark malfunction, causing it to detach and blow up.  _

* * *

 

 

“You slaughtered those kids and you were going to kill me until you passed out.” Lexa looked at her mate in disbelief. Clarke began to cry and Bellamy chuckled. “I know you enjoyed it. I know that you loved the smell of iron on your fur and taste of it in your mouth. I know that it got you off.” 

“I WAS 8! I WAS 8 AND I WAS DRUGGED! I DON’T REMEMBER KILLING THEM, I ONLY SAW THE TAPE! I WOULD NEVER KILL MY BEST FRIENDS, I LOVED THEM ALL, I HAD NOTHING AGAINST THEM!” Clarke yelled, standing, struggling on her feet. 

“I was there Clarke. I saw your blood soaked paws and muzzle. Red shining teeth. I remember it all and you got the chancellor to look away. I know how you did that too, being an Omega must work wonders for you huh?” Lexa punched him again. 

“Quiet. Be quiet now or I will rip the tongue from your mouth.” 

“Bitch. Her Omega pussy must work wonders for you huh? Hey, has she ever let you fuck her ass? No? Well, you’re missing out, it’s one of the best things ever right Clarke? You came all over my knot didn’t you?” Lexa howled and knocked him down, punched his face until it almost concaved. She only pulled away when she saw his eyes roll back. 

“I will kill him, I will kill him.” She turned to Clarke and saw the Omega holding herself as if she were scared. “Clarke…” 

“Don’t come near me! I’m a monster! A monster! I killed them, I killed all of them! I-I soaked their bloods across the metal floor that day, it was my fault! I killed them Lexa, I killed them!” Clarke sobbed loudly and shook herself. Lexa climbed on the couch, next to her. Clarke fought her away but Lexa lifted her onto her lap, holding her closely. 

“Clarke, Clarke, it wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t want to hurt them you didn’t want to kill them. They were your friends right?” Clarke nodded through her tears. “You trusted them and they trusted you huh?” She nodded again. “Then they have forgiven you. Their spirits have passed on to the Goddess and they are celebrating with her. I believe that they have forgiven you for your deeds that weren’t even yours. You were drugged and hypnotized. It is not on you in any way. It wasn’t your actions, you don’t even remember it.” Clarke shuttered and tried to get closer to Lexa. “It wasn’t on you, it wasn’t, my love.” 

“How can you still love me? How can you still want me?” She whispered, hating her own voice. 

“Because I have killed too. I’ve killed many more than you do and I understand what you are going through. I killed the people that trained with me before I came Heda. Some were only 10, maybe younger. After that, I went numb. I stopped caring who met the end of my blade and whose blood I spilled. Sometimes, if they were a child, I spared them into slavery instead of death but it was no better. I do not want you to end like me. Now, if I killed the same amount of people, I would not care but guess what.” She touched her mate’s chest, near her heart. “You do. Even if it was years ago, you still care. You still love the kids that were lost. Clarke, you have love in your heart and you still have your soul. You still have your love. And that’s why I love you. Because you love, because you care. You are my mate, my love, Clarke Griffin. You are not what that psycho made you when he drugged you, you are not.” 

“Lex..” 

“You’re not Clarke. You are not the words that that pup over there speaks of you, you are you. You are my headstrong, confident, loving, caring, won’t submit to just anyone mate. And I love you for it. I love you, I love you, I love you.” Lexa began to kiss her, staring with her hands, moving to her arms, then her face. “I love you, I love you and I won’t stop saying it until you stop crying and kiss me.” Clarke sniffled, crying slightly and held Lexa tight. 

“Oh good for you two. Two mass murderer together, praise the psychos!” Bellamy said, waking up. “Someone help me.” 

“I will rip your balls from your body and stuff them into your mouth.” The Alpha pulled out her dagger and plunged it down between Bellamy’s legs, causing him to howl. He looks down and sees how it only went into his thigh but very close to his groin. 

“I’ll kill you bitch. I have men waiting outside for me.” 

“Do you? I am sure by now that they are burning in the acid fog, cursing your name to hell. Say one more thing boy and I swear that I will hit my true target.” She yanked the blade out and rubbed it dry on his hair. He shook in the chair angrily, snarling at her. “You do not scare me.” 

“I’LL KILL YOU, I’LL GET ALL OF ARKADIA TO BELIEVE ME! THEY WON’T STAND BY SOME, SOME SAVAGE LIKE YOU! ONCE YOU’RE GONE, CLARKE WILL COME BACK WRITHING ON MY DICK LIKE THE BITCH-” 

Lexa’s blade stuck between his legs and he looked down. He whimpered, catching the full extent. “W-wha?” She pulled it back and it dripped in blood. He looked down again and wailed as blood seeped from his pants. 

“I told you, do not underestimate me boy.” She walked back to Clarke, taking her in her arms again and holding her. Bellamy’s wails went out until the fog had disappeared and the night sky had risen. Lexa picked up Clarke and saw that some of her guards had gone looking for her. Anya was with them. 

“Oh thank the Goddess.” She cradled Lexa’s face and looked down at Clarke. “What happened?” 

“The Skaikru Alpha Bellomi. He kidnapped Clarke and beat her, she almost didn’t make it.” 

“Is he alive?” She looked towards the bunker to see some gona carrying him out. 

“I managed to keep my control. I will let Arkadia deal with him, Abby especially.” Anya nodded. They walked back to the camp ignoring Bellamy’s screams and yells of him slaying every grounder. He was placed in the dungeon overnight to face his judgement in the morning. Lexa got Clarke a healer as soon as they got back and a letter was waiting for Lexa and Anya on her bed. Anya opened. 

_ Sister, _

_ Anya, they are here. Alex went into labor a day ago. Three pups, two boys and one girl. We will await your return until after the war. Slay the maunon for your new nephews and niece _

_ Maggie. _

“What is it?” Lexa asked, making sure Clarke was in bed correctly. 

“The pups. Maggie’s.” 


	10. Yours

“Are you sure that you’re ok?” Lexa asks once the morning after. Clarke nods though knowing that she’s lying. Lexa asks again when the sun is high in the sky. “Are you ok?” Clarke lies once again, smiling at her mate and nodding, pushing the feelings down. 

 

Now, they are trekking in the woods, quietly following the mountain men who had came out. During the fog yesterday, Maunon had came out and were marching upon a near village of the Trishana Clan. A scout spotted them with guns and a carriage. Clarke was riding on Lexa’s back, the large wolf shifted. She looked over and saw Anya who had ordered Raven to stay behind. Next to her were Octavia and Gaia who were shifted, the Blake sister a dirty brown color and Indra’s daughter a rich chocolate brown. Around them were 20 warriors, half shifted and half not. Clarke looked ahead with her binoculars and saw the mountain men on a hill. They weren’t wearing the heavy suits Clarke once saw. 

 

“Guys stop here. They’ll see you if you don’t,” Clarke calls and the squad stills. Lexa looks back at her with an expression Clarke can only call a raised eyebrow. “I’m serious, they’re setting up shop right now. Just on top of that hill.” The blonde felt Lexa freeze underneath her. “What’s over the hill? The Glowing Forest Tribe right? ” 

 

“ _ And their children’s school. _ ” Clarke’s heart dropped. She jumped off Lexa and shifted, leading them into battle. 40 mountain men, she counted, against 20 grounders. Luckily, the maunon couldn’t shift and wasn’t expecting a surprise attack. 

 

“ _ Leave some alive for questioning!” _ Clarke signaled and the wolves got the messages. Shots fired as she saw Lexa’s jaws snapped around one man’s neck, watching his head roll. If she weren’t shifted, she would have thrown up. The blonde wolf felt a nick on her paw and saw that a few snipers were taking shot from a higher hill. She found some spared warriors and ran with them unto the snipers. They charged through them, clawing through white clothes, staining them with red. A man pointed his handgun at a wolves head and Clarke charged into her, knocking him to the ground. She stomped on his chest, hearing his bones snap and heart stop. After the snipers were down, the Omega saw that some wolves were coming out from the Glowing Forest direction. They attacked upon the mountain men, evening the odds. Clarke saw Lexa from afar and ran over to her. The Alpha was begin jumped and had at least 5 men on her back. She was shaking them off, snapping her jaws at them. Her Omega jumped on her back, ripping the men from her. Her teeth snuck into their backs and their sour blood lathered her tongue. Lexa was free but not without forming scars. Some on the maunon that were on her were dead but others were injured. Clarke commanded some free gona to take them hostage. 

 

“Retreat!” The leader of the mountain men called out and his troops fell back. 

 

“ _ We’re not letting that happen. _ ” Lexa told her mate. Them and a few others chased after the men, trapping them in the sea of trees. The mountain men aren’t used to fighting with trees around them so many trip and fall as they are fleeing. Lexa makes sure those ones don’t get back up. The maunon are down to 10 as the grounders close in on them. Some gona manage to tackle them, being faster and stronger. Clarke loses Lexa in the chases but grabs hold on her scent. She follows it with Anya behind her and they find the leader of the maunon stands over the large black wolf. Lexa is looking up at them, heaving heavily. 

 

“I finally got you. Cage will be so happy. Take her,” The man says. 

 

“Yes Sir Emerson.” Emerson. Clarke and Anya growl, lunging at the men killing all but the leader. Anya hits Emerson to a large tree, knocking him out. Clarke picks up Lexa. The Alpha reeks of drugs so they head back to camp. 

 

*** * ***

 

Raven waits by the fire for the group to come back. It’s nightfall and the moon is steadily rising in the sky. The Beta holds her mate’s coat close to her, taking breaths through it every so often. 

 

_ “It’s too soon for her to go to battle _ .” The Beta thought over and over since they left. Clarke had clearing Anya for some light training but the mountain pricks showed up too soon. The thought of her getting shot down again cycled through her mind ever since the blonde Alpha shifted into her bronze gold wolf. 

 

“They’ve returned! We need healers, get Heda to her tent!” A person called out. Raven shot up and rushed over to the returning people. She saw that most were ok, learning that the mountain men had gotten the worst of it. She looked around for her mate and was relieved when she saw her running up with Clarke. She smiled at them but looked down at Anya’s arms. Her mate was carrying what looked like Lexa’s corpse. 

 

“Clarke, is Lexa?” 

 

“No, she’s not. Just a sedative, she’ll be fine by morning. They were going to take her into the mountain but we got her in time,” The girl explained. 

 

“Are you ok? You know, with the battle and everything?” They begin to walk toward Lexa’s tent and Anya is laying her on the furs. 

 

“She’ll be ok Anya, I’ll be here when she wakes up. Go get your wounds cleaned.” 

 

“No problem, thank you Clarke.” Anya smiled at her slightly and put her arm around Raven’s shoulder. 

 

“Ugh, you reek!” Raven exclaimed as they left the mates. 

 

“Yes maybe but are you not glad that I made it back?” Anya smirks at her. 

 

“I am actually, I’m glad you’re not dead somewhere. And Maggie sent you another letter.” They walked back to their tent and Raven helped the Alpha undress, beginning to clean her cuts and marks. Anya opened Maggie’s letter. 

 

_ Sister, _

_ It’s good to hear that you are ok. I didn’t hear that you were shot. I hope you make it back to see your nephews and niece. I believe that our girl will be an Alpha though Alex doesn’t. Anyway, I forgot to tell you something in our last letter. Anya, we lost a child. Though, we were only expecting three, a fourth came out. She was dead as soon as the air reached her skin. We’ve given her a proper burial. Alex is devastated and the truth is I am too. I am only glad that Alex’s Omega isn’t rejecting the other pups. It is the Goddess’s gift. Well I must end this letter here, the pups are wailing for their mother and she is asleep. I will write once you send back. Ai hod yu in. _

 

Anya read the letter aloud and Raven held her hand as she reached the part about the lost pup. 

 

“They’ll be ok Anya, it’s good that Alex is accepting the other pups still right?” She asked, finishing patching the Alpha up. 

 

“Yes, it is good. I wouldn’t know what Maggie would do if she rejected the pups. It would be a nightmare.” They sit in a silence. “Are you finished?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m done. You should ok by morning.” Anya smiled at her and kissed her. “I’ve missed you.” 

 

“Me too. God, I was freaking out when you left, I thought your wound would open back up or something.” 

 

“No luckily for my life, I did not. They tried to shoot me though, I believe that they recognized me.” 

 

“From what though?” 

 

“We found pictures from when I got shoot. They were of me, Lexa and Clarke, heads of power.” 

 

“Wow, that’s scary,” Raven sighed and laid next to her. Anya kissed her head and held her. 

 

“But I am back to you. I’m here to stay for a while.” 

 

“Good.”

 

*** * ***

 

Lena stroked her mate’s hair as she spelt. It’s become sort of her tradition. Looking down at Kara’s resting face, hearing her snore lightly. The Alpha was latched to her body as always but Lena found no problems. It’s been the sixth month since she’s noticed. Sometimes, Kara whined her name in a dream or rutted against her leg. She was glad that her mate was comfortable around her. The brunette went to pick up her book but pain shot through her arm, making her drop it unto the nightstand. The blonde next to her whined, grabbing her tighter but not awakening. It was getting worse, the pain. 

 

She knew that the anti-poison didn’t work fast enough, some of the poison was still left in her blood. She’d wake up at night due to striking pains in her stomach, keeping her awake until she passed out of exhaustion. She’d been very careful though, throughout the months since the poisoning, Lena had made sure that Kara didn’t find out. The pains and jerks only happened at night anyway, that’s how that type of poison worked. Lena had been doing her research on it, it was called Skeleton’s Grip. It weakened bones, made your organs curl in on themselves and made you throw up. If it was in your system too long, it lead to death from internal bleeding. The time limit was two days so they got her antidote just in time. So far, she hadn’t read up on if it stayed in your system after you had been cured of it. She kept this burden to herself though, having Kara know would just stress out the Alpha. Especially since her sister needed her. Alex was suffering, she could tell. It’s just an Omega way of knowing. 

 

She went to grab her book again, slowly, lifting it to the bed. She began to read, lightly stroking Kara’s hair with her free hand. A quick but deafening pain shot through her arm and she slightly cried out as she gripped the blonde’s locks. 

 

“Ow, ow ow ow Lena,” The Alpha whined as she woke up. “What happened?” She yawned and sat up, putting in her glasses. 

 

“N-nothing, just had a weird spasm. You can go back to sleep,” Lena played off quickly. 

 

“Why are you up? Can’t sleep?” 

 

“I’m fine, just a little restless.” Lena begged that she didn’t offer to stay up. 

 

“I’ll stay up with you, I haven’t gotten to spend a lot of quality time with you.” Crap.

 

“It’s fine Kara, you can go back to bed. I’ll follow soon after.” She smiled at her mate. Kara looked at her questioningly but before she spoke, Lena cried out in pain, holding her neck. “Lena what! What’s wrong!?” 

 

“Nothing love,” She lied, massaging the area. As quick as the pain came, it was gone. “I’ll be alright.” 

 

“Lee, I’m worried about you. What’s going on and I’m not going to bed until you tell me.” Kara looked at her expectantly. 

 

“Kara..”

 

“Nope, tell me. What’s going on, are you in pain?” Lena reluctantly nodded. “How long?” 

 

“A few months..”

 

“Since when? What would have….the poison.” Kara’s voice darkened. “It’s that isn’t it? You’re still poisoned.” 

 

“There’s no way I can be. The anti-poison cured me, I shouldn’t be having pains.” Another one hit her arm and she grabbed it quickly. “Don’t worry about me Kara, I will be fine.” 

 

“What if whatever’s hurting you gets your head or heart? You could die so don’t tell me it’s fine.” 

 

“But, I’ve been handling it.” 

 

“No you haven’t. You’ve been lying about it, ignoring your body. It’s trying to tell you something and if you don’t listen, you might be too late.” Kara took her hand. “I love you Lena and with love comes caring. I care if you’re in pain so tell me what I can do to help it stop.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just used to doing everything on my own. Yeah Lexa’s there for me but I haven’t really needed her for a long time. We’re a bit distant because of our work but she still knows when something’s wrong, she just doesn’t like to pry. I’ve just adapted to handling my problems.” 

 

“Well I’m here now and if you want, I’ll ask Clarke to tell Lexa to spend some time with you. You two are sisters, you deserve to love each other.” 

 

“Kara, you don’t have to.” 

 

“I want to. I know that you love her sister, that you want to be around her. When she gets back, you’ll spend some time together.” Lena sniffles a little, wiping away tears. She can’t remember the last time she’s spent time with Lexa without it being business. 

 

“Thank you,” She whispered. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me that, you make it seem like a chore, it’s not. It’s a mate doing something for the love of her life. I’d do anything for you.” Lena nods again and leans on Kara’s chest. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want to stress you out.” 

 

“I don’t want you to be in pain, I don’t want you hurt. You have to tell me everything about the pains you’ve been getting.” 

 

“Ok. At first, I thought it was just after effects of the poison, the pain of it clearing out of my system. But, it kept getting later in the night and feeling worse until it’s what is it now. I’ve searched on it, seeing if it’s just phantom pains but it’s not. I can’t find anything on what I’m going through, nothing.” Lena sighed and burrowed into Kara’s neck. “It’s just getting worse but it’s not in my muscles, it’s in my bones. The poison was called Skeleton’s Grip. It weakens bones, making them crack into organs, causing internal bleeding then death. None of my bones broke during my poisoning but it still got in them. I believe that it’s still there but there’s not enough to kill me, just to hurt me.” 

 

“We got to find a way to get it out. Can we get more antidote?” Kara asked, rubbing circles on her mate’s hand. 

 

“No, you can’t take too much of it because it’s a poison itself. They counteract each other, making each other void. That’s how a lot of our antidotes work.” 

 

“What if we can get you to the Ark? I’m sure that they have medicine at that cure you, get the poison completely out of your system.” 

 

“Lexa would kill you if you brought me into a war zone. I’ll just find another way.” 

 

“There is no other way, getting to the Ark’s infirmary is the only way. I’ll send Lexa a letter at dawn, it’ll get there but nightfall right?” Lena nodded. “Good then she’ll right back and we’ll see them. If not, we’ll just send the medicine here.” 

 

“I don’t know Kara, it might be tricky. Bandits live in the area that trade routes pass through. They could steal the medicine.” 

 

“Then I will kill them. You’re gonna get better ok?” She kissed her mate deeply and leaned her forehead on hers. 

 

“Ok?” 

 

*** * ***

 

“What do you want with us?” Clarke growled at the man tied in the chair. He smirked at her and bit his lip. 

 

“Not necessarily with them but with you gorgeous, we can work something out.” He looked around. “Between me and you, we don’t even want those savages anymore.” 

 

“Why did you want us in the first place?” Lexa growled, grabbing his collar. “Why would you target a child’s school?” 

 

“I’ll only talk to the blondy here. Sorry commander but I will tell you this, your people still cry for you, thinking that you will save them again. You’re never going to get inside those walls.” Lexa punched him, splattering his blood on the wall. They were holding him in an Ark interrogation room. It was air sealed because he showed signs of suffocation earlier. Whatever he was on must have worn off. Clarke took Lexa by the arm and took her to the door. 

 

“Lex, let me handle this. He’ll just continue to get to you by telling lies, I can handle this.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Lexa asks, touching her mate’s neck. Clarke nods. “Ok, punch him if he offends you.” Lexa leave the room and watches Clarke from the one way window. Next to her is Abby and Kane, watching closely. 

 

“Ok Emerson, was it? Sorry for my mate, talking about her people gets to her. Now, why are you talking my people, the Ark people?” She asks gently. 

 

“Do you really want me to tell you? Clarke right?” He says. 

 

“Yes, I would like to know, please.” 

 

“Well, our leader Cage, for a while now he’s been planning to..” He leans closer to her. “Fuck a wolf.” Clarke rolls her eyes and slaps him in the face. “You’re a fucking crazy bitch if you think I’ll tell you what we’re planning.” 

 

“Fine, if simple talking won’t work, there are other ways of getting you to tell. You can’t breathe our air can you? It burns your lungs right? So tell me this, how were you walking around, you and the others without suits on?” 

 

“Something new that Cage is working on. It’ll let us leave that metal shack and rule out here.” Clarke laughed. 

 

“Yeah rule sure but guess what? Your new medicine or whatever doesn’t last forever,” She revealed to him. His joking matter disappeared. 

 

“What do you mean, it lasts forever, you’re just trying to scare me.” 

 

“Let’s try it out then. Guards!” They came in, untrying Emerson from the chair and taking him out. They exited the Ark and placed him in the sunlight, trying him to a pole. 

 

“Clarke, what are you doing?” Abby asks, taking her arm. 

 

“Getting him to talk. This is the only way.” Lexa walks up beside the family and nods approvingly at her mate. Clarke’s Omega does somersaults. 

 

“How long will it take?” Lexa turns to the doctor. 

 

“Just about..now.” Emerson’s wails fills the air as his lungs begin to burn and his skin welts, boiling over. 

 

“HE LIED, HE FUCKING LIED! MAKE IT STOP!” He yelled, writing in the rope. It made him burn worse, scraping his skin off. The sun shone above him, making him sizzle. “I’LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING, JUST PUT ME BACK INSIDE!” 

 

The guards looked at Clarke and she nodded. They untied him and brought him back to the cell, chaining him back up to the chair. 

 

“Are you ready to talk now?” Lexa says more than asks. “If you fail to comply, my mate will just put you outside and it’s supposed to rain today. You know what rain does to your people.” 

 

“Cage is taking bone marrow. From the Ark kids. Blood, DNA whatever he can get. That motherfuck said that it will help us survive outside of Mount Weather. That fuck lied! The only thing that will help us survive is the fucking Commander’s blood, the black shit. Cage has been mass producing it for HIMSELF! WHILE ALL OF US SUFFER!” 

 

“My blood? What does my blood do for you?” Lexa questions. 

 

“When we first got you, he took at least 2 pints from you. He’s been drinking it, putting it in his system. It made him immune and he can leave mount Weather whenever he feels like it,” Emerson says, wincing as the cuffs bit into his molded flesh.  

 

Clarke looks at Lexa and the Alpha turns to her guards. “Tie him back up outside, kill the others.” They leave and Abby follows. 

 

“So we’re not going to get anymore from them? You’re just going to kill them?” The doctor objects. 

 

“What do you suggest Chancellor? Let them live?” Lexa prys. 

 

“Yes! They’re still people, who might have families. We can’t just kill them.”

 

“Do they think that about us? Do you think that they care about us? I will show no Maunon mercy, not even a children or an infant. In my eyes, they are all guilty.” Lexa walks off and Clarke is on her tail. 

 

“Lex, what was that? You’d kill a baby?” The blonde steps in front of her mate. 

 

“Yes. All of the Maunon are monsters, none of them will ever change. We gave them a chance before and if we don’t wipe them out, they’ll be the next Commander.” 

 

“Wait what? Why would that happen?” Clarke questions. 

 

“They have the same thing that made your people leave at the being of the war. They will slaughter us, they will party on our corpses. We cannot let them survive.” Lexa put her hands on Clarke’s shoulders. “I cannot let them get you.” 

 

“Lexa, I’ll be ok. I promise, they won’t get me.” Clarke reached for her mate’s face, touching it lightly but Lexa flinched away. “What else is wrong?” 

 

“The way that piece of Mountain scum looked at you. Like you were his, I want to rip his face off just for speaking to you. You are mine and mine only.” 

 

“Lex, come with me.” She took her mate’s hand and lead her to the woods. The guards went to follow but she stopped them.  

 

“Where are you taking me woman?” Lexa growled. Clarke didn’t speak and lead her deeper into the forest. Lexa faintly heard the sound of roaring water getting closer and slightly relaxed. “Clarke, where are we going?” 

 

“Can anyone see us?” 

 

“What do you speak of?” Lexa questioned. 

 

“Can anyone see us, like the camp?” 

 

“No, we are at least a mile away. What are we doing here?” Clarke took her hand again and lead her closer to the sound the sound of rushing water. After another ten minutes, they reached the source of the water. It was a large waterfall rushing into the river. “How did you find out about this?” 

 

“I used to come here with Octavia but your men abducted us. Do you remember the first time we met?” 

 

Lexa nods, “You were on your knees before me, how could I forget?” 

 

“I knew then, well, my Omega knew then.” Clarke lets down her hair from the makeshift ponytail. 

 

“Knew what Clarke?” 

 

“That I belonged to you. That I was going to be yours. And now, I am. All yours.” Clarke lays her head on her mate’s chest for a second and looks up at her. 

 

“Mine,” The Alpha growled, reaching for her but Clarke pushed her away. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Proving that I’m yours. No one will take me away from you, not Bellamy, not Emerson, no one. I am yours and will stay yours.” Clarke grabbed the hem of her shirt and took it off. She pulled the waistband of her pants down, leaving her in her underwear. 

 

“W-what are you doing?” Lexa asks again. “Clarke?” The blonde ignores her questions and unravels her bindings like she’s a present at Christmas. Lexa takes a deep breath and feels herself twitch in her shorts. Clarke pulls down her shorts and sets them next to her clothes, barren for Lexa. “Clarke?” 

 

“I’m yours.” With those words, Lexa’s Alpha takes over and she lunges at Clarke, picking her up and her pale legs wrap around her waist. Lexa kisses her deeply, lovingly but soft. The world seemed to slow as Lexa’s lips collides with Clarke’s. Her hands palm Clarke’s ass roughly, feeling the heat come from between her legs. Clarke’s hand were lost in Lexa’s hair, breaking apart her braids, letting the brown river flow on her back. She felt her erection strain against her pants and began to kick off her boots. Clarke pulled off her shirt, throwing it the the pile on the ground. Lexa’s pants almost tripped her up, but she caught herself with a laugh. She kissed Clarke again, her love for the younger girl flowing out in waves. 

 

“Mine,” She bit, remarking Clarke’s mating bite. 

 

“Yours.” She positioned herself at Clarke’s seeping entrance and slide in, resisting her urges to to just ram into the Omega. Her rut was closer than she expected. She let Clarke adjust and relax around her before setting a brutal pace. She set the Omega’s back to rock that was smoothed out by the years of water cutting it. Clarke arched into Lexa as the Alpha fucked into her. “Fuck Lex!” She yelled out, rubbing against the rock.

 

“Mine!” Lexa growled, biting Clarke again in a different place, causing a bruise to quickly form. The Omega rolled against her, brushing their chest together. The brunette pulled out of Clarke, turned her around, making her lean against the wall. She started her quick pace but deeper this time, making her slam into the wall. Her hands went to Clarke’s chest, pinching at her nipples, squeezing until they were red. Clarke hissed in pain mixed with pleasure, being humped into the wall. Her chest quickly became sore at Lexa’s rough treatment but she didn’t stop the Alpha from her actions. Lexa bit around her shoulders, making dark purple and blue bruises. Her hands groaped her mate’s body, pinching and squeezing harshly, making Clarke yelp out in pain. The Alpha rutted into her mate ruthlessly, making her cry out as she came violently. Lexa didn’t stop, she moved Clarke up to make her stand, pushing her against the rock. The Omega’s body shook in overwhelming pleasure as Lexa’s fingers met her clit, rubbing against her vigorously. 

 

“Fucking knot you, gonna fill you with my pups!” Clarke felt Lexa’s thick knot brush against her entrance and braced herself from the burning stretch. She pushed it, forcing Clarke up against the wall, her front to Clarke’s back. The Omega moaned as she came again, squeezing around Lexa’s cock and knot. The Alpha howled, pushing her against the wall more as she came roughly. 

 

“Lex,” Clarke groaned, melting into the wall. Her pussy was filled with heat, making her body skyrocket into another oragasm. Lexa slumped against her mate’s body, catching her breath but her cock was still upright inside of the Omega. After she found herself, she humped into Clarke, barely moving inches but it having a great effect on the pair. Clarke squeezed around her each time her cockhead pushed against her cervix. It dared to go in and Lexa wanted to, she needed to. 

 

“Open your legs,” She growled in her mate’s ear, biting the blonde’s soft spot. Clarke moaned and her legs drifted apart. Lexa’s head bumped against her cervix again but she didn’t pulled back, she kept moving up, trying to go deeper into her love. 

 

“LEXA!” Clarke yelled out as she came violently, her deeper entrance sucking up Lexa’s head. The Alpha flattered as Clarke came around her, her body shaking and burning into Lexa’s body. After she stopped, her knees buckled and she slumped against the brunette’s body. 

 

“Just let me...I’m c-close.” Clarke faintly nodded to her and Lexa began to move again. Clarke’s cervix clenched around her and she whimpered with a mixture of pleasure and pain as Lexa hit the top of her womb. “So close, fuck Omega.” Her hips pumped twice more and she released, filling Clarke more. The blonde let out a guttural groan as she weakly came once me, resting her body against the cold rock. Lexa bit her neck again as her release sedated and she laid against Clarke’s back. 

 

“I…...didn’t expect…..that,” Clarke panted out weakly. Lexa chuckled. 

 

“What did you expect? Me to go gentle? You should know more of me.” She playfully thrust into the girl once more and Clarke winced. “Clarke, sorry. Maybe I took it overboard.” 

 

“No, I let you. I wanted you to lose control, I saw you were stressed out. I wanted you to use me,” Clarke said. She brought her hand to Lexa’s face and turned her head to kiss her. “Do you feel better?” 

 

“I feel tired but yes, I am better. Thank you Clarke.” Clarke giggled. 

 

“You don’t have to thank me for doing something that I wanted. And you don’t have to protect me. I know that you feel that you do but you don’t. You’ve trained me, I can defend myself unless I’m tied up. I know that you’re worried about losing me but how do you think I feel? I freak out all the time that one day, you won’t come back from battle. You’re just reckless like that, you don’t even mean to be. Yes, I know, it’s hard to go against what your Alpha wants you to do but you need to tell them that I can handle myself.” She pokes Lexa in the stomach and the Commander lets out a childlike giggle. “You hear that Alpha? I can do it myself.” 

 

“She hears and she’s sorry. I just think like that knowing the past of the Mountain Men. I know you can fight, you’ve proved yourself yesterday, saving my life. I need to understand that you can do it, you can do it without me. I’m just not sure why it hurts my pride when you do something without me.” 

 

“Because you’re used to leading alone. Commander means to be alone right? Well not anymore, we’re ruling these lands together understand?” 

 

“I understand Clarke, together.” They kiss again and lightly chat waiting for Lexa’s knot to deflate. After an hour, it does and they both groan as she pulls out of her mate. Her seed spills out of Clarke and the Omega whines at the loss. But before all of it leaves, Lexa grabs her shorts and puts them on tightly under her. “Now you will feel me until we’re together again.” 

 

“You’re so gross,” Clarke laughs and swats at her. They redress and head back to the camp. Nightfall is approaching quickly and clouds are cast overhead. 

 

“Are you ready for the rain?” Lexa asks as they reach the outside of the camp.

 

“I’m not sure it’s rain Lex.” Clarke holds up her hand to the sky and a single white flake falls upon her palm. 

 

“Snow.” 


	11. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranya for you fans  
> Sanvers for you fans

A clean white sheet covered the streets of Polis and Maggie looked down at the carriages pushing their way through. Talking and the laughter of children and adults alike sounded about and she looked back at her mate laying on the bed. Next to her side were the pups and it sounded like they were about to wake up. Small mewls and whines came from them and the Alpha walked over, kneeling beside their crib. 

 

“ _ Ai goufa. Beja sis au yur nomon, em gafen yo. Ste kik raun kos em, ai get klin em hod in yu.  (My pups. Please help your mother, she needs you. Stay living for her, I’m sure she’ll love you.) _ ” Maggie kissed the babies on their forehead and they stopped crying. Suddenly, she heard growling for over her and looked up to see Alex snarling at her. The Omega soon recognized who she was and began to whimper. 

 

“Maggie, I’m sorry, I didn’t see who you were,” Alex said, reaching out for her. Maggie sat next to her and kisses her forehead. 

 

“I understand. It’s alright, you’re just getting your scent back, it will take a few days.” She put her arm around the Omega and Alex clung to her. 

 

“Are they ok?” 

 

“Yes, I was just speaking to them. My mother told me that talking to them while they are this young helps them understand words faster and to speak faster.” 

 

“Were you talking in Trig?” Maggie nods. “Good, I want them to learn that first and you still need to teach me some.” 

 

“I will in time but now you and them need rest to heal and get stronger. I won’t leave you or them until you’re back on your feet.” 

 

“You promise.” 

 

“On the Goddess herself. I am your mate and their sire, I have no where better to be.” Alex smiles breifly. 

 

“What about the battle? Anya?” 

 

“My sister will be ok, I’m sure of it. And if not I’m sure the Beta she’s with won’t let her hurt herself any more. She’s asked about the pups actually, trying to see if we named one after her.”

 

“Our sisters are very alike then. I swear Kara whined when she learned that they had original names.” Maggie chuckled. 

 

“I am just glad that they have people around them that care for them, not just including us. They’ll be protected by Lexa, I’m sure of it, by Anya and Kara especially.” 

 

“Yeah, they’ll be sheltered but hopefully not too much.” 

 

“If you let my sister watch them, they’d come home covered in dirt and mud. They won’t be too sheltered, Anya won’t let them get spoiled.” 

 

“She sounds like a good babysitter.” 

 

“My sister has always wanted children of her own, she’s just never gotten to it. Too much war, too much lose. She’s afraid she’d lose them too.”   

 

“Hopefully Raven will help her get better with that.” 

 

“I hope so too.”

 

*** * ***

 

“You are insatiable little bird.” Anya pants as Raven rolls off of her shaft. The Beta grins. 

 

“You love that I am. It keeps you coming back to something.” The Alpha gets up, grabbing her pants and shirt. 

 

“I’d come back to you regardless of our mating sessions. You are just entertaining to be around, talking about your tek and all.” Anya buckles her pants and begins to put on her armor. 

 

“So you hit it and quit it? How Arkadina of you.” 

 

“I am on my lunch time, you are lucky that you lured me away with the only thing better than food.” Raven winks at her. “I do not understand why I love you Beta.” 

 

“Because I’m fucking amazing is why and oo, I’m going into Arkadia today to work on some stuff to break through the door of the mountain.” 

 

“As you like to say, to make it go boom?” Anya chuckles. Raven grins widely at her. 

 

“Uh yes! I think I love you even more now.” Anya leans down and kisses her before grabbing her sword. “Will you be coming with me? You know, for protection?” 

 

“I will ask Lexa. I’m sure she’ll be alright with it, Octavia is here to take my place after all.” 

 

“I wonder how she feels about her brother kidnapping Clarke. That can’t be easy, choosing between blood and friends.” 

 

“Sometimes the bond between friends is stronger. Get dressed, we need to go if we want to make it by sunset.” Raven gets up on wobbling legs and dresses herself quickly, getting one of Anya’s extra coats. They head out of the tent, trudging through the snow that was now 2 feet and to Clarke and Lexa in the main war tent. A large meeting is taking place between Abby, the leader of the glowing forest, Jordan, and Floukru who came to help. 

 

“Wouldn’t it just be easier to charge onto the front gates? I thought their poisonous fog was gone.” The leader of the Boat Clan, Luna, said. 

 

“They brought it back. We need to find a way inside again to shut it down, then we could charge them,” Clarke explained. 

 

“Is there another way in? Maybe where they came to attack us?” Jordan asked. 

 

“We checked there,” Abby cut in. “They have at least 20 guards with mini guns that shoot 100 rounds a second. It’ll be a suicide mission if we try.” 

 

“How did you get in Heda?” A warrior asks. 

 

“I was captured, it wasn’t on purpose. If I try again, they’ll kill me on the spot. Only thing that would work is is we send a spy, a beta, to get in and shut it down. We have no one who can do that.” 

 

“I could.” Raven chimed in. Anya stared at her and shook her head. “I know about the things they use inside, the wiring, the mechanics or tek as you call it. I’m the great granddaughter of someone who built the whole bunker, I’m sure I can break it down from the inside.” 

 

Lexa stares at her, “Everyone who isn’t a leader, leave this tent.” Soon, only seven stood inside. “Go over this idea of yours Raven.” 

 

“No Lexa, I cannot have her do this,” Anya barked. “She isn’t going anywhere near that place.” 

 

“Anya, think about this. If she knows that place, she could probably get in and stop this before it really started.” 

 

“And what would you know about this Luna?” The blonde Alpha growls at her. 

 

“I will not get into a snarling match with a stubborn woman like you.” Anya took her dagger out. 

 

“Say that again.” 

 

“Enough! Anya stand down, Luna do not instigate her.” Lexa yelled at them. “Raven, I want to hear your plan and Anya do not speak.” The Alpha snarl at her former second. 

 

“So for what you know, Mount Weather has two places of entrance and exit, the front gate and the place where they attacked. That’s a lie, there are 3, one that they probably don’t even know about. It’s by some waterfall, by a cavern. What I could do is get one of the put together uniforms and take a id card, sneak in and find the acid fog room. Once I get it down for good, that’s when you guys can charge.” 

 

“What would you need and how fast could you get it down?” 

 

“There are some things that I need in the mechanic wing of the Ark if it’s still there.” Abby nodded. “Monty Green, he’s a good helping hand and a uniform or two.” 

 

“We can get you those thing. Anya, go with Abby and Raven to Arkadia, help her with what she needs,” Lexa demanded. Anya wanted to protest but the Alpha glared at her. 

 

“Yes Heda,” She gritted through her teeth. 

 

“This meeting is dispersed.” Raven followed Abby to the jeep and was about to get in but Anya stopped her. 

 

“What are you thinking? Volunteering yourself to enter a place like that!” Anya said, pointing towards the mountain. “You can be killed!” 

 

“Anya, I want to do my part, you can’t stop me from that so don’t try to.” She pulled away but Anya tugged her back. 

 

“You are not going anywhere near that place and I could fucking care less what Lexa says! It’s not her mate going in there, it’s mine, it’s you!” Raven could see tears welling up at the corner of the Alpha’s eye. “You could fucking die and it would be on my watch because I let you go there!” 

 

“Anya, first of all I won’t be alone, I thought about having you with me and second of all, how do you think I feel when you head off to battle, tail in the air? Do you think I like seeing that, no it’s the worst thing! But no, when I do it, it’s suddenly unacceptable. You’ll never get away with something that I can’t do ok so get that in your rut brain. I am not fragile, I am not weak and I am not small. I can do as much as you can and you’ll have to fucking deal with it! Now get in the fucking truck or stay here!” Anya paused. She had never heard this tone coming from the usually calm type Beta. “You have one second to choose.” 

 

The Alpha sighed and let her go. “We aren’t finished talking about this.” She walked towards the jeep, getting in the back. Raven got in beside Abby and the doctor drove towards the Ark. Anya took her knife out and began sharpening it on a jagged piece of metal. As she pulled back, the truck rocked and a welt broke out on her hand, blood clotting. She sucked on it, looking back into the car, seeing Raven looking back at her. She hesitated before turning away, watching the snow and ice kick up behind the wheels. After about 20 minutes, they reached the Ark gates. Anya was on guard as they entered and it closed behind them. Abby parked the truck and Anya jumped out the back. 

 

“You still do not trust us?” She asks the chancellor. 

 

“I do, trust me but the council thought that the gate would be a good idea plus don’t you have on in Polis?” The doctor asks. A sassy attitude just like her pup. 

 

“Polis is a place of peace.” She looked up at the guards with gun. “Your people want to shoot me.” 

 

“They’re still not used to you yet. The fact that you can shift and were never on suppressants frightens them,” Abby explains. Anya looks over and sees Raven walking afar from them, talking and smiling at some blonde man. She growls slightly, scenting that he is an Alpha. Suddenly, something hits her foot and she looks down. A grey ball with black spots is resting on the snow and she picks it up. She looks past it and sees some children staring at her frightened. There’s a tug on her leg and she looks down, seeing a child no more than 4. 

 

“Excuse ma’am, can we have our ball back please?” He asks, making hands at it. 

 

“This is a toy?” He nods. “What do you do with it?” 

 

“You kick it. Put it down and I’ll show you.” She sets the ball down gently and watches the boy kick it. Anya realizes the game as one that her, Maggie and Tris played. 

 

“Ah, now I know this.” She looks towards the goal and a teen is standing there. “Is he on your team?” The boy shakes no. “Than I shall score a point for you.” The Alpha steps back slightly and kicks the ball but instead of hitting it, her foot goes past it. The goalie dives towards where she kicked but immediately found that the ball flew over his head, into the goal. The boy and his team cheers. Anya chuckles at the kids. 

 

“Thank you! You helped us win the game!” He hugged her legs and ran over to the other children. Anya looks back in front of her and sees a couple of adults staring at her, Abby and Raven included. Her Beta is slightly smirking at her, making her blush. The warrior regains herself, shaking away the emotion in her face.

 

“Why would I be harsh to a child,” She mumbles, walking past everyone. “Where are we heading, Raven?” 

 

“The mechanic dock. Wick will show us where it is.” She pointed to the blonde Alpha. He smiled at her slightly, raising a hand as greeting. He turned back to Raven and began to walk, Anya followed closely to listen on their conversation. 

 

“How have you been Raven? It’s been pretty boring without you,” Wick says, patting her shoulder. 

 

“By boring you mean not blowing stuff up and not blowing you right?” Wick laughs. 

 

“Yeah for the first part but for the second, we could still work that out,” The man says. Anya clenches her fists but remembers her Beta’s words. She catches her breath and follows them to the mechanic wing. 

 

“So what do you need Raven? What’s the plan?” The Beta looks back at Anya to see her messing with something on a desk. 

 

“I need to make a bomb, like a big one. One that can break through oxygen tanks,” She says. “Anya baby do you know how many fog tanks they have?” 

 

“Last time it was about 10 so many more, 30,” The Alpha says. 

 

“You wouldn’t need a big bomb but I guess you didn’t remember that. Chain reaction right? You shouldn’t spend that much time with those savages you know, they’re dumbing you down.” Wick says, looking around for something. “Ah-ha, do you remember your super bomb?” 

 

“Oh yeah, it was supposed to be for the bridge way back when. I never finished it, do you still have it here?” 

 

“Yeah, just some parts though. We needed to take it apart to make bullets.” Anya’s blood froze over. “Here we go. I think that there’s still some gunpowder in it.” 

 

“I’m going to head outside for a while, call me if you need me Raven.” The Beta nods at her mate and Anya walks out. 

 

“Can you make a detonator for me Wick? Something small and with no metal.” 

 

“Using plastic? Are you dumb, if you don’t know and oh, you wouldn’t that’s a precious resource here and we don’t have much of it.” 

 

“Have you thought about making some? Don’t act like we’re new Wick, you know that I was the one in charge.” Raven snarls at him, turning back to work on her bomb. Suddenly, a loud slam is next to her. 

 

“Here bitch. Looks like you forgot all your manners while you were away.” 

 

“Manners? I was the head in charge, don’t act like you’re some big bad wolf. Maybe you are now but you’re not nearly as smart as I am so do not try that again. Get yourself under control.” Raven heard him snarl bitch towards her but ignored him. She didn’t remember all the Arks alphas being dicks. Raven moves the bomb to the welding station, pulling apart the inner casing. 

 

“Wait, what are you doing?” Wick asks, going to turn the welder off. 

 

“The gunpowder is old Wick, at least by three months. At least for a bomb this caliber it is, you guys can still use to for your weapons though. Don’t worry, my mate has taught me about using certain herbs and rocks here that can create the same effect.” 

 

“That brute is your mate? I thought you went for calmer, simple type Alphas like me or Finn.” 

 

“If you weren’t armed, could you defend yourself?” She asks, pulling apart the metal. He rolls his eyes.  She takes the pouch of gunpowder out and hands it to him. “Anya love, come in here!” Anya walks back inside and to them. She pushes Wick back and looks down at her mate. 

 

“Do you need something?” The Alphas asks. Raven sees the fresh scar on her hand and looks at her questioningly. “Just a sharpening accident, what do you need?” 

 

“The stuff to make the bomb. You said that it was-”

 

“Fertilizer, some magnesium to make a spark big enough, and maybe some of that fuel in your vehicles.” 

 

“You can’t take our fuel Grounder,” Wick snarls at her. 

 

“Do you want to be slaughtered by the Mountain or do you want to live to see another sunrise? Think wisely boy,” Anya snarls back. “I’ll get your magnesium and pellets. I’m sure that you can get the fuel.” 

 

“I love you,” Raven says.

 

“Ai hod yu in.” Anya calls before leaving again. 

 

“I still can’t wrap my head around you being in love with one of them. Clarke yeah, Octavia sure but you? You’re so not a savage,” Wick says, going to work on something else. 

 

“The Arkadians are the savages, Wick. I bet you haven’t even seen life outside these walls, I mean even the air in here is stale.” 

 

“Old is good. Things don’t need to change from the way that they were on the Ark.” 

 

“With the way you’re sounding, maybe you needed to go with Pike and Kane when they were banished.” 

 

“Actually, your so called Commander spared me. When she shifted, I just submitted and she let me go. That’s faulty leadership.” Raven held a screwdriver to his neck. 

 

“Do not speak about Heda that way. She’s done more for you than you can ever do for yourself. There’s a war knocking on your doorstep and you don’t care to realize it. So who’s the savages and who’s the proper ones?” 

 

“You’re lucky you have a protector because if you didn’t, you would have been learned your lesson by now Beta, do not forget where you came from.” 

 

“Wick, be glad, please be glad that I am a forgiving person because if not, Anya would skin you were you stand. Now go finished that detonator!” He walks off but not without bumping into her. She nicks her hip on a sharp table and growls at him. 

 

Raven turns back to the bomb, rearranging the metal so it can fit everything that it needs. By the time she’s finished, it’s nightfall and Anya had came back. 

 

“Here is your material,” She says, laying it down on a table. Anya sniffs around and growls. “You are bleeding.” She raises the Beta’s shirt to find the small barely bleeding cut. 

 

“He bumped me into a table, don’t lose your shit Anya.” She growled in his direction but Raven lays a hand on her chest. Anya calms and purrs slightly. “There’s my Alpha, come back to me, don’t worry about him.” 

 

“I think that I will be staying next to you until you’re done. I won’t crowd you.” Anya stands off in a corner, pulling something out of her bag. It looks very worn and age to it. It’s brown with black splotches over it. The Alpha opens it and Raven sees writing in it, a lot. Some has dates on the top, others don’t. The Beta watches her pull out a pencil and sees her start to write. 

 

“How come I haven’t seen you writing in that before?” She asks, putting the fertilizer in the pocket.  

 

“I usually do it when you are asleep. It helps me relax,” Anya says to her. 

 

“What is it? A diary?” Raven finishes putting it together and begins to weld it on a low heat. 

 

“A dairy? Is that not milk from a cow?” Raven laughs. 

 

“No not dairy, diary. It’s a journal where you write down your feelings.” 

 

“I do not write them down, I will just say them out loud now, I have nothing to hide from you, I just learning to write.” Raven stops. 

 

“You, you can’t write? No one has ever taught you?” 

 

“I can write in Trigedasleng, not in english. I am learning to read it and write it so I can understand more on the things that you love.” The Beta turns to her mate and puts her hand over the journal. 

 

“Anya, you don’t have to do that. You don’t need to prove yourself to me, you already have me.” 

 

“Raven, I have been doing this since I met you. Since I brought you to my quarters. I want to do this because of you and it’s sort of a hobby for me. Just like your tek.” 

 

“Ahn..”

 

“Do not think much of it. I like doing this, it’s not a chore.” Anya smiles at her. 

 

“Can I read some of it?” Anya nods and hands it to her. The Beta flips to the first page and Anya blushes roughly. “What, is this entry embarrassing?” 

 

“It’s when I first took you back to my room. The night when you slept, I started to write this and have been ever since.” 

 

“Ooh then I definitely have to read this.” 

 

_ Entry 1  _

_ I’ve met a certain interesting Beta today. Right now she is sleeping in my bed. I long to lay next to her but I wish to not break her boundaries. I will wait, I am known for being patient with a partner. I hope that she will grow to me. If not I will let her go, send her back to the place her people made. _

 

“You were going to send me back?” Raven asks, reading the words again. 

 

“If you wished for it yes but the next time I wrote it was when Finn tried to get you. I didn’t want to let you go then, I couldn’t. I knew that’s when I loved you.” 

 

It was Raven’s turn to blush and she punched the Alpha on her arm, “You’re a sap.” 

 

“I do not understand your slang but I guess so. I am a sap for you Raven.” Raven blushed harder and leaned on Anya’s chest. 

 

“Once we get back to our tent, read an entry to me every night until they’re gone.” Anya nodded. “I’m going to go finish this then we can go.” She went back to her station and finished the bomb up. After it was welded together, it was the size of a baseball. She wrapped it in a heat-safe garment, stuffed it in a bag with fur and left with Anya. Raven took the detonator from Wick’s hands, Anya growling at him.  She radioed Abby and the chancellor came down, getting into the jeep, driving off just as nightfall hit. 

 

They made it back to the camp just as the moon started to rise. They parked near the river and walked over the to camp, seeing Lexa and Clarke retreat into their tent. Abby heads to the infirmary and Anya and Raven go to their tent. Just as they were about to lay down, a loud blast went off. The four ran from their tents and looked over the ridge. TonDC was on fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think going to happen next


	12. Smoke

Everyone was in panic. Warriors were running around with buckets, trying to set out blazing homes. Medics were running around, grabbing children and trying to treat as many wounded as they could find. Lexa was shouting orders, sending people around trying to get water into the village as possible. Clarke was with the medics and her mother, taking the wounded to the extremely makeshift injured tent. Lexa’s wolf flared, angry and afraid. She wanted to storm on the mountain this instant and just slaughter everyone by her own sword. The fires of the villages glared on her face, lighting up the night sky. The Alpha’s chest huffed, seemingly growing larger each hour the fires burned. Soon, it was daylight but the sky was covered in a pale green smoke, littering the air. 

 

“We must attack now!” Jordan yelled. His warriors grunted in agreement. “First it’s TonDC, then it’s my village than it’s Polis! They must be stopped!” 

 

“I agree but we can’t charge up to them,” Abby said. “The fog.” 

 

“Then we must shut this fog down. Give them a taste of their own medicine!” Luna and her warriors say. 

 

“We can’t even get in there, let alone shut the fog off. I get that you all are angry but you can’t just storm them. They’ll just send another missle.” Lexa looks at her mate. Clarke is covered in ash, her pale skin dotting her arms. Blue eyes wore tired and she felt her wolf get angerir. 

 

“What if I go to them?” Lexa sounds and they all stop. “They don’t want my warriors anymore and you can tell by Emerson, Skaikru doesn’t work. Their leader, Cage, he wants me. If I surrender myself, if I get inside, I can escape and just shut it down somehow.” 

 

Outcries and objections broke out. “Heda! You cannot! Surrendering is weakness! You’ll never be able to escape! They’ll kill you then come for us!” The voices blended together and Lexa let out a loud roar, silencing everyone. 

 

“ _ Empleni! (Enough), _ this is my choice and none of you are stopping me. Once the fog is off, I’ll try to send out a signal. Once that’s there, charge on them. Meanwhile get your armies ready, you are dismissed.” She raised her hand and everyone dispersed except for Anya, Raven, Abby and Clarke. Lexa’s eyes met hers and they were raging. 

 

“Lexa! You can’t do that, you can’t give them up!” Clarke yelled, charing up to her. Lexa moved an inch to look at her. “You’ll be killed!” 

 

“So be it. I have no energy to fight them like this any longer,” The Commander whispered, some emotion leaking through her stoic tone. 

 

“Heda, it is a death wish. Cage has wanted your head on a stick ever since you cut him down. He will not show you mercy,” Anya said to her. 

 

“So what? I do not expect mercy, especially from him. Nothing is changing my mind.” 

 

“Commander, I am with Clarke on this. Who would lead after you, who would protect Arkadia?” Abby asked, stepping forward. Lexa closed her eyes, trying to block out the barking wolf in her head. 

 

“It is something that I must do and the nightbloods that I’ve trained are ready. I am the longest Commander yet, over ten years. Perhaps it is my time.” Lexa failed to look in Clarke’s eyes as she spoke. “They all swore to protect Skaikru.” 

 

“Lexa, I have my bomb, all I need to do is get in there. You don’t have to give yourself up,” Raven said, grabbing Anya’s arm. “Don’t do this.” 

 

“It is set in stone. None of you are changing my mind so leave me in my own presence. Go.” 

 

“Lex-” 

 

“GO! I do not wish to see you until I call you.” Abby walked out with Anya and Raven in tow. Clarke glared at her mate. “Clarke, that included you to.” 

 

“No, you don’t get to order me around, I am your mate, not your bitch.” Lexa stood in her face. “What are you going to do, hit me?” 

 

“Know your place Omega, you do not talk back to me.” Her Alpha rumbled to strike the girl down and show her her place. 

 

“I am not just some Omega to you and you know that. So does the wolf boiling inside you.” Lexa scoffed and looked away. “You can’t just give yourself up like that, you know that. It would break all clans into another never ending war and there’s no other Commander like you.” 

 

“So what if I surrender myself? Previous Hedas have done it.” 

 

“But previous Hedas didn’t have something to come home to.” She took the Alpha’s limp hand. “You have me, think of what would happen to me if you were gone? What would happen to tell the Omegas?”

 

“Are you trying to guilt trip me girl?” Lexa snarled lowly. 

 

“Yes if it would make you stop acting like a fucking asshole!” Lexa growled. “There! Right there! You’re upset that they had to die, it’s your home village! I would be pissed too but I wouldn’t kill myself just for nothing! You even know that if you go in there, none of us will survive. I could end up being Cage’s bed slave and that’s most likely would happen!” 

 

“I would ripe his skin from his body before he laid a hand on you.” 

 

“There she is! There’s the Lexa that wouldn’t let me come to harm, that wouldn’t let Omega’s be hurt. What happened!” 

 

“The deaths of my people.” Her steely cold demoner came back. “None of you are going into the mountain, I am. Do not do anything until I give a signal and we are done here!” Lexa stormed to the entrance of the tent and Clarke followed her. They left and Lexa turned to the guards. “Do not let her out of your sight or I will have your heads on a platter. Understood?” 

 

“Yes Heda!” The guards said. Clarke fumed. 

 

“You can’t leave me with guards Lexa! I will still do what I please!” 

 

“No you will not. You will stay within the camp, you will be guarded. Do not listen to anything she says, she plays tricks. You are will her at all times.” 

 

“Yes Heda!” Lexa turned away and walked off. 

 

“Do not let her follow me.” They turned their spears towards Clarke and she stood behind them, watching Lexa walk off into the forest. 

 

*** * ***

 

“She’s making a dumb decision,” Clarke growled lowly, watching her mate from afar. It was night and Lexa set out to make her plan happen tomorrow.

 

“And Anya’s just going along with it too. They’re both giving themselves up.” Raven watched them. 

 

“We can’t let them be killed. Their sisters would be devastated especially with Maggie just having her pups. We have to stop them.” Clarke looked around, trying to find a way to escape the guards. “Do you have your bomb?” 

 

Raven pulled it out of her bag with the dentanator. “Yeah, I haven't put it down.” 

 

“I have an idea but Lexa and Anya will for sure kill us when we come back. Do you know where to entrance for the Mountain is?” 

 

“Yeah, I have a map too. Come on I’m an engineer, I don’t travel without everything I need. I even fixed the radios.”

 

“You fixed to radios? Do you have one?” 

 

“Three, one for me, one for you and one for Anya. She has hers.”  

 

“Before we do anything though, we need to get them.” Clarke nodded her head towards the guards. Raven nodded, catching onto her plan. The two guards were leaning on each other, the fire lighting their eyes gently. 

 

“Sing them a lullaby. It always works in the old movies.” 

 

Clarke shrugged. “It’s worth a shot.” They moved closer to the guards. “TTLS?” 

 

“Yeah, it’s the only one I know.” They nod.

 

“Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are.” The girls sung low and gentle until both of the men started to snore. Clarke took one of their daggers and they backed away slowly until reaching the trees. After they did, they took off, sprinting through the forest. 

 

“Where do we go!” Clarke shouted. 

 

“To the waterfall! Then west from there!” Raven shouted. 

 

“We should shift! We’ll Be faster!” Raven nodded and she watched as the blonde girl turned into a golden wolf. 

 

“I’ll need to ride on your back, I haven’t gotten the hand of shifting yet.” Clarke nodded and Raven jumped on her, yelping as they took off. The Beta could barely keep track of where they were going but she heard the waterfall. Clarke headed for it, her paws pounding against the ground. “West!” Raven yelled as they reached it. Clarke turned, seeing the Mountain before them and a loud howl went out. Her Omega recognized it, wanting to stop and turn back but she urged herself on, running faster. “Welp, they noticed. It just up ahead, keep going.” Clarke ran a little faster and stopped, reaching a gorge. “You can shift back now, it’s just up ahead.” The Omega shifted back and Raven through some clothes at her. They reeked of metal and iron but she put them on anyway. 

 

“Mountain clothes?” 

 

“Yeah and hurry up.” They both dressed in them and Raven shot Clarke in the face with something in a bottle. 

 

“Eww, it smells like artificial crap.” 

 

“It’s a fake Beta scent mixed with melted metal. It’ll block out your Omega.” Clarke sprayed more on and they walked on the edge of the rock. It tumbled and fell. They waited for a sound and it cracked against rock ground a few minutes later. 

 

“How about we don’t fall? Where’s the entrance?” 

 

“Just ahead. It’s a key coded door but no one is around so it seems that they don’t know about it.” Raven handed Clarke the map. “It leads straight to the gas chamber, you see?” 

 

“Yeah, then you plant the bomb, we set it off and we run right?” 

 

“That’s the plan action chick. Hopefully it’ll work.” A few minutes passed and they found a cave. Raven walked in but Clarke pulled her back. 

 

“What about the reapers?” She whispered and they were silent listening. 

 

“Why would they be here? No one knows about this exit so they wouldn’t send them here.” 

 

“Still, let’s be careful. Stick to the walls and stay quiet.” Raven nodded and they entered the cave, walking on the edges of the wall. Soon, a flickering of light shined in the hallways and Raven silently cheered as they reached to door. She put in the code and the lock popped open, air hissing from the bunker. They entered slowly, keeping their faces covered with the suits. Chatter could be heard and Raven took the map again, leading them down a hallways. Suddenly, unison stomping was heard behind them and they ducked into a room. They peeked out of the window, seeing armed guards walk past. The two looked ahead and saw tables with dried blood on them. Dirty knives, syringes and plastic pipes hung from the ceiling and Clarke had to keep herself from gagging. 

 

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Someone passed by the door and they were talking with a slight egotistical voice and a woman was behind them. Clarke and Raven exited the room, going in the direction of the two. 

 

“I don’t know Dr.Tsing, I like to think that the missile was a good idea. The savages are now running towards us.” 

 

“Cage,” The woman said and Clarke and Raven’s eyes widened. It was Cage in front of them. He wore a suit, white with red running down the sides ending with red shoes. “It is unlikely that their leader will just give herself up. We know that she is stronger than that.” 

 

“But, what leader would just let their people die with not justice?” He chuckled. “She’ll come running right to us, don’t worry. Now, let’s go check up on the Sky kids. See if they’ve given up yet.” He rubbed his hands together and laughed lowly. The woman next to him, Dr.Tsing just rolled her eyes and chuckled at him. They turned down a hall and Clarke wanted to stick her dagger in the man’s neck. She went to follow him but Raven stopped him. 

 

“We can’t risk it. Come on, let’s just go.” The Omega pushed the anger down in her and followed Raven. Soon, they reached a door. It was key coded and marked with words,  **Warning Toxic Chamber, wear protective gear** . “This is it, come on.” Raven put in a code and the door opened up. Two men were sitting, watching cameras and Clarke slit their throats silently. “Damn princess. You’ve become Xena huh?” They looked at the camera screens and wanted to whine. The cameras were outside, circling the mountain. A large screen was focused on their camp and they could see Lexa and Anya, it was zoomed in on them. 

 

“They’ve been watching us.” They saw their mates at the war tent and Clarke could swear she could smell them. Ugh, this place was getting to her. 

 

Clarke grabbed one of the guns. “Just go plant the bomb. I’ll watch our exit.” Raven nodded and entered another room. Inside, large tanks lined the wall. Thick tubes, some plastic, some metal were plugged into a wall and large metal bunker doors were in the walls, like they were openings. 

 

“So that’s how they got it out. Smart.” The Beta looked for a good starting point and found on, right in the middle of the tanks. She planted the bomb and armed it, looking around. A crate was there and she opened it, finding grenades. She dumped the box next to her bomb and ran back. “Come on, it’s set.” 

 

“Is there a quicker way out of here?” Clarke asked. 

 

“There’s a way through the gas room but it’s dangerous. It could work though.” 

 

“We can’t go back that way, we’ve caught too much.” Just as Clarke spoke, an alarm sounded through the place. “Attention. Let’s go through the doors.” They ran back into the gas room and guards were circling it. 

 

“Hey, there they are!” Their blood turned cold but Raven saw that one of the gas doors were still open but it was closing. 

 

“Clarke, on my mark.” Raven switched on the detonator, pressing the button. A 10 second timer went off and the girls raced towards the door. Gunshots went off towards them and Clarke made it through. She looked around, not spotted the Beta. She looked back towards the Mountain, seeing Raven leaning on a rock. Blood was on her. Clarke ran back, grabbing her quickly, picking her up. She shifted, putting the girl on her back and ran as fast as her legs would take her. A second before she made it to the trees, a blast went off behind her, sending her and Raven flying, heat around them. The last thing she remembers is Raven reaching for her before her eyes fell heavy. 

 

*** * ***

 

Another blast went off and Lexa feared the worse. She looked towards the mountain and saw that it was on fire. The Mountain, on fire. 

 

“Heda! The Mountain was bombed! That Beta girl did it!” A warrior cheered. Anya rushed to her side. 

 

“No celebrating!” Lexa sounded. “No celebrating until they are taken down and our mates are found. Go!” The men stopped and rushed out in the direction of the mountain. 

 

“Lexa, there’s a chance that-” 

 

“No Anya. We will find them. They are still alive.” The two shifted, running out. The need of her mate pounded in Lexa’s head and fear swelled in her chest. She felt the same from the blonde wolf next to her, for the Beta. Why did they have to chose the most difficult girls to mate? Why couldn’t they be obedient? Well, if they were obedient, they’d just mix in with the others fawning over them. Lexa whined, thinking of Clarke and ran faster. She froze and sniffed around, catching their scent. She barked to Anya and they rushed over. Lexa stopped and sniffed the ground, finding Clarke’s clothes. She shifted. Lexa sniffled around for more but something in them crackled roughly. It was a voice and Anya recognized it. 

 

“ _ Anya……~I~......~shot. Clarke~....knocked out~~~send help….bleeding…~~flame surrounding _ .” The radio went silent after that. Fear pounded in the back of Lexa’s ears. They’re hurt, the girls were hurt. 

 

“ _ I have one of them, I can use it to track them!” _ Anya signaled to her. The large black wolf nodded and Anya shifted back, getting the radio from her backpack. She held it to the sky, listening around. A few minutes passed and a signal went off. “There! They’re that way!” Lexa took off and Anya wasn’t far behind her. Soon, she picked up on a scent, the Mountain scent mixed with something else. Clarke. She almost tripped over herself, running towards the scent. She looked up, seeing fire above them. They were getting closer. The fire got hotter, surrounding them. They stopped as they met a large wall of fire in front of them. Lexa faintly heard wailing coming through it and they backed up before running and jumping through the flames. Their paws crashed against the ground and they shook their heads before looking around. Lexa’s heart jumped through her ribs as she saw her mate slumped against a rock. She was human again and was close to getting burning. Anya helped her onto Lexa’s back and the other Alpha saw her mate, laying on the ground. Her shirt was covered in blood and she was shot. Anya picked her up and they rushed through the flames again, racing back to the camp. They breached the trees, seeing the camp in sight. Abby was waiting along with a group of doctors. 

 

“Raven, Raven was shot!” Anya cried out. Abby took her from the general’s arms and put her on a stretcher. 

 

“Get an IV and clear area stat! Hurry!” They carried Raven to a small tent and Anya wanted to follow them in but they stopped her. “Anya, you can’t enter. You can wait outside but you can’t come in here. I’ll take care of her, I promise, just get ready for her ok? She’ll be with you in a few hours.” The Alpha huffed and marched back to her tent, dressing herself. She went back, sitting in front, waiting. 

 

Lexa placed Clarke on their bed, grabbing the best healer they could spare. They checked over the Omega, treating her wounds and burns. Her left hand was covered in flames when they got her to and the healer peeled the broken and useless skin off, rubbing an ointment on her, wrapping it tightly. 

 

“Heda, when she awakens, keep her off the hand and off her stomach.” 

 

“Why her stomach?” Lexa asked, shifting her eyes from her mate to the older woman.

 

"Your Omega carries pups."


	13. Alone Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of past rape and torture. It'll be in bold.

Lexa sat on the bed, taking glances at Clarke every time she wasn’t sharpening her sword. It had been a few hours since they had found them, 5 to be exact. Daylight was raising in the sky and everyone in the camp knew what it meant. They were going to war. Since Clarke and Raven had gotten down the fog, they had moved closer to the Mountain. Threatening shots from snipers and a voice going off telling them to leave sounded from them but they weren’t moved. Lexa had three flanks, the second largest one by the gaping hole in the mountain. The largest one in front, by the very front doors and the smallest guarding Skaikru from any random attacks. Lexa knew once she left her tent, it would kick off. But she had to see Clarke awake, she had to. Her Alpha was panicking, freaking out inside her. A small whimper even slipped out a while ago. If Clarke didn’t awaken….their pups would never see the light of day. Once her second sword was sharpened to a great point, she put it in her scabbard and waited. The wolf barely ate, maybe a piece of bread or fruit. She knew Clarke would want her to stay feed to keep her energy up. Another hour passed and Lexa began to pace. The sun was rising higher, crowning over Mount Weather. She peeked through her tent, seeing her warriors walk around and the pounding of hammers on anvils, the smack of lips feeding themselves, the ruffles of furs on sheets. The ruffles of fur on sheets? Lexa turned around, seeing Clarke sit up and blink her eyes looking around. 

 

“Lexa? Where am I?” The blonde said and Lexa had to contain herself from running as she walked to her side. 

 

“You’re back in our tent. You were injured and passed out.” Lexa gestured towards her hand. Clarke hissed as she rose it. 

 

“Where’s Raven? Is she ok?” She asked, recalling everything that happened. “She was shot.” 

 

“Yes she was and thank the Goddess we found you in time. Your mother said that the bullet hit her spine and that she will have a limp for the rest of her life. Abby successfully got it out though, with minimal damage.” 

 

“Is she awake?” 

 

“Yes and she’s in her and Anya’s tent, guarded and not to leave until I give the say.” Lexa got up, feeling her anger come out. “Do you, do you know what you two did to us? We thought that the mountain took you.” 

 

“They didn’t, we went there and stopped the fog.” 

 

“I understand that Clarke but what if something else happened huh? What if Raven died and you were burning in that fire that we just set out huh? Did you think of anything else during your horrible decision time?” 

 

“Don’t talk to me like that Lexa.” Clarke glared at her. 

 

“Your, your looks will not affect me right now. I am mad at you, I am furious at you. I want to slap you right now but I am containing myself. Why couldn’t you?” 

 

“Because you and Anya were going to get yourself killed!” 

 

“So what?! That’s what warriors are supposed to do! Die for their cause! You and Raven are not warriors, you are warrior’s mates. You could have been captured while in there and we could have done nothing to save you!” 

 

“I don’t need saving!” Clarke yelled back, standing up. Lexa grabbed her braids, rubbing them against her head as she walked back, trying to control herself. 

 

“Yes you do Clarke, you need saving from yourself ok? I don’t want to imagine what would have happened to you if I hadn’t gotten there in time. Yes Clarke, I know that you can defend yourself but you don’t do something like that without proper training which oh, you don’t have!” 

 

Clarke sat back down on the bed, looking away from her mate. 

 

“I love you Clarke ok? I love you with all of my being and my being would be no more if you weren’t alive ok? Raven told me that you two came across Cage. What would have happened if he turned around huh? What then? My love, for being so smart, you are retarded.” 

 

“I did it for you Lexa, I took it down for you.” 

 

“I get that! Everything I do is for you and you just wanted to pay me back, I get that. You just…..you didn’t have to do that. What if you and them died? What then, Clarke?”

 

“Them? You mean Raven?” Clarke asked, looking at her. 

 

“No. Not Raven. Once you got back, I had a healer examine you. She told me that you were pregnant then I went to your sire. She confirmed that. So please, please please think before you do anything else!” 

 

“Lex, I…...I didn’t-”

 

“I know you didn’t. You don’t know anything Clarke, at least not yet. I was going to teach you, I was going to let you train and fight by my side but after that stunt you did,” Lexa bounced on her heels. “I might lock you in the Polis tower.” 

 

“Lexa. Lexa, you can’t do that.” 

 

“Yes I can and frankly, your sire agrees with me. Your safety is the only thing we agree on. But this isn’t a disgustion for now.” Lexa grabbed her chest plate, strapping it on. 

 

“Wait, where are you going?” 

 

“To the mountain Clarke. I am going to fight so you can see another day with our pups ok? You are not to leave this tent unless you really want me to strike you. Do you understand?” Lexa stared at her. 

 

“Lexa, I can’t stay-”

 

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND…...Clarke?” She asked again. 

 

“Fine, I’ll stay here Lexa. Just come back ok?” Lexa barely nodded. 

 

“Take this. I’ll radio you once it’s done ok? Just stay inside here and do not leave. Please.”

 

“Fine Lex, I’ll stay here.” Lexa went towards the opening of the tent but turned back, kissing Clarke on the forehead. 

 

“I…...I love you ok?” 

 

“I love you too. Stay safe.” 

 

“I will try.” Lexa went back, fixing her Commander face and stepping outside the tent. Someone spotted her and starting chanting. 

 

“ _ Heda! Heda! Heda!” _ Everyone started joining in. “ _ Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda!” _ Lexa rose her hand and they formed up, looking towards her. 

 

“ _ Ai gona! (My warriors!) Deyon, oso wil ban we daun Maun De fo bos! (Today, we will take down the Maunon for good!) _ ” 

 

They listened to Lexa’s words, shouting out the war chant, “ _ Wich in j _ us!( _ Trust in blood!)” _

 

“ _ Oso wil gada in baman! Oso wil flosh klin Cage en de Maunon! Jus wil buk au don wos! (We will have vengeance! We will massacre Cage and the Mountain. Blood will run down the walls!)” _

 

The warriors chanted again, “ _ Wich in jus! _ ” 

 

“ _ Gon wor! (To war!)” _ Lexa shouted. 

 

“ _ Gon wor! _ ” They yelled this back at each other and Lexa jumped down, landing on her horse. She shined her sword in the light, pointing it at the Mountain and charging. 

 

*** * ***

 

Pregnant. She’s pregnant. How could she be pregnant, she thought her chip was still working. Clarke slightly panicked till remembering that Lexa won’t just get rid of her. This wasn’t the Ark after all. She calmed slightly and placed her hand on her stomach. She couldn’t be more than a week’s pregnant and that would make sense. The last time she and Lexa mated was by the waterfall. That was a few days ago. She heard the grounders yelling their war chant along with Lexa and the rumbling of stomps charging toward the mountain. Soon it was quiet. Quiet Clarke couldn’t handle. She got up, starting to pace around. Low chatter was heard outside the tent and Clarke wanted to go out, to check on Raven. Lexa’s promise resounded through her head. So she sat, waiting. Soon, she grabbed her old sketchbook, taking one of the charcoal sticks Lexa wrote with and started to draw. Faintly, in the distance she could hear gunshots and shouting. Clarke tried to block it out, she tried to place her thoughts of what their children would look like on the sketchbook. Hours passed and Clarke saw the flame of the bonfire through the tent flaps. The war was still raging on the battlefield. She had heard the fighting stop and asked the guard outside was was happening. The armies had come to a stalemate, Lexa was talking to Cage, he had came out of the mountain. The grounders put up a barrier, blocking them from the rain and bullets still firing at them. To say that Clarke was worried was an understatement. She had to get to the mountain but with the guard posted out front, she’d never get past. The Omega looked around, seeing Lexa’s other dagger sitting on the table. She grabbed it and went to the side, cutting a hole in the animal leather, running out. She ran towards the battle and no one even turned their head at her. They thought that she was someone heading to war. Clarke rose the hill, seeing the grounder crowded together, waiting. Ahead, she could see that the doors of the mountain were cleared out and someone in a white suit was standing there. Clarke ran down, pushing her way through the grounders, to the front. 

 

“Lexa, just give up. We’ve let your grounders go already, you’ve gotten what you wanted,” Cage said to her. 

 

“The sky people are my people too! Let them go Cage or we will send an all out attack upon you and kill every person of mountain blood!” Lexa yelled back. Her nose twitched and she looked back, becoming more furious as she saw Clarke pushing her way through next to her. “Clarke! What are you doing here!” 

 

“Is that? Oh it is, the famous Clarke Griffin. It’s nice to meet you, I’m a fan.” Cage grinned at her. Rain poured down around them. 

 

“Do what she says Cage!” Clarke turned to Lexa. She grabbed her Alpha’s hand. “Stronger together.” 

 

“Aww, how cute is that? The leader grounder savage with the Ark’s finest kid. That’s great, I have to tell you. So Clarke, is grounder dick as good as it seems?” Lexa growled and wanted to charge at him. 

 

“Don’t. They’ll shoot you down before you make it out,” Clarke told her. “Cage! What do you want?!” 

 

“I want my people to be able to come out of this torture for the first time in decades! It’s all I want Clarke ok and with the bone marrow from your friends, they’ll be able to do that!” 

 

“You’ll kill them!” Clarke shouted. 

 

“So be it! I have no problem with ending useless life anyway, all of you are obsolete to my people! You should just willingly sacrifice yourselves!” 

 

“Our blood or bone doesn’t work Cage! Emerson’s dead, he didn’t last a day!” Clarke told him. His face went dark. 

 

“What do you mean? Did you kill him?” He growled at her. 

 

“No! His genetics did, you guys won’t last out here! It just doesn’t work!” Clarke told him. Cage slammed down the megaphone in anger. 

 

“If it doesn’t work, I’ll just kill them. I’ll kill them all, I’ll kill you all!” He yelled, his voice trembling. Cage turned back, walking back into the mountain. 

 

“Wait! Wait! Cage, what if I surrender myself!?” Lexa yelled. He turned back, a creepy grin on his face. 

 

“I’m listening.” 

 

“Take me, you know my blood works. Bleed my dry, take my bone. Just let the sky people go,” Lexa said to him. 

 

“You and your girl. Then I’ll let them go.” 

 

“No! Just me Cage. You want me, you know you do. Just let them go!” 

 

“You and the girl or no deal!” 

 

“Fine Cage. We’ll come!” Clarke said before Lexa could get her thought out. 

 

“Clarke, no, you can’t go in there.” 

 

“Yes I can and I’m going with or without you ok?” Clarke got up, breaking through the barricade, walking out with her arms up. Lexa followed, watching the snipers from the mountain. Cage pushed them in, closing the large metal door behind them. Men armed with snipers surrounded Clarke and Lexa, grabbing their arms and pushing them forward as Cage walked. The echo of his footsteps on the metal floor resounded through the halls as they were lead somewhere. They were pushed into a room and Cage stood behind them. Lexa had a look on her face, staring at her mate. Clarke knew that she would get yelled at if they made it out of here. The armed guys left, standing outside the room.

 

“So Clarke, what made you go for a grounder like this?” Lexa eyed her and Clarke got the message. 

 

“I didn’t. I was forced like any other time. Grounders are good for nothing.” 

 

“Really? Then why do you stand with them? Speak for them?” 

 

“My mother asked me to. Who disagrees with their mom?” Cage chuckled. 

 

“You speak the truth Arkadian.” He’s silent for a moment. “Lexa, do you know how long I waited for you?” 

 

“Do your worst Cage, I do not fear you, I never have.” 

 

**“I know.” He got in her face.** “It’s why I liked you so much.” Cage grabbed her chin, kissing her. He kissed Lexa deeply, the Alpha felt his tongue against hers. Clarke watched in shock as Lexa backed up, wiping her mouth. 

 

“I will rip the muscle from your skin.” 

 

“You loved it, you even kissed me back!” Cage chuckled. “You know, those times I had you with me, in this very room….it was the best time I’ve ever had.” 

 

“Nothing about that experience was enjoyable, Cage.” 

 

“Maybe you won’t admit it but it was the best time you ever had. Did you enjoy me, can you still feel me?” 

 

“It was ten years ago Cage, why would I care about the past?” 

 

“Because you love me Lexa. I know you do, I love you. I was so heartbroken when you left me, we were supposed to be together forever.” Lexa scoffed and looked away. “You do this now but I still have the video of our first time. It was the first time you had something in you huh?” 

 

“Quiet boy!” Lexa growled at him. Cage chuckled again, grabbing a remote and turning on a monitor. It showed Lexa chained up on a bed, naked. Her face was beaten and broken but no tears were on her face. Cage was in front of the camera, making sure it was on. 

 

“ _ Say hi Lexa. It’s a documentary of our first time. _ ” She said. 

 

“ _ I will castrate you once I’m out of here.” _

 

“ _ Sure you will love. Just enjoy this moment ok? You’ll love me soon after _ .” Clarke watch as he readied himself and mounted Lexa on the bed. His moans and grunts were heard along with Lexa’s moving and struggling against the bed. Lexa was screaming in pain and Cage was chuckling. “ _ Shh shh, you’ll be ok, you’ll start to warm up to me soon Lexa.”  _

 

Clarke looked away, gagging as she saw his smirk. Lexa’s face was still and Clarke read the pain in her eyes. 

 

“I still watch this sometimes when I think of you. Do you think of me? Do you touch yourself?” He went behind Lexa, snaking his arm around her waist. She stiffened, not meeting Clarke’s eyes.  **Cage kissed Lexa's neck and she growled.**

 

“You will die for this Cage, by my hands.” 

 

“You always did love to dream, my love. Soon, after I take care of your so called mate, we’ll be together forever.” 

 

“Touch Clarke and I will kill you!” She growled, pushing him away. She stood in front of Clarke, guarding her. “Stay away from her!” 

 

“You are foolish Lexa, you just need to realize that you love me, not her.” 

 

“You are the foolish one Cage.” Lexa charged at him, knocking his head against the wall, knocking him out. Lexa searched him, getting keys out. She and Clarke looked out the door, seeing guards were still there but only two. Lexa got out her dagger and opened the door, stabbing one quickly in the neck. She moved onto the other but stopped, seeing Clarke pull a dagger from his neck. 

 

“I’m not a kid.” They walked through the halls, looking around, avoiding any person they came across. “We need to find the Arkadians.” 

 

“I agree but how? This place is a maze.” 

 

“There has to be a control room somewhere around here. We have to hurry before Cage wakes up.” They walk further and two guards block the way in front of them. Clarke sees something in one of their pockets and Lexa charges at them, killing them quickly. The Omega picks up a tablet, swiping through it. “Control room, it’s right down the hall come on.” As they got closer to the room, Clarke saw a red door. This had to be it. But more guards were by the door. Lexa began to take out her swords but Clarke stopped her. She looked through the tablet more and found what she was looking for. Suddenly, the guards were running away, down a different hall. They moved to the door and Clarke opened it through the tablet. Two men turned around, pointing guns at them but Lexa was faster, killing them before a shot went off. 

 

“What now Clarke?” The warrior asked. “Are you finding a way out?” 

 

“I’m looking, I’m looking. Watch the door, be careful.” Lexa shut it, keeping guard. Clarke looked at the control console, seeing rows of cameras on a wall. She looked closely, running her finger over each screen. “Here, I found them!” An alarm blared, shutting down the cameras. 

 

“ _ The savage queen has escaped! Find her and her bitch!” _ Cage yelled through the entercoms. 

 

“Hurry Clarke. It won’t be long til they figure out where we went.” The first gunshot went off, hitting against the door. Dozens after, not stopping.  Clarke yelped and ducked, seeing the glass was being to crack “Faster!” 

 

“I’m trying!” Clarke looks around the console and freezes as she sees a lever. “Lexa, come look at this.” 

 

“What is it?” Lexa walked over. She read the label under the lever. 

 

“It’s the only way.” Clarke whispered. 

 

“You don’t have to do this, I will. Just close your eyes and cover your ears ok?” 

 

“Lexa you can’t do it alone. There’s 500 people in here, not counting my people.” 

 

“It is the only way Clarke. They’ll get through that door sooner rather than later.” 

 

“Lex I can’t-”

 

“You don’t have to. Put the burden on my shoulders, I can handle it.” Clarke began to cry, leaning on her mate’s chest. Lexa put her hand on the lever. She began to push it down and Clarke joined her at the last second, pushing it all the way down with one word. 

 

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not ending the story yet, I have more planned. Comment what you want to see


	14. Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not really over and sorry for a later update

The vents in the room around them hissed and they smelt fresh air flooding in. Clarke snatched her hand away from the lever and tried to brush it away on her pants. Her palm burned and she looked over at Lexa. The Alpha was sniffing around and her face bunched up in disgust. 

 

“Clarke, cover your nose with this.” She had Clarke her red scarf. “Please, just do it.” 

 

The blonde took her scarf and wrapped it around her nose and mouth. She felt the Omega in her whine loudly at Lexa’s scent so close. 

 

“I’m going to open the door and...Clarke? What is it?” Lexa says, turning towards her mate. 

 

“Lex, that video Cage showed us. Why didn’t you tell me about it? About what he did to you?” 

 

“A topic for another time Clarke and I didn’t tell you because I was ashamed. Now let’s get out of here and find our people.” Clarke took her hand and the Commander opened the door. She saw the bodies on the ground, wanting to cover Clarke’s eyes but the Omega pushed her hand away. At least 10 men were on the ground, eyes rolled over their mouths dripping blood. Clarke couldn’t smell anything but Lexa through the scarf but she could only imagine the scent. They carefully stepped over the bodies and Clarke lead her mate to the holding chamber for the Arkadian. Lexa pried open the door and hissed at the smell. Rotting bodies hung in the air and they were fresh. 

 

“Are these?”

 

“No, they aren’t the children. These are my people.” Lexa’s eyes were dark. “Come on, we must hurry.” They walked through the corridor to another door. There was wailing through the other side. “Help me open this.” They stood on opposite sides of the door and pulled with all of their strength, hearing it groan and creak until it opened. Clarke peeked her head through and let the air come back in her lungs. 

 

“Clarke?” One of the kids said. “Guys, guys it’s Clarke, what did I say huh? She came back, she saved us.” Cheers broke out. 

 

“Come with us, we’ll get you out of here.” Her and Lexa helped the kids up, blocking their eyes as they walked through, heading back to the main gate. 

 

“Clarke, can that tek open the large gate?” The Alpha asked her. 

 

“Yeah, I think so. Give me a second.” She tabbed on it, looking around until she found it. They stood at the large door as it groaned deeply when it opened. They heard the chatter of the warriors outside and Clarke looked up at the moon shining down at them. “Go, go get out go. They’ll help you.” Clarke and Lexa escorted the mix of people out and were about to go themselves until the Alpha felt a cold metal on her back. 

 

“You killed them. You killed them all,” Cage growled behind her. His gun cocked and Clarke feared the worst. “They’re all dead because of you, what did you do Lexa?” He pressed the gun against her head and pushed her ahead. Clarke heard the army from afar growling and shouting towards them. “MAKE ONE MOVE AND YOUR LEADER IS GONE! TRY ME I HAVE NOTHING MORE TO LIVE FOR!” He looked at Lexa. “Turn around so I can see your face before I put a bullet in it.” Lexa turned around slowly. 

 

“Cage if you kill me you will not see another day rise.” 

 

“Does it matter Lexa? If I don’t kill you, I’ll be put in a pyre to burn anyway so I don’t care. You’ve ruined me Lexa this is all your fault!” He slapped her across the face with the gun, knocking her to the ground. Clarke growled at him, reaching for her knife. “One step blondie, your Alpha won’t open her eyes again.” 

 

“Cage, give yourself up. You aren’t winning this!” Lexa shouted at him. A shot went off next to her, everything went silent. 

 

“I-I don’t care anymore. Kill me, none of my people are living anymore. But you know before I die, I just need to take one more person with me. So which one of you is it gonna be? Lexa, will you give up yourself for your mate or Clarke? Will you look into Lexa’s eyes one more time before yours are frozen shut? You have ten seconds to decide or I shoot you both.” 

 

“Clarke. Just let it happen please. Don’t, don’t do anything,” Lexa said to her mate. “I told you, it’s just my time Clarke, it’s just my time. Anya will protect you from now one, it will be ok.” 

 

“No Lexa, I’m not letting you die especially to this creep.” Lexa looked over at her men and they ran up, grabbing Clarke. “LEXA! LEXA NO!” 

 

“I guess you picked. I hoped that you’d give yourself up Lex but you made the wrong decision.” He cocked the gun again, pointing it at Clarke. 

 

“No Cage!” The Alpha growled, shifting faster than the gun could go off. The bullet fired into the sky as Lexa ravaged his body, blood covering her paws. Her eyes were fully silver and bright, glowing in the dark. She met her mate’s eyes, seeing them shine golden and alive. Alive. That’s all she needed. The Alpha backed off of Cage’s body, walking slowly over to her mate. She eyed the warriors, making them put Clarke on her back. 

 

“Lexa said to do what you want with him just don’t burn him. He doesn’t deserve a proper burial,” Clarke relayed to them and the warriors cheered. Lexa walked off, ignoring the cheers of her name as they walked back to their tent. Lexa let Clarke onto the bed and the large black wolf turned back to herself, her torso and head covered in blood. 

 

“Lex, are you?”

 

“Sleep now. Talk in the morning.” The Alpha left the tent with a towel on her shoulder and Clarke slept in the cold furs alone that night. 

 

*** * ***

 

The trect back to Polis was slower than when they were coming. Lexa was quiet the whole time, sparing glances in Clarke’s direction frequently. The Omega could barely imagine what she was going through. Cage had shot at her and Lexa would have lost her mate again. She was afraid, she was fearing for her and the pups. The blonde needed to talk to her but Lexa was keeping her distance for another reason. She was sorry, Clarke could tell. The Alpha was punishing herself for yelling and threatening to hurt Clarke once the Omega woke. She was ashamed. She would stop the convoy but they were so close to Polis, they could hear the sounds of the city. 

 

Soon the guards saw them at the gates and opened the doors with trumpets. Clarke watched at Lexa put on a faint smile to her people as she hopped down from her horse and greeted them. She sent wounded off to healing stations and saw Anya with Raven. The Beta was painfully hobbling on one leg and Clarke went over. 

 

“Raven,” The Omega said, hugging her friend tightly. “I’m so so sorry, this was all my fault.” Anya snarled under her breath and Raven hit her. 

 

“It’s ok Clarke, we went in there together huh? Your mom said I would be ok, just on bed rest for a week or so. I might have a limp or something, she doesn’t know yet,” The Beta explained. 

 

“Still, you getting hurt was my fault. Tell me if I can do anything to help you out.” 

 

“I will now we must get back to our room before Anya burns your head off.” She hit her Alpha as the blonde lead her into the tower, getting on the elevator and going up. Clarke smelt around, scenting Lexa but she was farther away, away from the crowd. She followed her scent and her heart broke as she saw the Alpha sitting in their garden behind the fence. Clarke opened it, seeing her mate peek up but slump back down. Clarke went and sat beside her, letting Lexa lean on her shoulder. 

 

“Lexa, do you want to talk about it now?” The Alpha faintly nodded. They sat in silence, hearing the commotion of the greeting die down behind them. 

 

“I was 18 when I went to war with the Mountain. Two Commanders before me had dealt with them but hadn’t ended then so I took charge. It lasted two years until I got captured by the Mountain. By Cage personally. He told me that he watched me since I became Heda and was infatuated in me. I was kept with him for a few weeks, maybe 4 or 5. He did………..he did things to me that I haven’t forgotten since I was 18. It’s was still fresh in my head even when I was with Anya or Costia. But you came along just 9 years later. You came and I forgot all about Cage. All about him, all about the things he did to me. It was just you, all of you. All my love, all my soul, all my body. But when you went into that Mountain with Raven without telling me or Anya, it was all gone. All I could think was what if he got you and did the same things he did to me to you? That was the only thing I thought, nothing else.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand, squeezing and kissing it. Her pale knuckles were slightly bloody but the Alpha could care less.

 

“I couldn’t focus. But then I got you back and when you were back…..I made empty threats. I threatened to slap you, to lock you in the tower but I knew that I wouldn’t do any of those things. I just wanted to scare you like you scared me. You don’t know what it felt like when I saw those two guard sleeping and that you were gone with a trace. My heart tumbled out of me, everything was gone, I even hit Anya. Of course I apologized but I still hit her.” Lexa was sobbing and it broke Clarke’s heart more. “Then he pointed that gun at you and I just I just lost myself. I craved his blood in my mouth, stealing his last breath. The gun, all I could think is what if that gun went off and hit you? Hit your stomach? I couldn’t let that happen, I couldn’t. So I just mauled him, I didn’t control myself. I just wanted him gone, wanted him dead. Wanted him away from you.” Lexa laid on Clarke’s lap, her eyes squeezed shut. “Anger still boils inside me for some reason but I don’t know why.” 

 

“Lex, you….you just have to calm down. Just think about our pups, what they’ll be like when they’re older. If they’ll take after me or you. Think of their laughter, their smiles, their cries and frowns. Think that you’ll get to live to see them grow up.” A small smile shined on Lexa’s lips. 

 

“I don’t want them to be like me. I’m too rough, too much. You’re better, you’ll keep them safe. I only hurt the things and people I love.” 

 

“Lexa, you haven’t-”

 

“Yes I did Clarke, yes I did. I’ve hurt you before though be it not physically. Emotionally mostly, me yelling not controlling myself. You bring out the best and worst in me and it makes me lose myself.” 

 

“Have I left?” 

 

“You should.”

 

“But have I?” Lexa shook her head no. “Say it.”

 

“You haven’t left me and I don’t understand why.” 

 

“Because I am your mate Lexa and I don’t care how much you yell at me or smash glass or punch walls, I’ll stay with you.” 

 

“I might hit you one day Clarke. You or the pups. I can’t do that, I can’t. I don’t want you around me if I throw things or smash things or yell. I’d be just like those Alphas I sent away from Arkadia. Heda can’t be a hypocrite.” 

 

“We’ll just find something that can handle your anger. Your punching bag, how about that?” 

 

“I can’t run away everytime I’m mad. That’s cowardice.” Lexa opens her eyes, looking at her mate. They still hadn’t changed back to green, still their burning silver. Clarke blinked and her eyes were golden again. 

 

“So what? You already know that you’re not a coward so it’s not weak to walk off to calm down.” 

 

“Seems like it is.” 

 

“Seem like it is,” Clarke mocked her. Lexa smirked. 

 

“Do that again girl and you won’t see the next sun rise.”

 

“Do that again you won’t the next sun! Lexa!” The Alpha grabbed her waist, flipping them so she was on top of her mate. Clarke laughed as her mate tickled her. “Lexa stop!” 

 

“Do you surrender all mighty Skaiheda?” Lexa teases. 

 

“Fine fine, I surrender.” Lexa smiled, laying on her mate’s stomach. 

 

“Why can’t I feel their heartbeats?” Lexa asked, feeling around Clarke’s stomach. 

 

“They’re a week’s old, still zygotes. Give it time, a few weeks.” 

 

“I’ll be waiting then.” She kissed Clarke stomach. “Do you wish to go inside?” 

 

“Not yet, let’s enjoy the sun for a little while longer.

 

*** * ***

  
  


“Anya, what do you think the crutch is for?” Raven hissed at her. 

 

“I know but I still want to help you. You’re in pain, I can see it on your face,” The general said to her. 

 

“Whatever Ahn just get me to our rooms.” They walked a little more until Raven stopped. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“Do you hear that?” Anya listened. Small cries entered the hallway. 

 

“The pups. Do you want to go see them?” Anya’s voice was fast and excited. 

 

“Do you?” Raven joked. “Come on, help me there.” They walked a little further and reached the room. Anya knocked on her sister’s door, smiling at Maggie opened it. 

 

“Anya,” She hugged her older sister tightly. “You’re ok.” 

 

“Do you think I was going to die little sister?” Anya joked. 

 

“A little. Did you get the man who killed Tris?” Maggie asked. Anya held her sister’s face. 

 

“His blood still stains my blade, little sister. Tris is avenged finally.” Tears were in Maggie’s eyes as she leaned her head on her sister’s. “Now, enough crying. Where are your pups?” 

 

“Feeding. Be careful, Alex will get mad.” Anya nodded. Maggie helped Raven sit down in a chair. They walked over to Alex and she carefully handed Anya Davi. The tan boy cried in her arms for a little until calming down and sucking on his thumb. 

 

“This is Davi right?” Anya asked. 

 

“Yeah. I sense that he’s gonna be an Omega,” Maggie told her. 

 

“Yes he seems like one. Tali, you said, she’s the Alpha?” 

 

“Yeah has the telltale signs. Open eyes since birth, no crying and comforting her brothers. Like you were.” 

 

“Then she’ll be strong. I’ll train her once she’s ready.” Anya smiled at Davi grabbing her finger. “They are so small.” 

 

“They’ll be bigger soon enough and you’ll want them gone.” 

 

“Maybe but I doubt it. Now, let me hold the others.” 


	15. Adjustments

Clarke woke up alone again. For the fifth time in a row. Lexa had been scampering off early in the morning to goddess knows where and leaving her. It was seriously pissing her the fuck off. The Omega wanted to scream her head off but she knew that Lexa was going through something still. Her horrible stuff with Cage is still in her head, Clarke heard her whimper in her sleep. She wanted to help her mate but Lexa just made up some excuse and ran off when Clarke brought it up. The blonde got out of bed and put on some clothes, leaving her quarters. She checked the throne room, seeing Lena and Kara training and teaching the nightbloods.

 

“Hey Lena, have you seen your sister?” Clarke asked, walking in. The kids looked at her with bright eyes and smiles. They ran over to her and hugged her legs. 

 

“Skaiheda! Skaiheda!” Clarke smiled, rubbing each one of their heads and laughing.

 

“No, I haven’t seen Lexa, why?” The woman asks, turning to her. 

 

“She’s going through some stuff from after the battle and I’m trying to talk to her but she’s been running off,” Clarke whispered. “I just want to help her.” 

 

“Is there a spot that you two go to? Maybe try there,” Kara told her.

 

“Or where her punching bag is. That’s another good place.” 

 

“Thanks guys.” Clarke went to pull away from the nightbloods but the pups whined. 

 

“No, Skaiheda, please stay,” One with a blonde head of hair said. 

 

“Yeah, please stay. Teach us something from the sky.” All of them started chattering ideas. 

 

“Is it fine if I teach them a little something?” Clarke asked Lena. 

 

“Nightbloods, sit down so Skaiheda can teach you.” They separated from her legs and sat in a half circle, waiting from Clarke to start. 

 

“So first, I want you to tell me what you’ve been learning and one at a time, I’ll start with you, what’s your name?” Clarke asked. The girl smiled. 

 

“I’m Geni, I’m 8 summers old and I think I’m gonna be an Alpha. What I learned from Flamekeeper is how to read,” The little girl said. 

 

“To read, can all of you do that?” They all nod. “That’s so good, can any of you write?” 

 

“I can, I can.” Clarke turned to the voice. “I’m Jakobe, I was the first one who could write.” He smile smugly and all the other giggled. 

 

“Why are you guys laughing?” Clarke asked. 

 

“Because, Jakobe is lying. Aden was the first to write.” 

 

“Yeah, and Aden was the first to learn to fight with a sword.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah and a bow.” 

 

“Well, I’d like to meet this Aden, can you tell me where he is?” Clarke smiled at them. They all pointed in the middle to a sheepish blonde boy with his head down. He looked up with a bright blush on his face and looked back down. “Are you Aden?” 

 

“Yes ma’am,” He said quietly. 

 

“Can I see your face Aden?” Clarke said carefully, sticking her head out to him. He hesitantly looked up and put his small hand in hers. Aden looked into her eyes and she gasped. The boy blushed again and put his head back down. “Aden, I’m not scared. Your eyes are so pretty.” 

 

“They look freakish,” He whispered and the other kids around him made sounds of disagreement. 

 

“Aden, your eyes are so awesome.” 

 

“Yeah man, they’re all white and pretty.” 

 

“It looks like snow got trapped in them.”

 

“See Aden, they don’t think you look freakish,” Clarke said to him. “Please let me see your eyes again.” Aden slowly looked up. 

 

“A-are you sure?” The small boy asked. 

 

“I’m positive.” Aden smile slightly. “So, I hear that you’re the best kid here, is that right?” 

 

“No, I am.” 

 

“No, me me!”

 

“It’s me Skaiheda, it’s me!” 

 

“So many good students here, I can’t pick a favorite. Now quiet down so I can teach you something real quick.” They all hushed and looked at her. Aden’s eyes meet hers and she gently smiled at them. “So, one day all of you are going to get a mate.” 

 

“Ew!” They all giggled. Lena hushed them. 

 

“Well you can think whatever of it now but one day you will get a mate. That mate is going to be the best thing to ever happen to you and you’re going to love them.” 

 

“Like you with Heda?” A child asks. 

 

“Yes, like me and Heda. You’re going to want to protect your mate so they never get hurt. And you wanting to protect them is ok. You don’t have to be strong all the time, you can be gentle and soft and so can they. You can proudly say that you love them and no one will judge you. If they’re ever hurt or scared, you have to be there to comfort them and not even to your mate. If one of you is going to be Heda, then you need to learn to comfort the people of the clans too.” 

 

“Do you comfort Heda?” Aden asked. 

 

“I do when she needs it. And she helps me too.” 

 

“Do you love Heda, Skaiheda?” Geni asked her.

 

“Yes and she loves me.” They start asking her questioning and just as another kid was about to ask, they screamed. 

 

“Heda! Guys, it’s Heda!” The nightbloods got up and ran over to Lexa, crowding at her legs. She picks up three kids, putting on on her neck and holding the other two in her arms. The Alpha was soft, smiling at the children and talking to them. 

 

“Heda, Heda, your mate is here!”  Jakobe said, pulling her shirt. 

 

“Yeah and she taught us stuff about mates!” Geni said to her. 

 

“Did she?” Lexa meet Clarke’s eyes and the blonde glared at her. “What did she teach you?” 

 

“She taught us that all mates want to protect their mate and comfort them and it’s not weak to be helped. Is that true, Heda?” Aden asked her, making her weak with his snow eyes.

 

“Yes Aden…..it is. When Heda needs help from her mate sometimes.” 

 

“Do you love Skaiheda, Heda?” A kid asks her. Lexa crotches down. 

 

“Yes I do. A lot, she is the love of my life.” Lexa smiled at them. 

 

“Are you going to have pups together?” One kid asks and Lena panics. 

 

“Alright nightbloods, come on, it’s time for sword training.” Lena snaps her fingers and they come running over, getting in a line. 

 

“Bye Heda, bye Skaiheda!” They shouted as Lena lead them outside and Kara closed the door behind them. Clarke stared at Lexa who sat on the floor, hanging her head in shame. 

 

“Clarke-” 

 

“Shut it and let me speak.” The blonde walked over to her. “How dare you just disappear before I wake up? What happened to trust in blood huh? I’m your blood, I’m carrying your pups and you just decide to run away? Lexa, I know that you’re going to some things with what Cage did to you but you don’t have to be ashamed of it.” 

 

“Yes I do. It was monstrous and if anyone found out, I’d lose my authority.” 

 

“Why does anyone have to find out? Why would I tell anyone? You know that I got all of the tapes and destroyed them before the warriors and Skaikru raided the mountain for materials.” Lexa huffed. 

 

“It was more than embarrassing Clarke, he took my body. I didn’t want to look at myself for two years after it.” 

 

“You were traumatized, still are. You’re not weak for that,” Clarke tried to touch her but Lexa shot up. 

 

“Yes I am, I am weak for it?” 

 

“How could you be weak, it’s not something that you wanted.” 

 

“BUT I’M WEAK FOR LIKING IT! I’M WEAK FOR THAT!” Lexa yelled, hot tears steaming her eyes. “When he first did it, it was the worst pain ever but hours after, my body started to respond to him. I came more than once Clarke and I couldn’t stop myself. Now tell me how that isn’t weak.” 

 

“It’s not weak Lex.” The alpha scoffed, sniffling and trying to wipe away her tears. “It wasn’t your fault that your body responded to him, it was involuntary. You didn’t want him to do that, not at all.” 

 

“Doesn’t change the fact that that beast gave my body pleasure.” 

 

“Yes it does, it does. He raped you Lexa, it wasn’t something that you wanted.” 

 

“Previous Hedas before me would have never let that happen, especially as an Alpha.” 

 

“Are you a previous Heda?” Clarke asked, stern.

 

“Clarke I don’t have tim-”

 

“Are you a previous Heda or not?” 

 

“I am not.” 

 

“Exactly, you’re a new generation of Heda and you’re training new generations of Hedas to come. You’re stronger than anyone before you and everyone after, do you understand that?” 

 

“Clarke-”

 

“Do you understand that?” She repeated, stepping in Lexa’s face. 

 

“Yes, I-I understand it.” 

 

“Did you want Cage to touch you like that?” 

 

“No, not in any way.” 

 

“You resisted and fought him right?” 

 

“All I could. He had drugged me.” 

 

“So anything that happened ro you and your body during that was involutantray, therefore, you didn’t want any of it to happen.” 

 

“But it did and it’s not leaving me.” 

 

“You have to heal.” 

 

“It was ten years ago, why haven’t I healed yet?” 

 

“You’ve been pushing it down, pushing it away. You just need to take that it happened to you and be easier on yourself.” Lexa looked at her with red eyes full of tears. “Now come here. Come here Lex.” 

 

The alpha walked over to her, letting Clarke take her in her arms as she cried. 

 

“It’s going to be ok, you’re going to be ok.” 

  
  


*** * ***

 

The pups were stable. Alex remembered the exact words of the healer last night. They’re still young and will cough or sneeze with the different elements in the air but they’ll be ok. She felt like a crazy person worrying so much over them. Tali was protecting her brother already, cradling them with her tiny arms and only falling asleep after they did. Reminded her of her and Kara. She used to peek into Kara’s bed when they were little, making sure that she was sleeping. Her parents often had to trap Alex in her room because she never stopped worrying about Kara. Maggie was still sleeping next to her, having to put the pups to bed last night when it was very late. The Alpha snored lightly, holding Alex’s hand in her sleep. She turned to her mate, getting ready to go back to sleep but tiny whimpering filled her eyes. One, then two then three. They were awake. Maggie groaned, still asleep and the Omega didn’t want to wake her. With the doctor clearing her a few days ago, Alex could walk again. She got out of bed, shuffling over to the pups, looking down at them. 

 

They had opened their eyes, the boys, for the first time when Anya had held them. Then they cried. The pups looked up at her and Davi smiled, reaching for her. She picked him up in one arm, taking Levi in the other. Tali looked at her as if she understood. She feed the boys as quickly as she could, putting them back down and feeding Tali next. The girl looked up at her, feeling her face. She gently grabbed Alex’s hair which had gotten considerably longer since she came down from the Ark. Tali’s eyebrows frowned and she started to cry. Alex’s eyes widened, this being one of the first time she had cried. She pulled her shirt back in place and bounced Tali, whispering things in her ear. 

 

“Alex?” Maggie groggily called out, sitting up. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Tali’s crying,” She whispered, not trying to be too loud. 

 

“Crying Tali? Let me see.” Maggie walked over, standing beside her mate. Tali looked at her and cried some more, trying to reach for her hair. Maggie took her, cradling the child and slowly bouncing her. Tali grabbed Maggie’s hair, looking deeply at it and crying some more. 

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with her. She just looked at me and started crying.” 

 

“Put the boys on the bed,” Maggie said and Alex picked them up, placing them on the furs.  They wiggled around at first but calmed, smelling their parent scent. Maggie put Tali down and the pup looked at her brothers and calmed down. “There we go.” 

 

“How did you know that would work?” Alex asked. 

 

“I used to be clingy to Anya when I was a baby and Tris was clingy to both of us. She just needed to see them.” Tali looked at her brothers and reached for them. 

 

“They're growing so fast, yesterday they were tiny.” 

 

“They’re my children, they like to feed. I was a pretty big pup myself. My mother had to hide food from me.” 

 

“Will I ever be able to meet your mom?” Alex asks and Maggie chuckles. 

 

“I don’t see why not. She lives in Trikru and she should be coming from the celebration in a week. She can see you and the pups then.” 

 

“I have a feeling she will spoil them.” 

 

“My mother? Oh no, that will be your mother. My mother will discipline them, teach them to be respectful and responsible.” 

 

“Yeah, you’re right. My mom will probably give them sweets all the time.” 

 

“While mine will give them fruits and vegetables to have them strong. It’ll be a good balance.” 

 

“Hopefully they will get along.” 

 

“Ugh, I don’t think I could stand it if they always fought. I want to make a good impression on her and my mom might ruin that. She tends to be too forceful.” 

 

“Just like you huh?” Alex laughed, pushing her mate. Maggie growled playfully and swooped Alex up, spinning her, kissing her cheek. “Maggie!” Alex squealed and laughed. The Alpha put her down, kissing Alex lovingly. “What was that for?” 

 

“We have a family. Alex, we are a family.” Maggie kissed her again. “I love you so much.” 

 

“I love you too Mags. And yes, we do have a family.” Maggie grinned again, kissing Alex. Alex laid on the bed, her pups looking over at her. Tali looked at her again, then looked at her brothers and seemed to smile. 

 

“Do you think they’ll grow up good?” 

 

“I’m pretty sure they will. They came from you anyway.” 

 

“But you helped make them. They also came from you.”

 

“I still want them to be more like you, Alex. You’re kind hearted and nice. I want them to be like that, like you.” 

 

“They’ll be nice and loved. We’ll raise them together, don’t worry.” 

 

“I will always worry about them. They are my pups.” 

 

“Then don’t freak out. If they’re anything like you, they’ll be perfect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so soon, I'll be losing my laptop to write. It's school issued and I'm leaving my current school so I won't have another one until I start school again. I'll be on hiatus for summer break in about 2 or 3 weeks. I apologise with everything in my heart but I'm not stopping my stories. They'll just be delayed for a while, again I'm sorry


	16. Supergirl

Kara was pressed. The Alpha had been running around for days, chasing nightbloods here and there. It was a lot especially since she was alone. Lena’s medicine had came with the movement of trade and it had put her out of commission for hours at a time. Clarke had told her it was fine but the blonde worried anyway. What if the medicine didn’t work? Kara knew she could trust Abby but this was her mate they were talking about. Currently, Maggie could spend some time away from them since they were already bonded. The shorted Alpha wasn’t worried though, Alex was with Lena. Even if the ravenette was on bedrest she could still watch some pups. Kara felt like Supergirl from the comics her and Alex used to read. Supergirl was this alien who could fly and had superpowers. She used to go around, saving the people of her town. It was an old world book that was considered trash on the Ark but their father had gotten it for them before it was burned. Kara even looked like the fake girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a shining smile. Alex, as a kid was, jealous of her because of that sometimes. Kara always brushed it off as a dumb joke though.

 

The Alpha was snapped out of her thoughts as Maggie jabbed her with the wooden sword. 

 

“Pay attention. Your enemy would have killed you by now,” Maggie told her. “Assume the position.”

 

The blonde clutched her sword, setting her feet on the ground. She nodded and Maggie charged at her. Kara quickly blocked, pushing Maggie back and swinging her sword. The brown wolf countered, spinning and lunging at Kara. The Alpha dodged, parrying and attacking Maggie. Maggie jumped back, laughing at Kara’s bravery, clashing swords together. 

 

“You’re getting more confident. Don’t let it get to your head,” She tells her, kicking a leg under her foot. Kara anticipated it, getting back up before Maggie could strike. Kicking the brunette in the shin, she hit her side with the sword before the Alpha could regain herself. Maggie fell with a thump, laying down on the ground. “Wow, I’ve taught you well.” 

 

Kara sends a hand down to Maggie, helping the Alpha up. “I learned from the best right?” 

 

Maggie looked at her. “Maybe so but still be cautious in a real fight. Since your training is almost over, you’ll have to be entering  a tournament of sorts.” They start walking to the tower doors. “There, you will show your worth as a warrior in the army. I’ll be your first for that of course but you still need to be prepared. Some of these pups have been training since birth, you just started. Kara, you are a natural fighter but sometimes you get too jumpy. You’ve grown out of it but you liked to prematurely celebrate your win without checking if your opponent was down completely. Doing that will guarantee that you will be defeated.”

 

“I know. I just tend to do before I finish. I’ve learned on that, being put on my ass by you gives me the message. I’ll do you good in the tournament, Maggie.” 

 

“Good. I would hate to tell your sister that her sister was beaten by a bunch of kids.” They laugh and head into the tower. On their way in, Kara was bumped by a group of men. 

 

“Hey, how about watch where you’re going!” Kara says to them, causing the head to turn around. His skin was light and he had a beard that had looked like it hadn’t been clean in days. 

 

“How are you talking to?” The man sniffed in her direction. “Oh, little ms. alpha think she’s the shit huh?” 

 

“Watch your mouth boy,” Maggie growled at him. His posse laughed at her. 

 

“Who are you to order us?” The man says. 

 

“I am the lieutenant of the Polis armies. Who are you?” Maggie puffs her chest at him. 

 

“Mon-el. General of the Shadow Valley army. I have a higher ranking than you,” He laughs alongside his friends. “Run along fake Alphas.” 

 

“Fake Alphas? If anyone was fake, it would be you,” Kara growls. Mon-el walks up in her face, puffing his chest. Kara does the same, snarling at him. 

 

“Are you going to challenge me,  _ strik chopa? (small tooth) _ ” He chuckled at her. Kara clutched the wooden sword in her hand, hitting him upside the head with it. He fell to the ground, slowly getting up and growling at him. Before he could attack, someone pushed him and Kara away from each other. 

 

“Stop this madness, both of you are acting like pups!” Lena yelled, staring at both of them. “Mon-el of Shadow Valley, what would your ambassador think about this? Kara, why are you engaging in childish acts?!” 

 

Kara’s Alpha deflated at her mate’s voice. “Lena, I-”

 

“I think that my ambassador would be proud I stood up to this sad excuse of an Alpha.” Mon-el interrupted. “Tell me beautiful, why are you mated to a female Alpha? Come with me, I’ll show you how a real Alpha acts.” He grabbed Lena’s waist, pulling her into him. Lena squirmed pushing him away, triggering Kara. Before he could kiss her neck, Kara barked, charing at Mon-el and attacking him. She pushed Lena out of the way as she beat his face in, blood getting on her knuckles. 

 

“Touch my mate again I dare you!” She yells, beating him. “I will tear your head off!” Maggie had to pull her off him before she did any more damage. “Let me go! He needs to die!” 

 

“Kara, Kara calm down,” Lena said, stepping in front of her mate. Kara immediately calmed down, focusing on the Omega. “I’m fine, I’m fine.” Kara heard him groan in the back and she growled. Before she could break free from Maggie’s hold, guards had came, grabbing Mon-el and his partners. 

 

“We’re not done, bitch. You’ll be submitting to me before you know it, both of you,” Mon-el snarls before being pushed away.

 

Maggie lets go of Kara, her barking at him one last time. 

 

“Why did you do that?” Lena says to her, pushing her. “You’re not a teen anymore, have a hold of your emotions.” 

 

“He disrespected me and my sister’s mate. Instead of apologizing and leaving, he insulted us by calling us fake Alphas. He was the child!” Kara complains. Lena looks around, seeing the people staring. She grabs Kara’s shirt, pulling her into the tower. 

 

“Next time, handle it by walking away. That shows you’re the better Alpha by no engaging. You don’t have to show off by getting into a fight, you’re better than that,” Lena scolds her. “I expect better from you.” Lena went to walk away but Kara grabbed her. 

 

“Look, Le, I just lost it ok? You know how I get and I’m working on it. I had just came out of training and I won against Maggie, my Alpha was still in a mode to fight. I shouldn’t have gone after that punk like I did ok? I apologize for most of it except for when he grabbed you.” 

 

Lena crosses her arms, looking at the Alpha. “Good, I know I can’t blame you for attacking him for touching me. I’d be the same way if an Omega tried that with you. And just so you know, he was a punk.” 

 

“Yes, he was.”

 

*** * ***

 

Clarke leaned over the toilet, clutching her stomach. Lexa was there, holding her hair back as the Omega emptied her stomach. It’s been like his for a week. Clarke reminded her that she was fine, it was just the pups but Lexa couldn’t help but worry. She sometimes have servants bring Clarke tea if she couldn't make it herself or send her a remedy if she was working late. To the Omega’s refusal, Lexa had closed her off from doing any hard work. The Alpha had claimed it was just to make sure she was strong enough but Lexa didn’t want her where she didn’t know where she was. Being a healer, Clarke needed to go to different places without Lexa and Lexa did not respond well to that. She gave her mate her space of course but she was always overprotective and it was showing now that Clarke was pregnant. 

 

“Do you need anything hodnes?” The Alpha asked, rubbing Clarke’s back. 

 

“Just some water but can you run a bath?” The blonde asked and Lexa nodded. Clarke tried to smile but gagged again, releasing into the toilet. The Omega waved her off and Lexa reluctantly left, getting Clarke’s water and started the bath. The brunette put some oils in the bath, making sure it was hot but not too hot. Clarke stopped throwing up, getting up weakly. Her Alpha undressed her gently, picking her up and laying her in the tub. 

 

“Should I join you?” Lexa asked, sitting beside the tub. 

 

“Please.”  She got up, taking her clothes off and laying them on the counter. Clarke looked at her body in wonder. Scars and marks from her previous battles patterned her skin. A long singular slice right down her back was Clarke’s favorite story. She always loved when Lexa told her the story. The Alpha joined her in the tub, settling behind her. As she began to wash her mate, Clarke spoke. “Lex, can you tell me the story again?”

  
  


“Which one love?” The commander whispers, as if she was afraid of her voice. A purr went down Clarke’s body as Lexa bathed her.

 

“The back scar, please. I love that one,” Clarke tells her and Lexa chuckles. 

 

“Anything for you hodnes.” She kissed Clarke’s neck and began. “I was in my 23rd winter, traveling to the other clans. I had almost reached Blue Cliff when my convoy was attacked by bandits. Now, I’ve dealt with bandits before so I wasn’t worried. Half of our stuff was stolen and almost all of us were injured and the ones that weren’t were watching over the injured warriors. Being the juvenile I was, I sneaked away, tracing the bandits. I came across their camp and acted as any warrior would. I went stealth. I managed to kill half of the camp undetected but someone spotted me. After that, I had to full out attack. To me, it was unfair because I was powerful than they ever could be. They attacked me from all sides, barely striking me. I killed as many as I could with my sword but I was disarmed. I thought I had finished all of them off with my fists but one was alive, attacking me from behind. A single slice down the back. I turned, facing the person. He was nothing but a pup so I growled at him and he ran away. I returned to my men with the stolen goods and after that, finished my journey to Blue Cliff.”

 

Clarke laughed loudly. “If I were him, I would have ran off far before.” 

 

Lexa smiled. “So would I. Knowing that such a threat was attacking their camp.” 

 

“A threat? Are you sure you aren’t just a big softy?” Clarke questioned, pushing back into the Alpha. Lexa pulled Clarke in close and the blonde squealed happily. 

 

“Are you sure I’m a softy?” Lexa nipped on her neck, Clarke purring. 

 

“Yeah, you are. You’re one for me.” Clarke turned around and kissed her mate’s lips. 

 

“Of course I am prisa, you are my love. You are the only one allowed to see me this way.” Lexa kissed her neck.

 

“What about our pups?” Clarke asked hesitantly. 

 

“Of course our pups. They need their sire to be hard and soft on them, both equally. Teaches them discipline but respect at the same time.”

 

“You seem to know a lot about kids. Did you have any?” The Omega asks, slightly stiffening. 

 

“No. I learned from the nightbloods, they are like my children,” Lexa tells her and Clarke relaxes. “Did you think I did?” 

 

“Well you always talk about them with such wisdom, like you know personally and you’re so much older than me, I thought you could have some that you didn’t tell me about,” Clarke says lowly. She waves her hand in the water. 

 

“Clarke, there is no one but you, you know this. You have no need to be insecure, I’ll be with you until I die. You are my mate, the love of my life, the Omega who healed me. There’s no one before you and will never be anyone after. I love you.” 

 

Clarke huffed, beginning to cry. Lexa turned her around, kissing her deeply. Clarke stopped, calming down.

 

“I’m sorry I just, I’m all around the place. I love you too Lex, so much.” They kissed again and Clarke laid on her mate’s body. She slowly straddled her, feeling Lexa on the inside of her thigh. 

 

“Clarke, we don’t...we don’t have to do anything,” The Alpha gasped. She groaned as Clarke moved up, sinking down on Lexa’s shaft. 

 

“I want to, please Lex.” Clarke leaned forward, kissing down the scar on Lexa’s face. Lexa gripped her hips, thrusting up and making her Omega moan. Clarke slowly rode her and Lexa thrusted her hips along with the blonde’s pace. Water splashed, hitting onto the floor. Clarke moaned, her head going back in ecstasy. Lexa kissed down her neck, moving to her chest. The brunette looked up at her as Clarke’s nail dung into Lexa’s skin as she rode her. Clarke got faster, moving more as she got closer to her peak. “More Lexa more!” 

 

Lexa thrusted up harder, throwing Clarke off her pace. The blonde screamed in pleasure, leaning on Lexa’s shoulder as they both got close. She slammed and brushed against Clarke’s spot, brushing her clit with each thrust. The Omega clenched around Lexa almost painfully. She felt her mate’s knot edging on the outside of her but Lexa wasn’t making any effort to push it in. 

 

“Lexa, please please knot me. Please!” She whined. She felt her Omega submitting without her permission so she just fell into it. “Please, Alpha!” 

 

Lexa snapped, her eyes turned silver. She started to rapidly thrust into Clarke, bringing them both closer. 

 

“You’re my mate?” Lexa questioned, pumping into the blonde. “My Omega, to bear my pups only?!” 

 

“Yes, Lexa!” Clarke went stiff as she came, her body shaking. Lexa was close behind, pushing her knot inside, finishing with her mate. 

 

They panted together, calming down. Lexa held Clarke close, the blonde putting her hands in Lexa’s hair. Suddenly, she started to giggle. 

 

“What?” The Alpha asked, looking at her. 

 

“We have to take another bath.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Sorry I was gone so long but I thought it would have been longer. I have a new laptop, my own, so I will be able to update this story on normal times. Every Tuesday. I appreciate you for waiting, you don't know how much that means to me. But with this, please forgive me if I'm messing up, I need to get back into it. I hoped you enjoyed and please leave kudos and comments below, I live for your comments.
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TEM ;D


	17. Prove Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, i didn't mean 5000 words but you got a treat today. Enjoy

Kara spent most of her night training much to Lena’s dismay. Even thought she was over the fight today, she still wanted to beat that punk Alpha, Mon-el. She had seen Alex earlier and her sister had called him Mon-hell. With the tournament being in two days and Lexa herself making the winners warriors, she could feel the pressure on her shoulders. As Kara stared up at the ceiling, different positions and stances went through her head. Ways to counter an enemy replayed over and over until a hand laid on her chest gently. 

 

“I can hear you thinking,” Lena said sleepily, opening her eyes, looking at her mate. “Calm down Kara.” 

 

“I just really don’t want to lose to that weakling of a man. It would be an insult,” She slightly snarled, making Lena chuckle sleepily. 

 

“I can’t believe that you think you might lose to him. Kara, you’re obviously stronger than him, you almost knocked him out with one punch. But doing this and training all day and night with just make you tired. You need to get your sleep, especially these two past days,” Lena drew circles on Kara’s chest as she spoke. 

 

“Le, I can’t. I’m so stressed and panicky I can’t think of sleep right now,” She sighed closing her eyes. “You sleep though. You have to watch the nightbloods tomorrow.” 

 

A weight pressed onto her chest and crotch and Kara opened her eyes, seeing her mate straddling her. The loose sleep shirt draped over her shoulder, giving Kara a peek of what was underneath. 

 

“Well if you can’t sleep, I can’t sleep. And if I can’t sleep, I can’t watch the nightbloods or do my work. So if you need to be unstressed to sleep, let me help you with that.” Her shirt came up over her hand, Kara’s eyes locking on her chest. 

 

“Lena, you don’t have to,” Kara let out with a shaky breath as Lena clutched her hardening shaft. “Fuck.” 

 

Lena laughed again. “I want to. You’re getting pretty annoying.” She slid back, sitting on the top of Kara’s thighs, pulling her shorts down just to let her cock pop out. “Plus, we haven’t had sex in a while.” She slid herself over Kara’s dripping shaft, making them both groan loudly. She grinded on Kara, keeping it slow. Kara gripped the sheets at first then moved her hands to Lena’s hips were she knew marks were going to be in the morning. 

 

“If you’re going to do it, fucking do it already,” The Alpha groaned in frustration, her head hitting Lena’s clit time and time again. 

 

“You’re…….impatient.” Lena lifted her hips, positioning Kara’s tip just right so she could move down on it completely. They both groan at the intrusion and Kara holds herself back, letting Lena lead. She rises and drops over and over, making the bed shake. Lena cries out as Kara grazes her cervix every time and Kara keeps herself from howling as the heat around her. “So you’re…...not gonna help?” Lena husked, moaning in between the words. Kara growled lowly before slamming her hips up each time Lena came down. The Omega felt herself coming closer each time Kara pumped into her. “Shiit…...Kara.” 

 

“You asked for it,” She emphasized each word with a thrust. Lena couldn’t keep anything in anymore, screaming as Kara took over. The Alpha didn’t change positions, favoring the one they were in already. She leaned up, kissing Lena deeply, feeling the Omega getting closer. “Gonna cum Lena,” She panted in her mate’s ear. 

 

“Inside please, fuck Kara!” Lena screamed as she came, Kara not far behind. She didn’t knot but she didn’t mind. This was good enough. Kara swore she could see her breath as she panted but didn’t care. They laid down again, Lena on her chest. “Do you feel better?” 

 

“Yes. Nothing is on my mind except sleep for now,” Kara said and Lena purred. 

 

“Good. Now sleep, you’ve kept me up long enough.” 

 

*** * ***

 

“So what is this tournament again? The servants didn’t explain it so well,” Clarke said, getting dressed. 

 

“It’s called  _ Stein Klin Yur Uf (Prove your Strength) _ . It’s a competition against all of the people training to become part of either the Polis army or guard. I and my mate will watch these seconds or gona fight until one of them surrender or cannot fight. It used to be to the death but I changed that law to many firsts approval. It’s always one against one to be fair. And no one is limited by their body’s status. They just fight,” Lexa explained, wrapping her hands up. 

 

“Are any of the nightbloods going to be competing?” Clarke thought back to the small children she had met.

 

“Do not worry, you only met the younger class. Where do you think I am when I say I’m going to train the nightbloods? In my early control, I spilt the nightbloods by age, I did not need some teenager taking out their aggression on a pup. But to answer your question, the older ones who think they are ready will be competing.” 

 

“Oh ok, that makes sense.” Lexa is suddenly silent and Clarke turns to see her mate sitting on the bed, touching the scar on her face. “Are you ok?” 

 

“It aches sometimes, a surge through my brain. I will be fine.” Lexa holds her hand over her left eyes were the claw mark just misses. 

 

“Let me see,” Clarke says but Lexa turns her head. “Let me see it, Lexa.” 

 

The Alpha rolls her eyes but moves her hand, showing her eye. The green was showing grey but not like she was shifting. 

 

“Can you see me clearly?” Clarke asks. Lexa blinks. 

 

“Yes, how could I not?” Lexa states. 

 

“Close your right eye.” The Alpha does. “Can you see me now?” 

 

“I do not under…...why are you blurry to me?” Lexa said and Clarke heard panic building in her voice. “Clarke?” 

 

“Calm down, it’s ok. I think that the mark might have hit your eye after all,” She asks. Lexa flashes back to the fight where Nia hit her. 

 

“Why didn’t anything show until now?” The brunette asks. 

 

“Delayed response is all I can think about. I believe that your eye healed but something in it didn’t and that’s why your sight is blurry,” Clarke explained. 

 

Lexa shot up and began to pace. “I can’t be blind, I am the Commander. I need to be the peak of health.” 

 

“You’re not blind. You said you can see me clearly when both of your eyes are open right?” 

 

“Yes, as clear as day,” Lexa confirmed. 

 

“Then you’ll be ok for a while.” 

 

“How long is awhile? I want to be able to see my pups clearly,” Lexa mumbled. 

 

“What?” Clarke said, hearing the emotion hiding in Lexa’s throat. 

 

“I said that I can’t be blind because I won’t be able to see my pups. That is one of my worst nightmares, to never see their beauty and to stop seeing yours.” 

 

“If that does happen, I will explain what they look like to you every day,” Clarke said, putting her hands on her mate's chest. 

 

“It’s not the same,” Lexa sighed. “I’ve relied…..I relay on my eyesight so much, I don’t know what I would do without it.” 

 

“How about up this? After this tournament, we’ll visit Arkadia for a trading trip but instead we visit my mother. I’m sure that she can do something about your eye.” 

 

“Ok. I will schedule a trip,” Lexa said agreeing. “You can also get checked up on.” 

 

“But after you do. So can we get going? The Commander can’t be late.” Lexa laughed and leaned down, kissing her Omega. 

 

“The Commander is allowed to do anything she wants but you do have a point. Let’s go.” 

 

*** * ***

 

It was the first time Alex was outside in a month. She had the pups close beside her, looking at them every few moments. She knew that she shouldn’t be this nervous but she is. Even with Maggie on the other side of them. Her mate must have sensed her discomfort and reached her hand over them, holding Alex’s. 

 

“They will be fine and so will Kara. Nothing will happen to any of them,” Maggie said, rubbing her thumb on her mate’s knuckles. “Calm down, it’s not good for you.” 

 

“I know, I know. I just need a sec,” Alex said. They were in an area a bit outside of town. Since Anya was Lexa’s personal guard and Maggie was Anya’s sister, they sat in main area just below Lexa and Clarke. One of the pups wailed and Alex panicked, looking down at them. They were waking up, eyes clenched at the sunlight. 

 

“The first time they see it in person. Do not worry, they just need to get used to it,” Maggie informed her and in the next few minutes, the pups fully opened their eyes, looking at the sun. Levi wailed, closing his eyes again while Davi and Tali looked at it and smiled, trying to grab at it. Alex smiled as loud drums started to bang all around the area. Cheers went out from the twelve clans assigned areas. It went on for a while until Lexa raised her hand, silencing everyone. 

 

“Clans from near and far! We gather in peace for something many of your friends and pack had wanted their whole life to compete in.  _ Stein Klin Yur Uf (Prove your Strength) _ !!!” Cheers went out again. “Throughout today, they will all fight to figure out who is the best and who will personally train and be apart of my guard and army. Everyone knows the rules but for ones who don’t, if you attack a warrior while they cannot defend or give up, you will be disqualified. If you try to kill another, you will be imprisoned. This is for honor, not death! And if you team up against one, you and your team will have to fight me. I will have no nonsense or I will personally end it for you. Do you understand?!” 

 

A collective “ _ Sha Heda! _ ” sounded from the crowd. 

 

“Go! May the games begin!” She yelled and cheers went again, the drums sounding. Lexa sat back in her seat, Clarke sitting on her lap. 

 

“You’re a lot like this emperor I read about,” Clarke said, looking at the two fighting below. 

 

“What do you mean hodnes?” Lexa asked. 

 

“His name was Caesar. He ruled over 10 countries with an iron fist but his council thought he was weak because he had an illness. In turn he turned evil and they had to kill him,” Clarke told her.” 

 

“I will never become evil or conquer what I do not need,” Lexa stated. “It is unnecessary to cause pain for no purpose.” 

 

“I agree but you announcing that the games have begun reminded me of him.” 

 

“You are silly Clarke.” They watch the people fight below, waiting to see who won.

 

*** * ***

 

Kara was antsy, bouncing around. Lena had made sure she was relaxed and had gotten enough sleep the past two days. So far they were well into the first round but she hadn’t fought yet. She was practicing by herself, making sure she wasn’t stiff. Around the room, many seconds were talking to each other, having known each other. Kara didn’t mind, she was better equipped not being distracted. Looking around the room, she sees another girl sitting by herself with a mask on. It resembled a bear, black and brown outlined in gold. Kara walked over and sat beside her.

 

“Where are your clan mates?” Kara asks, making the girl jump. 

 

“Where are yours?” The girl said. 

 

“I’m from Arkadia, I’m sure you’ve heard of it and most of them don’t live in Polis let alone compete in things like this. What about you?” Kara asks again. 

 

“I’m a no clanner, a freak as some say,” The girl says. “Name’s Bhear.”

 

“Like your mask? I’m Kara.” Bhear nods. “Why’d you join this?” 

 

“I need to meet someone and the only way how is through this. So here I am,” Bhear tells her. “What about you?” 

 

“Mated to someone in the big tower and I wanted to become a warrior. Simple as that,” Kara explains. 

 

“Good for you. I had to work my way up the chain and you just mate into it.” 

 

“No no, it’s not like that. I don’t think I deserve the easy way in, that’s why I’m doing this. I was told that I could skip it all but I didn’t want to. I wanted to earn it,” Kara tells her. 

 

“How noble of you,” Bhear deadpans. “Well you’re the only person who wasn’t thrown something on me, spit at me or cursed me out so I hope you make it to the finals.” 

 

“I hope you do too. You seem like you have hidden talent under that mask.” Kara smiles at Bhear and she thinks she’ll get a chuckle out of the girl before someone yells.

 

“Hey blondie, you’re up!”. Excitement went through her body as she walked over, the loud sound of people cheering around her. She knew no one knew her name but she didn’t care. Kara was focusing on the fight at hand. Across the arena, loud cheering erupted as the other contestant came out. He was taller than Kara and she mistook him for a man before taking in his scent. He didn’t have one, he was still a pup. She shook away her last-minute fear, looking over the kid. He had a wide sword strapped to his back, meaning that he took a while to swing. Kara nodded to herself, using that to her advantage. The drums sounded again, signalling them to get ready. The boy pulled out his sword, slowly and it thumped against the ground. Kara unstealthed her sword, it looking weak in comparison to his. 

 

One loud horn echoed through the arena and Kara prepared herself. The pup swung, Kara jumping back as the sword slit the dirt where she stood. She took her chance, swinging twice, cutting his side. He yowled in pain before lunges at her. She parried with her sword, hitting him in the face with her hilt. Kara hit him back before stabbing her sword through his foot, knocking him down with a quick kick to the back of the knee. Her sword, dripping lightly in his blood, went to his chin and the boy through his sword away, accepting his defeat. 

 

“Kara of Arkadia and Polis wins!” Someone annoyed and cheers sound out again. Kara cleans her sword on the pup’s pants before helping him up. She manages to help him to the infirmary where he thanked her for not humiliating him by leaving him there. Kara brushes it off like it’s nothing before he tells her that he’ll beat her next time. She laughs, leaving him to watch the next two fight. Nothing happens until the last fight of the first round where she sees Mon-el walk up. 

  
  


“You did alright for your first time  _ strik chopa (small tooth) _ , but you won’t get past the second round,” He stated, spitting at her feet. “Watch how a real Alpha fights.” He walks into the arena, going up against a boy Kara talked to earlier. His name was Sid, he was only 17. She hears the horn go off and Mon-el charges at the boy before he’s ready, punching him in the face and slashing his stomach. It’s not deep or life-threatening as far as she can see but it was completely incapacitating. 

 

“Mon-el of Shadow Valley wins!” The announcer says and the crowd is silent before roaring. Mon-el doesn’t bother helping the boy up, leaving him there to bleed. Luckily healers and guards were stationed in the arena and they got him, rushing him off to the temporary healing tent. 

 

“You’re weak for helping your opponent up,” He says, chuckling at her. “Goes to show female Alphas are the weaker.” 

 

She jumps in his face growling, “I didn’t leave a boy there to die or almost kill him!” 

 

“Hey!” The guards yell. “Keep it for the arena! No blood shall be spilled in here.” 

 

Kara growled before walking away from him, keeping her thoughts to herself. 

 

“Bitch,” She heard him say but ignore it. The announced spoke out.

 

“We have our 12 moving up. Leading we have Mon-el, Kara, Sindi, Donhel, Quiv, Jakov, Bhear, Kran, Cnibol, Yin-may, Feri and Nabi! Get ready for the next round!” 

 

Kara could feel that she wasn’t going up first so she went to the back, getting something to eat. Snacking on a few pieces of soft bread and a concoction of water and herbs, she readied herself for the next fight. Two boys named Sindi and Quiv went up, both being Betas. Their battles lasted a while, they were almost equally matched. By the end, Quiv had given up, losing all of his energy. Sindi cheered and helped the other boy to some healer. Quiv didn’t seem upset though and a girl named Yin-may explained that even if you lose in the second round, you still become a real warrior, just not for Heda. Next up went Jackov and Donhel, Donhel winning the battle with ease. Kara recognized him, one of the boys that Mon-el was with. The man did the same as Mon-el and didn’t help Jackov up. Kara snarled at their lack of sportsmanship and after another battle, it was her turn. Her against someone named Kran. She went out into the arena, hearing some people of Polis scream out her name. She blushed slightly, reading herself for her opponent. Kran came out, inky black hair in a bun on the top of their head. Kara couldn’t tell if they were a boy or a girl but she didn’t care. Their age matched hers and she sniffed, smelling that they were an Omega.

 

The horn went off with hesitance and Kara had to jump out of the way with all her might, Kran was upon her in a flash. She barely got to pull her sword out in time as Kran attacked again. Kara quickly took in a whiff, smelling at they were an Omega, one of the only ones she had seen so far. Seeing that they were more of a challenge, Kara’s Alpha showed a bit, anxious to fight. She let it and her wolf charged, clashing swords with the person. Kran snarled at her and Kara snarled back, kneeing them in the gut. Kran let out an off of pain, getting on one knee but rolling as Kara lunged at them again. She had caught them off guard with her Alpha so she concealed it again, finding no need for it anymore. She and Kran fought head to head, cheering of both of their names bouncing off the walls. Kara felt herself getting more and more tired so she needed to act fast. She rolled away from Kran, expecting them to run at he and they did. In the split second, she did what she could, slicing their leg down the middle. Kara got up, backing away from Kran. The Omega was slow to get up, wincing in pain at their leg. They glared at Kara before sticking their sword in the ground and leaning against it. She won. 

 

Cheers of Kara’s name went out again, louder than before. She played bowed at them before walking over to Kran. She stuck her hand out and they took it, yelping in surprise as she lifted them. 

 

“You can’t walk on your leg but by the way, sorry about that,” She says, chuckling. 

 

“You are a good fighter Kara, I am glad to lose to you,” Kran said as Kara set them down on a healer’s mat. 

 

“No problem.” She heard someone running up behind her and the person slung themselves over Kran. 

 

“Oh my god, I’m so glad you’re ok!” They said into Kran’s chest. “And you, what are you doing hurting my Omega?!” 

 

Kara put her hands up in surrender, “Wait, you’re Sindi right?” 

 

“Yes I am and you hurt my mate,” He growled. 

 

“Sin, calm down. I will be fine, the blade didn’t go in that deep,” Kran said, a blush on their face at their mate. 

 

“Hmm fine. But don’t hurt my mate again,” He growled at Kara and turned back to Kran, kissing their forehead. Kara saw their face turn red and she walked off, laughing at them. Getting back to the resting quarters, she looked around at the rest of the contestants. 6 of the 12 had already went up, half. They were getting closer to the finals. In that there would be 3 winners she remembered Maggie telling her. Next up was Bhear versus another named Nabi. After she had met the girl, rumors had spread about, some saying that her face was so messed up that she had to wear the black and brown mask or saying that she was only 14 completely with no mentor or first. Kara got lost in thought and in result was someone suddenly sitting on her lap. 

 

“Lena?! What are you doing down here?” She yelled, her heart thumping out of her chest at the scare. 

 

“I wanted to see how you were doing. You’re going to be in the finals,” Lena said, putting her hand on Kara’s cheek. The Alpha took it and kissed her palm. 

 

“I know. I’m freaking out and am super angry. Did you see that Mon-el guy? I want to ripe his head off,” She growled. 

 

“Calm down. You’re going to win this, I know that. Save your anger for that  _ gapa joka (horse fucker) _ until the final road ok?” Lena says. Kara nods. 

 

“I can do that.” Having Lena on her lap calmed her considerably. She closed her eyes.

 

“Did you hear what I just said?” Lena asked, flicking her in the forehead.

 

“No what?” Kara asked. 

 

“I said if you beat that guy so hard and scare him enough that he pisses himself, I’ll give you a reward,” Lena said. 

 

Kara felt all of her energy come back. “What kind of reward?” 

 

“You’ll find out if you do it but now I got to go.” Lena gets up from her lap and kisses Kara. She leans to Kara’s ear and whispers, “Win for me Alpha.” Lena walks off with a switch, knowing that Kara was walking off. 

 

“Was that your Omega telling you that she was leaving you for me?” A smug annoying voice belonging to the worst Alpha in Polis. 

 

“No, she was telling me I’d get the best fuck of my life once you eat dirt,” She snarls, getting more food from the table. 

 

“I belive you mean me and if you just give up now and willingly fall down in our battle, I’ll be sure to let you watch,” He snickers. 

 

“You’ll be ready to take that back once your ass is in the air.” Kara got up, feeling herself ready to explode near him. She watched two other kids fighting outside, Yin-may and Feri. While watching, some guards were saying that Bhear was the first Omega to make it this far this year. Kara nodded in respect, she seemed like she deserved it. Soon, the other fight ended, Mon-el walked up behind her, smirking. 

 

“You should be smart and forfeit now. Everyone knows I’m going to kick your ass.” He walks out, facing his opponent, Cnibol. The horn goes off and Cnibol gives Mon-el a fight but it’s not enough. He defeats the Beta only with a few cuts on his legs. Cnibol on the other hand is bleeding heavily and collapses. Mon-el gloads in his cheers as he heads back to the resting area.

 

“Moving onto the finals! Kara of Polis, Mon-el of the Shadow Valley, Bhear of the Noclans, Donhel of the Shadow Valley, Yin-may of Ingranrona Kru and Sinbi of Yujleda! Contestants ready yourselves for the fight of your life!” 

 

Kara drinks some more water as she watches the first finalists go up. Sinbi and Yin-may. Both good fighters in her opinion. They start to fight, both more serious than they initially were. Sparks were flying as swords clashed and the crowd was getting rowdy. Kara started cheering for Sinbi as he knocked Yin-may to the ground. His sword came to a stop at her throat but she could get back up and she set down her sword in surrender. 

 

“THE FIRST CHAMPION IS…..SINBI FROM THE YUJLEDA CLAN!” The announcer shouts and everyone cheers. 

 

Next up are Bhear and Donhel. The Alpha is smirking and Kara can tell that he believes that he can easily beat her. Donhel lets out a Shadow Valley cry and his clan answers, calling back. 

 

“You wouldn't know anything about that would you no clanner? What are you even doing here, you don’t belong. You should just leave now,” He said, pointing his sword at her. Kara could see her roll her eyes through the mask. 

 

“You should just shut up and fight,” She growled. The horn went off and they both charged at each other, meeting in the middle. Kara screamed out Bhear’s name, cheering for her when no one else would. Soon, others in the resting area started to, creating a chat that spread around the arena. Donhel paused, looking around. 

 

“Why are you cheering for a no clan?! She’s a freak!!” He yelled, letting his guard down. Bhear acted, storming at him and plunging her sword through his sword. He cries out in pain, dropping his sword and kneeling. Bhear put the tip of her bloodied sword under his chin. 

 

“ _ Ai giv op, Ai giv op! (I give up, I give up!) _ He cries out, tears dropping from his eyes. Kara can see her sword shaking at his throat but she pulls it away, turning. 

 

“BHEAR FROM THE NO CLAN WINS!” Mixed boos and cheers go out as Bhear returns. Kara stops her before she storms off. 

 

“Bhear, Bhear….calm down ok? You did good, you beat him ok? Go sit and take a breather alright? Don’t do anything you won’t regret,” Kara said, looking through the eyeholes of the mask. Bhear pants angrily but nods, walking off. 

 

“The last champion fight for this year! Contestants, come out!” 

 

Kara walks out first, Mon-el following behind her. They go to the center of the arena and Mon-el is smug, crying out to his clan. Kara rolls her eyes as they call out back. She takes out her sword, cutting into the dirt below her. She looks over Mon-el, trying to find any faults. Nothing on his body unfortunately but his sword is a different matter. It’s rusted over since the beginning, he didn’t clean the blood off. Kara smirks to herself, looking past him at the holding area. Lena meet eyes with her and her Alpha howled. She started to sway, bouncing on her feet. Mon-el looked at her in confusion but took his position. The horn went off and they ran at each other. Mon-el was rough and strong, using his strength to break the clash of his sword and Kara’s, cutting the blonde. Kara was taken back but didn’t let herself explode, it would only lead to losing. She took a small moment to regain herself before he charged again. They clashed again but he got to close and Kara kneed him in the gut then the crotch, causing him to bend over in pain. Mon-el roared in anger, yelling at he went at her again. Kara ducked, flipping him over her shoulder onto the ground. He fell painfully on his back but jumped up, slicing her knee. She hissed in pain but ignored it for now, dodging his next attack. The more she hit him, the angrier he got. Mon-el would miss her by a silver and she’d punch or headbutt him, sending him staggering back. His face was getting more and more bloody as she broke his nose twice already. Mon-el screamed, his Alpha taking over and he ran full speed right into her knee. He coughed harshly, dropping his sword and Kara punched him in the neck. Kara picked up his sword, placed it on her knee and elbowed it, the metal cracking and bursting apart. Mon-el watched in horror. 

 

“You bitch!” He yelled, running towards her. Kara ran at him and with one single swipe across his side, Mon-el collapsed. Kara put her sword underneath his chin and he glared at her. “I will never submit to you.” 

 

Kara stomped on his crotch and he whimpered like a pup, cradling it. 

 

“KARA OF POLIS IS THE CHAMPION OF THE FINAL ROUND!” 

 

Screams and cheers went out around the area. Kara raised her sword and celebrated, cheering loudly. She looked over at the resting area, seeing the other competitors cheering with her. She saw Bhear from the back, eyes starting dead into her through the mask holes before leaving. Kara looked back up, seeing Lena and smiled. Lena smiled right back down at her, cheering. It was going to be a goodnight.


	18. Child

Training had started and Maggie was exhausted. She had spent all day yelling and shouting commands at the warriors she was training. As she walked into the room, she saw Alex sleeping on the couch, her hand on the crib like she was rocking it before she fell asleep. She heard that the pups were awake and she loved them but she was too tired. But she knew that Alex was more tired then she was. She undressed her armor, throwing it on the ground and stalking over to the pups. They started to smile and grab at the air when they saw her, making her heart skip a beat. 

 

“ _ Dofo mi strik snogons (Hey my little loved ones) _ ,” She said, “ _ Ai mema we yu deyon (I missed you today).” _

 

“You’re cute when you’re talking to them,” Alex says, waking up from her nap. 

 

“I didn’t want to wake you, just go back to sleep,” Maggie said, stroking her mate’s face with her free hand. 

 

“No, I’m awake now. How did training go?” Alex asked, sitting on her Alpha’s lap. 

“Went pretty ok at least I think. Anya and I are the only ones teaching them but the ones who made it are very promising. Your sister of course and the girl who seems to look up to her, Bhear. They seem to be a unit, a team. Bhear doesn’t like doing things without Kara being there or not telling her,” Maggie recalled. 

 

“You think she grew attached to her?” Alex asks. 

 

“Maybe. It seems that Bhear didn’t or no longer has parents so she’s attaching herself to Kara, looking to prove herself to her. I’ve seen it a lot actually. Pups’ parents are killed or enslaved and the pup imprints on whoever shows them true kindness. Your sister is as true as it gets,” She explained. 

 

“How did Kara act towards her? Like parently?” The Omega questioned. 

 

“Somewhat. She was nervous at first but still very protective around her. Especially around Mon-el and his friend Donhel.” 

 

“Wait, those assholes are still in the training program?” Alex said shocked. 

 

“Yes, they made it past the second round. They were by law allowed to be in the program.  Lexa can’t reject them if she wanted to. No matter how much her sister begged her to,” Maggie sighed. “I am so tired, it’s been a long time since I had to train more than 3 at once.” 

 

“Well, why don’t you sleep now? I can watch the pups,” Alex said, leaning on her mate’s chest. 

 

“I can’t. You’ve watched them the whole day, I feel bad sleeping when I know you are tired.” 

 

“Maggie, it’s alright. Take a small nap it’s fine.” The Alpha groaned, wanting to disagree. “Please, for me?” 

 

“Fine but wake me after an hour. I don’t want to leave you for so long,” Maggie said. She got up, undressed to her underclothes and laid on the bed, sleep within an instant. 

 

“Your sire is crazy isn’t she,” Alex laughed, looking down at the pups. Davi and Levi were snuggled up to Tali in the middle, her arms around them as far as she could. Alex smiled at them. “You are just like your sire Tali, I’m pretty sure that you’ll be an Alpha.” All three of them yawned and an idea sparked in her head. Moving over to the bed as quietly as possible, she moved her mate over in the cuddle pose and went back to the pups, picking them up and laying them in Maggie’s arms. Her Alpha seemed to notice that the pups were near, she softly cradled them and they snuggled close to Maggie, calming down more than Alex had ever seen. She moved next to them, trying not to disturb them and laid down, putting her hand in Maggie’s hair. She scratched it a little and Maggie’s leg kicked and a smile went over her face. Alex yawned and quickly fell asleep, smiling as she felt her family close.

 

*** * ***

 

Barren. Barren is what the doctor said, three times over. Kara felt her heart shatter. It...this couldn’t be. Lena can’t be barren, they were supposed to start a family together. How could they if Lena couldn’t have kids. Did Lena even want kids? Did Kara? She didn’t know and couldn’t dream about it anymore. It wouldn’t happen. She felt tears welling up and tried desperately to blink them away but couldn’t. She cried to herself, hoping Lena wouldn’t see. The Omega didn’t even cry when she found out, how could Kara. Luckily she was too involved in her work to see Kara. But that doesn’t mean she didn’t hear her. 

 

“Kara…,” Lena said, walking over to her mate. “Kara, look at me.” 

 

“It’s my...m-my fault. If I were there there when you were poisoned, I coulda I coulda stopped it. But I didn’t,” Kara cried, turning and hugging Lena tightly around the waist. 

 

“Kara, you can’t,” Lena’s voice was heavy with emotion. “You can’t blame that on yourself. You didn’t poison me.” 

 

“I should have done something though. I’m your, your Alpha,” She wept. “I should’ve done something.” 

 

“What could you have done?” Lena said, her voice fragile like glass. “You didn’t know, you didn’t….” Lena hiccuped and started to bawl. Kara stood up and hug her tightly, kissing her forehead through her own tears. “I wanted, I wanted to start a family with you. I wanted to have kids.” 

 

“I know, me me too,” Kara cried, afraid to let Lena out of her arms. 

 

“Wanted to to raise kids and see you be a sire, I wanted to be a mother,” Lena cried and gripped Kara’s shirt tightly. “Now I can’t and you’re, you’re going to leave me for an Omega who can.” 

 

Kara pushed Lena away and looked into her eyes. “I am not going to leave you. You are my mate ok? My beautiful mate and I’ll be with you even if you can’t have my pups ok? I’m your Alpha and I will never ever leave you. I love you, Lena, I promise that.” 

 

Lena slowly nodded, at a lost for words. She just let Kara hold her until both of their cries stopped. Or until a shuffle and opening of Lena’s door happened. They both gasped, seeing a brown and black mask, a hood over it. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry if I’m interrupting something. I just wanted to um see if Kara was free. I’ll leave,” Bhear said flustered. 

 

“Oh Bhear, it’s ok,” Kara said, smiling at the young girl. “I um actually want you to meet someone. This is my mate, Lena.” 

 

“Nice to um meet you, Lena. May I come in?” She asked, more polite than Kara had ever seen her. But she had only seen her in training and in battle. There was more to this girl that Kara needed to know. 

 

Lena and Kara wiped their tears out of their eyes. “You may,” Lena said, smiling at her. 

 

“Again nice to meet you. I’m Bhear,” She shook Lena’s hand. “I’m training with your mate but I’m sure you know that.” 

 

“Yes, I’ve heard about you. Kara says that you’re a very skilled fighter,” Lena said. She could barely see the blush under her mask. 

 

“Thank you, ma’am. And if I can, could I talk to Kara for a second? Alone?” She asked nervously. 

 

“Yeah no problem especially since you asked so nicely,” Lena smiled at her and turned to Kara. “I’ll be in our room ok?” Kara sensed the distress in her voice but nodded.

 

Lena left their office and Kara looked at the girl. “So what’s up Bhear?” 

 

“Have you choose a partner for the camping trip yet?” Bhear asked. “If so, I’ll just go.” 

 

“Actually I haven’t. I wouldn’t mind having you as my partner, what do you say?” Kara said, smiling at her. 

 

“I’d appreciate that. Thank you, Kara.” Bhear nodded at her and left.

 

Kara slowly went back to her room, seeing Lena turned away from the door, laying on the bed. She joined her and Lena turned around, snuggling to Kara’s chest. 

 

“What are we going to do Kara?” Lena whispered, taking a deep breath in of Kara’s scent. 

 

“There are other ways to build a family. You told me you have child homes for kids who don’t have parents right?” Kara whispered back, playing with Lena’s hair soothing her. 

 

“You’re suggesting that we adopt?” Lena said very low, Kara almost missed it. 

 

“It’s another way to build a family. But I’ll be ok with anything you want to do, I’m your mate,” Kara said, kissing her forehead. 

 

“Spend tomorrow with me until you have to go,” Lena said in question. “Please?” 

 

“Of course, anything for you.”

 

*** * ***

 

Anya looked down at her Beta and sighed. “It is three days, Raven. I will be fine.” 

 

“I’m not worried about you, I’m worried about me? What if someone with a grudge on you kills me or I go into mate abandonment?” Raven whines, clinging to Anya’s arm. 

 

“You will not go into mate abandonment, there is a limit, it must be more than 7 days and it will not be. You are surrounded by enough of my scent to keep you sated and I have assigned a small guard to you. They won’t crowd you, of course, just keep an eye,” Anya tells her, zipping up her bag. “You will be fine.” 

 

“I don’t want you to go, I haven’t been anyway from you like this before,” She said, whining. Anya sighed and put down her bag. She lifted her mate and laid her down on the bed a few feet away. 

 

“I know Raven and this is as painful for you as it is for me. And as much as I want to stay, I cannot. Think about Maggie, she’s leaving her pups. If my younger sister can do that, I must leave you for a few days. If you get lonely, you can always talk to Clarke or go see Alex and the pups. You won’t notice that I am gone,” Anya said, running her fingers under Raven’s shirt, gently laying over her body. 

 

“I will. No one will be there to hold me,” The Beta says lowly. “Why can’t I go with you again?” 

 

“Because I do not trust those two Shadow Valley Alphas I have to train. They are very  _ drag klin an riski (disrespectful and dark). _ I do not trust them around someone who means everything to me,” Anya said. She kissed her bite on Raven’s neck. 

 

“You know I can handle myself Ahn,” Raven sighed, relaxing on the bed. Anya could make time, just a little more for her mate. “Ugh, quit it if you can to go so urgently.” 

 

“I’m the general, people wait on me.” She moved Raven further up the bed, driving her knee between the Beta’s legs. Raven moaned, throwing her head back. “My beautiful little Beta. All for me.” 

 

“Damn…….damn straight,” She breathy let out. Anya sat her up and stripped the Beta’s shirt then pants off, her underclothes following. The Alpha undid her pants, dropping them to her ankles. “Great…..a fucking...quickie.” 

 

She carefully groped Raven’s chest. “Do you want me to stop?” Anya said, trying to draw it out as much as she could. 

 

“Fuck no,” Raven said then hissed in pleasure as she felt Anya’s head bump against her clit. “Come on….Ahn please.” 

 

“ _ Chil au hodnes (chill love. _ )” Anya slide herself into Raven, causing the Beta’s back to arch and her nipples rubbed against the harsh material of Anya’s shirt. She groaned as Anya bottomed out inside her, letting her adjust for a moment and she pulled out, driving herself back in slowly. Raven cried out as Anya moved faster, the curve of her shaft making her hit Raven’s spot each and every time she came back in. Raven’s legs wrapped around Anya’s hips as she pumped faster and faster into the girl. Raven quickly felt her orgasm approach and it only got faster as Anya began to rub her clit. 

 

“Anya!” Raven screamed as she thrusted herself harder onto Anya’s shaft. “Please, please I’m so close!” 

 

“ _ Kom op kos ai Ravion (Come for me Raven _ )” She said huskily into her mate’s ear. Raven locked up as she came around Anya, her walls tensing down on her. Anya groaned deeply, biting Raven’s neck as she came deep inside of the Beta. She just managed to keep her knot away from her and it was killing her. Raven came down and Anya slowly pulled out, both of them groaning. “ _ Nau yu don som tu mema in bi (Now you have something to remember me by.) _ ” Anya cleaned them both and redid her pants, kissing Raven gently. She grabbed her bag from the bed and Raven called out. 

 

“ _ Ai hod yu in _ .” Her accent was off by a mile but Anya understood anyway. 

 

“And I love you, Raven. Goodbye.” 

 

The Alpha headed down the elevator, meeting them outside. Kara and the other warriors were lined up, Maggie walking around them. Anya noticed that her sister looked more relaxed and rested than before. They all got on guard as they noticed Anya walking up to them. 

 

“ _ Gona (warriors), _ I believe that you are ready. I will quickly brief you and you must remember what I say. It will be a day trek to the hill with breaks. We then will spend one day there, sparring and our last day we will be heading back with no breaks. You must pick partners because we will not be traveling as a group, we will be traveling in pairs. You may only shift into your wolves if we must hunt. You will learn how to control yourselves and your bodies like you haven’t before. Being on Heda’s guard isn’t like the tournament, there are no rules. You are protecting the throne and the flame.” Anya pointed to the sun which was setting. “As soon as the Goddess is no longer shining upon us, we will go. Do you understand?” 

 

“ _ Sha, Amin (Yes, Master)!” _ They shout in unison. 

 

“Partner up. Be ready to run,” Anya said. Kara and Bhear got together, readying themselves. It was getting darker by the second. As soon as the light left, Anya shouted. “ _ BUK AU (RUN)!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes as you can see, chapter 18 out of 20. I'm ending this fic very soon, hopefully before I start school. But if I don't I will still continue to write until it is done. I'll write a bigger note when I do end it but for now, if you enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment, please. And if you want to follow/contact me on tumblr, my tumblr is prince_bubbagumball


	19. Unstable

“Does your mother know?” Lexa asks, looking at her mate from across the room. 

 

“Know about what?” Clarke says, not really paying attention. 

 

“About your pregnancy. Does she know?” The Alpha asks, walking over to her mate and standing beside her desk. 

 

“Um, what sire wouldn’t know,” Clarke said, brushing off the question. 

 

“Clarke,” Lexa said, looking at her. The blonde ruffled her hair anxiously. 

 

“No, she doesn’t really. I mean, I was going to tell her but with the war and everything-” 

 

“Clarke! How could you not tell her? Are you afraid of what she’s going to think?” Lexa said, outraged. “She’s your sire, she should be happy.” 

 

“She still isn’t totally happy about me being mated to someone. It’s not your being a grounder, it’s just her only Omega daughter, being mated and pregnant. Before she's twenty,” Clarke explained. “My mom likes you, you know that. She just doesn’t trust Alphas after everything on the ark and I’m young. Like, really really young. You’re ten years older than me, she doesn’t know that. You’re probably closer to her age than mine.” 

 

“How old does your mother think I am?” Lexa questions. 

 

“I don’t know, but not 28. Maybe, 21, 20 hell I thought you were. I just don’t want her to do or say something to offend you,” The blonde says, sighing. 

 

“It does not matter what age I am. She will believe that my heart belongs to you and our pups, not some family hidden somewhere.” Clarke looks panicked and Lexa laughs. “I’m just teasing.” 

 

“Stop doing that,” She hits her, causing Lexa to laugh more. “Are you ready?” 

 

“I will admit, I will be unsteady when she works on my eye as you put it but I will be ok. Are you? You need to tell her,” Lexa says, running her hand through Clarke’s hair. She had just cut it again. 

 

“I will be once I have to. Come on, let’s go. She’s not here for long.” They leave their quarters and head down to the healing ward in the tower. Abby is there, washing something in the sink on the far side of the room. Clarke knocks on the door, causing her to turn around. 

 

“Clarke,” She said excitingly, running up to hug her pup. Clarke met her halfway. “I missed you.” 

 

“I missed you too. How're things in Arkadia?” She asks. 

 

“They’re good. More people are figuring out how to shift, including children so we had to build a new fenced off place so nothing gets to them when they’re playing or training,” She explained.    
“But all in all, good. We’ve been trading more with other clans, it’s going well.” 

 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Lexa says, joining them. “It is good to see you Abbygail.” 

 

“You too Lexa. Clarke said I came because you are having problems seeing?” She said with concern. 

 

“My left eye. When I close my right, it becomes a blur,” She explains. 

 

“Sit here for me, let me see.” Lexa sits on a chair and Abby stands over her, shining a flashlight in her eye. “Oh, you’re lucky Lexa.” She turned off the flashlight and went to her bag. 

 

“What is it?” Clarke asks. 

 

“She just needs some medicine. I’ve treated this before on the Ark and the person was cleared right up after they had a few pills. Simple as that,” Abby explains. “Here you go.” 

 

Lexa takes a small bag of pills from her hand. “How do I take these?” 

 

“You just swallow them with some water. Your eyesight should clear up pretty easily.” 

 

“Thank you,” Lexa says, nodding her head. “But before we go, Clarke has something that she should tell you.” Abby turns to her pup. 

 

“What’s up? Is something wrong?” Her mother asks, putting her hand on Clarke’s. 

 

“Mom, please don’t be mad, just promise me that,” Clarke says. 

 

“Ok, I won’t. Now, what’s wrong?” Abby asks again. 

 

“I’m….I’m pregnant. For real,” Clarke says, taking her mom take a deep breath and closing her eyes, preparing for her to yell. 

 

“Are you….healthy?” Abby asked, strain in her voice. 

 

“Yes, I was checked by the healers here. I’m fine but I just needed to tell you,” Clarke told her. 

 

“Are you keeping them? I mean, I don’t even know if there’s abortion down here or not,” She said, trailing off. 

 

“I am. Do you want me to get rid of them,” She questioned, turning slightly hostile. 

 

“No, I’m not saying that. I just wanted to know if you were mentally ready for it. You are an adult now but I’m still worried about you. I want to make sure that you know what you’re doing,” Abby said, looking at her sincerely. Lexa gets the message and leaves the family to themselves, closing the door. Clarke watches her leave and looks at her mother, tears spilling out. 

 

“I don’t, I don’t know what I’m doing. I can’t handle kids but I want them and I know Lexa wants kids but I don’t know if I can handle them. I’m still a kid myself, I can’t do this, Mom, I can’t. I don’t know what to do,” She cried, burying herself in her mother’s embrace. “I’m so scared.” 

 

“I know Clarke, I know. I was scared at first too ok? I had no idea how to take care of a pregnant Omega, let alone a pup. But look at me ok?” Abby raised her daughter’s head and looked her in the eyes. “You’re going to be ok. You and Lexa are going to be ok. I can already tell Lexa’s going to be an amazing sire and you’ll be a perfect mother. You can’t stress it ok, you just need to let it take its time. Whatever happens, happens. Let Lexa take care of you even if it goes against everything you built yourself out of. She’s here to help you carry the weight ok?”

 

Clarke nodded through tears and hugged Abby harder. The sire held her pup close, not leaving her until Clarke was calm.

 

*** * ***

 

Anya kept close watch of the group as they gathered a fire. They had met at the regroup spot close to an hours ago. As soon as they got there, everyone had to spar. Anya also tagged them on how fast they got there. Obviously, she was proud seeing Kara and the pup Bhear, almost following them. They were first, infuriating Mon-el and Donhel. Maggie had to pull the pairs away from each other and if she hadn’t, there would have been a slaughter. But she was still suspicious of the two Alphas from Shadow Valley. And soon, that suspicion would prove itself.

 

“I said watch where you’re going Omega!” Donhel yelled, pushing Bhear to the ground. “Learn your fucking place!” 

 

“Stay away from her!” Kara barked, standing in front of Bhear as Donhel raised his hand to strike her. “Hit her and I will throw your cold body into the river.” 

 

“She needs to keep out of my way or she’ll be showing just how an Omega she is to me and Mon-el. Control the bitch!”

 

“Hey! What’s going on?!” Anya yelled, rushing out to them. They all looked at her. “What happened?” 

 

“This Omega bitch run into me and caused me to drop my sticks. Why’d you even train an Omega? They’re only good for breeding, not fighting,” Donhel snarled. Bhear got up and Kara grabbed her before she jumped on the Alpha boy. 

 

“Stays the one who lost to me in a fight!” She snarled. Her mask was slipping off, showing freckles on the top of her forehead. “Kara, let me go so I can kill this son of a bitch!” 

 

“Enough!” Anya boomed, her voice and Alpha presence, making them all weak. Bhear would have collapsed if Kara didn’t hold her up. After a few minutes of making them submit, she let up and they all took a deep breath. “Donhel, Bhear, if I see something like this again, I will leave you both for the  _ Pauna (Gorilla) _ . Now, all of you get ready for a hunt. I expect you to be shifted within 5 minutes. Go!” 

 

Kara helped Bhear up and they went off to their tent. Donhel retreated into his for a moment then him and Mon-el walking out shifted. Their wolves were somewhat small and lanky but they carried themselves like they were the biggest around. Donhel wore a dark auburn color while Mon-el was a dark brown. Soon, Kara and Bhear came out, also shifted. Anya enjoyed looking at Kara’s wolf, along with Clarke’s. They were both a blonde like she had never seen before they came down. Like glowing gold in the sunlight. Bhear was covered in a bright red, just as her hair. Her mask was on the side of her face, still covering half of her face. Anya wondered to know what the girl hide but knowing better than to ask.

 

“Ok now. I sent out Maggie long ago to either scare or kill all of the prey. Your job is to find some for you and your partner. Whoever has the most will win this challenge understood?” 

 

Donhel and Mon-el huffed like they knew they would win. Kara and Bhear just nodded. “Good. Your time limit is when you hear Maggie howl. Go.” 

 

The four of them ran off into the surrounding forest, disappearing from sight. 

 

Kara saw Bhear to her left, the Omega’s bright fur reflecting the sunset’s light. She kept a good eye on her, knowing that the two other Alphas weren’t done. She could sense that something was off about Bhear, but she couldn’t place what it was. Kara must have gotten lost in her thoughts because when she looked towards her position, Bhear was gone. A deep worry filled her but she knew that Bhear could take care of herself, no matter what. She just hoped that the girl wouldn’t go after Donhel. 

 

A crack and rustle in some bushes close to her, made Kara snap her head over and drop low to the ground. She stalked, carefully stepping over or around twigs and leaves. When she got closer, she picked up a scent and began to track it. She tasted the scent on her tongue, it was a rabbit. Kara got closer and suddenly rose, snapping her head at the rabbit, killing it instantly. It was a larger rabbit but not enough for her and Bhear, especially after she cooked it. Kara found a spot to bury her food, making sure to cover any scent she left behind. Mon-el was a dirty player, he’d probably try to steal her hunt.

 

Another sound went out, a thud against the ground. It was heavy, heavier than any prey in the area and a loud wail went out. Kara panicked and ran towards the sounds, as more were coming and coming. They got louder and Kara recognized who they were coming from. It was Bhear. She ran faster, almost flying off a hill but stopping. Down the hill was Bhear, strew out on the ground. Still a wolf, she was balled but and Mon-el and Donhel were there. They were both in human formed, clothed. They must have planned this. They had large sticks in their hands, beating her. 

 

“You stupid fucking slut Omega!” Donhel yelled, hitting Bhear. “Coming along with Alphas in the forest alone. You wanted this to happen, I know you did.” They continued to hit her harder, forcing her out of her wolf state. Kara instantly knew that she had just learned to shift. No wolf would shift back into a human if they were getting attacked. They were weaker.

 

Bhear was naked on the ground, wailing out in pain. “You must have known this would happen, you Polis Omegas think that we’re supposed to fall in line,” Mon-el said next, his stick hitting her back. Bhear coughed up blood and Kara couldn’t rush down the hill fast enough.

 

Kara left out a loud howl at the two, starling them. They both charged at her and Kara swiped at them, cutting Donhel on the chest. He fell dead, within two seconds. Mon-el was a bit of a worse fight. He had quickly shifted and almost got Kara on the neck. Luckily, Kara was a bigger strong wolf, able to throw him off her. Kara stood over his small body, forcing out pheromones, making him submit. 

 

“ _ Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you?”  _ Kara said, growling. She was getting angrier by the second.

 

“ _ Because you’re weaker than that. You wouldn’t be able to kill another wolf while you’re like this. You’re not like that _ ,” He said, weakly. 

 

“ _ Then you don’t know me. _ ” Kara bit his neck, his blood filling her mouth. Mon-el’s body went limp under her and Kara backed away. She did her best to wipe her mouth on his fur before walking over to a shivering and whimpering Bhear. The girl’s mask was next to her, broken into pieces. Tears had mixed with blood on the ground and Kara knew she had to get her out of there. She carefully lifted Bhar onto her back, the Omega screaming out in pain. She did her best to walk back to camp where Anya and Maggie were waiting. 

 

“What happened?” Anya asked as Maggie picked up Bhear, taking her into her tent. 

 

Kara shifted back and covered herself with a cloth. “Mon-el and Donhel. They must have lured her into a trap and forced her to submit. I found them beating her with sticks and I killed them. Their bodies are laying somewhere in a valley but I could care less. We need to go back to Polis.” 

 

“I agree,” Maggie said, rushing out. “The girl passed out, she needs a healer.” 

 

“Go to Polis immediately, I will take care of the boys bodies,” Anya told them both. 

 

“Anya wait. They broke her mask, shattered it. I’m not sure if you can get any of it back but if you can, may you bring it back? I know that it means a lot to her,” Kara asks. Anya roughly nods and goes off, searching for the dead Alphas. 

 

“Kara, we need to go. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey......Im late but i hoped you enjoyed. Last chapter is the next.


	20. Family

Alex and Lena were in Alex’s room, watching the pups. It caused a deep ache in Lena’s chest, watching the pups react to Alex’s presence. Knowing that she would never have that. She'll never have the moment her pups would finally open their eyes, seeing her. Their smiles. Their laughter. The moments of them presenting and going off the tutoring when they were of age. She’ll never have that and it made tears stray from her eyes. Alex noticed and laid a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Are you ok Lena? What’s wrong?” Alex asked. Lena shook her hand, trying to stop from crying. 

 

“It’s no-nothing. I just remembered some stuff and it um….Alex, can I tell you something?” She said, needing to talk to someone else about it. With Kara being gone, it only made it worse.

 

“Anything. What is it? Is it Kara?” The redhead asked. 

 

“No, no. Kara didn’t do anything wrong…...Do you remember when I got poisoned?” Lena asked. 

 

“Yeah of course. It was bad for everyone,” Alex said and Lena nodded. 

 

“Well I went to the healer’s with Kara before she left and they told me,” Her voice cracked with pain. “I can no longer….I can no longer have pups. I’m barren.” 

 

“What? Because of the poison?” Alex said shocked. Lena nodded. “Lena, oh my god, I’m so, I’m so sorry.”

 

“It is not your fault. You did not cause this…..this deformity,” She calmly tried to say, holding back sobs.

 

“Lena, it’s not a deformity. It wasn’t your fault that this happened,” Alex said. Lena began to cry but still kept in her wails, to not scare the pups. Alex pulled her into a hug and she wept and whimpered, holding onto the other Omega. 

 

“I’m afraid that Ka-Kara will not be satisfied with me anymore. Wh-what Omega can’t even ful-fulfill their purpose?” She cried. 

 

“Kara doesn’t love you just because you’re an Omega. She loves you because you’re her mate. I know that even if she wants kids, she won’t discard you just because you can’t have any. Kara loves you and that means she’ll love you no matter what. If she doesn't, I’ll just have to beat her up.”

 

Lena chuckled and sniffled, “I supposed that would be the only responsible answer. They are coming back in two days right?” 

 

“Yeah. I’m sort of excited. I miss Maggie and I know the pups do too,” Alex commented. Suddenly, there was shouting from outside, directed at the temple. Lena rushed over and looked out. It was Kara and Maggie, at least she thought. Kara was holding someone in her arms, they had a blanket draped over them. She recognized them as the kid Kara was always talking about, Bhear.

 

“It’s Maggie and Kara, they’re back!” Lena said, causing Alex to jump slightly. The Omega placed her pups in their crib gently and came to look out the window. They both looked at a bloody Kara with a limp girl in their hands. Suddenly, there was a group of healers flooding outside of the tower and Kara set the girl on a gurney and carried her inside. Kara and Maggie followed. 

 

“Who’s the girl? What happened?” Alex asks. 

 

“The girl, Kara’s training her. It looks like they got attacked. Stay here with the pups, I’ll go see.” Lena rushed and left the room, wiping away any stray tears. She went straight to the healer wing, seeing Kara and Maggie hangs outside of an open room. Kara sniffs and looks up, seeing Lena walking down. “Kara, what happened? Why are you back?” 

 

“Bhear got in a fight with Donhel and Mon-el, they beat her and yelled. I killed them and brought her back as fast as I could. If I wasn’t there, they would have killed her,” Kara quickly explained. Abruptly the doors shut, signaling that it was worse than Maggie and Kara had originally thought. 

 

“Will she be ok?” Lena asked. Kara just shrugged, her eyes lifeless. Maggie pulled the flamekeeper aside and whispered into her ear. 

 

“This is Kara’s first killing of something that can speak and think just as she does. She’s shaken, she’s broken and right now, she needs you to tell her that she had to do it or Bhear wouldn’t be able to continue her life. Tell her she saved a child and that that is the greatest thing any warrior can do because it is,” Maggie said. Lena nodded and turned back to Kara, seeing her shaking. Lena carefully and slowly took Kara’s hand, leading her away from the room. 

 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. She’ll be ok, you saved her Kara,” Lena said, copying Maggie’s words. “You saved her.” Kara just dully nodded as they walked into the elevator. Soon they were in their room and as soon as the door shut, Kara clung to Lena for dear life and started to cry. 

 

“I...I killed them,” She sobbed. “I slashed Donhel in the chest and I can still feel his dried blood under my nails. I almost bit off Mon-el head and I can taste…..I can taste his blood on my tongue It’s like metal.”

 

“I know Kara, I know.” She held her close, making her face lean against her mating bite. “I know but you saved Bhear. She’ll be able to grow up now, she’ll be able to become a real warrior, she’ll be able to start a family. Bhear will be able to live and full life because of what you did. And you only did it because you had to, I know that. You know that. You saved that girl and she’ll respect you for the rest of her life. I know that I would.” 

 

Kara continued to cry but not as hard as before. 

 

“She’ll be ok. She’s going to wake up and when she does, you’ll be there waiting. Bhear won’t blame you for anything that happened, I promise you that. Now come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

 

Soon it was night and Kara was less freaked out than before. They were in the elevator, heading down to the healers’ ward. Kara was still worried, worried that Bhear might have been worse than she thought. Once they got to her room, the door was open, unlike the last time. Bhear was laying in the bed, her chest completely wrapped up. She was breathing normally, sleeping. But her face was what Kara was concerned about. Parts of it were burned. Terribly burned. They walked into the room, closing the door behind them. Kara stood next to her bed, reaching forehead to touch the burned spots of her face. Suddenly a hand was on her wrist, pulling her downwards. Bhear’s eyes looked into hers and a flash of recognition went over them. 

 

“Kara,” she said roughly and groaned, clutching her chest. “What, where?” 

 

“You’re in the tower, back in Polis. Do you remember what happened?” Kara asked. Bhear thought for a second then nodded.

 

“Donhel and Mon-el, the attack, you helping me and my…..my mask. My mask!” Bhear covered her face as quick as she could. “Don’t look at me!” 

 

“Bhear, it’s fine,” Kara started to say. “It’s ok.” 

 

“It’s not. I look like…...like a freak. I’m a freak!” She yelled. Kara heard her sniffling. The Alpha pulled down the blanket, Bhear still trying to shield herself away. 

 

“Bhear, there is nothing wrong with your face. It’s not your fault this happened,” Kara tried to say. 

 

“Yes, it is. It is, my father used to say so. It’s my fault that he burned me, it’s my fault because I was too beautiful, it’s my fault that I had to be an Omega. Now, no Alpha or anyone will want me because of this…..this deformity,” Bhear blurted. 

 

“Bhear,” Kara said, at a lost for words.

 

“Bhear,” Lena began. “If you think cause you’re burned that you won’t make a good Omega, that’s not true.” 

“It is. You’re a perfect Omega with a perfect Alpha and sire of future pups. I will never be able to make it past the first interaction,” Bhear says. 

 

“I am no perfect Omega. I know that you have been told what an Omega’s purpose is, to have pups. Well, I cannot. I was poisoned and as an effect of that, I can no longer bear pups,” Lena said. Bhear slowly looked over at her. “Luckily beforehand, I found an Alpha like Kara and she’s decided not to leave me for anyone better. And I will tell you Bhear, you will find yourself an Alpha or Beta or Omega who will love you no matter what happened to you, I know this.” 

 

Tears ran down Bhear’s face. “Why are you telling me this?” 

 

“Because I want you to know that there is nothing wrong with you. What happened to me was recent and I’m still getting used to it but so can you. We can do it together ok, you know why? Because we have each other and we have Kara. Kara cares about both of us ok, she always will. And not just Kara cares about you but I do too. In the short time I’ve known you and spoken to you, you have been nothing but respectful and smart. You are an amazing girl Bhear, no matter what your face looks like. We’ll be here for you if you ever, ever need us.” 

 

“I never…..I never had a mother, let alone two. I don’t deserve this, I really don’t.” 

 

“Maybe you don’t but it doesn’t matter. We’ll only judge you on how you are now ok?” Kara says. Bhear nods. 

 

“Bhear if you allow us,” Lena says, looking over at Kara. The Alpha nods. “If you allow us, we will take you in. Watch over you, take care of you. Just as a proper parent would. We don’t expect an answer now but-”

 

“Yes. Yes, please. I can’t, I can’t be alone anymore, I can’t. Please take me, please.” The girl begged. Kara and Lena both walked up to her and hugged her, just tight enough so she wouldn’t be hurt. Bhear cried on their chests and for one of the first times since Lena got poisoned, she felt whole again.

 

*** * ***

 

Maggie walked slowly into her room, just in case Alex or the pups were asleep. What she found was Alex jumping on her, hugging her tightly. 

 

“Maggie, Maggie are you ok?” Alex asked, pulling back and going over her face. 

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. What’s wrong with you?” Maggie asked, setting Alex down. 

 

“I just saw you and Kara through the window and thought the worst. If you’re ok, what about Kara and that girl? Is Kara ok?” Alex said. 

 

“Your sister is fine, at least physically. The two male Alphas we took attacked the girl and Kara saved her. She killed the two men though and now she’s not ok. Lena went to help her,” She explained. 

 

“She killed them? Kara would never hurt a fly..”

 

“I know, I’ve sensed that and that’s why it didn’t make sense when she wanted to become a warrior. She just did what she had to do, she knew it was here or them,” Maggie told her. 

 

“She’s always had a hero-complex. Wanting to be there for someone, no matter what,” Alex explained. “Will she be ok?” 

 

“I don’t know. Your sister is gentle, kind-hearted. I suspect that she’ll stray away from a sword for a small bit,” The Alpha said. “But in anyway, I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

 

“That’s….that’s good. Are you ok?” Alex asks again. 

 

“I just wish that it had been me instead of her, either as Bhear or Kara. Neither of them are ready for something like that. But mostly, I am just tired. Are the pups sleeping?” She asked. Alex shook her head no. “Is it time for a nap?” 

 

“No, but it can be. Get undressed, I’ll put them in bed,” Alex told her. Maggie leaned over and kissed her mate. The Alpha undressed to her underclothes and laid in bed next to her mate and pups. She leaned over, kissing Alex deeply before moving over to allow her pups to lay against her stomach. They snuggled to her and Alex and Maggie couldn’t think of anywhere better to be.

 

*** * ***

  
  


Anya arrived in Polis just as nightfall came. The town was close to shutting down and she was too. Exhaustion was close to taking over Anya’s body but she made it into the tower’s elevator before it closed. Once she got to her floor, Anya dragged herself into her room, seeing Raven sleeping on the bed. Missing her mate more than she would ever admit, she silently undressed and walked over to Raven. Her Beta was sleeping soundly, her hair laying on her cheek perfectly. Anya gently ran her fingers through it, seeing Raven smile in her sleep. Anya stood and undressed Raven which was fairly easy considering her only wearing one of the Alpha’s shirts. Anya then walked to her bathroom, starting a warm bath. She filled it with soothing oils and herbs and once it was perfect, she began to light a few candles. 

 

Once she was finished, she went back into the main room and picked up Raven, bridal style, and carried her into the bathroom. Anya first sat in the tub then lowered Raven, having her rest on Anya’s chest. Raven grumbled in her sleep, beginning to wake up. She looked around, slowly blinking and yawning. Then she met eyes with Anya and sleepily smiled. 

 

“Ahnya,” She mumbled, snuggling to her. Anya wrapped her arms around her mate, kissing her forehead. “Why you…...why you back early?” 

 

“An accident happened. We were forced back earlier than normal,” She explained, cradling Raven’s face. Raven hummed. 

 

“Is... are you ok?” 

 

“I am fine Raven. I am just tired my love,” Anya said, smiling. Raven nodded. 

 

“Bath good. I missed you,” Raven said, her speech becoming more full as she woke up more. She yawned again and blinked, looking Anya in the eyes. She leaned forehead, kissing her deeply. “You need to stop leaving, it’s very annoying.” 

 

  
“I know. I do not ever wish to leave you again, it was too much for me,” Anya told her. “Did you enjoy your day?” 

 

“No. It was boring, even work. What happened at camp?” Raven asked and Anya gruffly sighed. 

 

“The two Alpha boys attacked the Omega girl.  Nearly killed her and would have if Kara hadn’t killed them first,” She vaguely explained. “I had to clean up.”

 

“Huh, ok then.” Ravven laid on Anya’s chest, snuggling her tightly. Anya hummed deeply, content. “You seemed like you missed me.” 

 

“I did, I will admit. I enjoyed being with my sister but not the pups I was training. Luckily it is over,” Anya commented. “Would you like to get out the bath or just wait until the water is cold?”

 

“Let’s just wait, hm?” Raven said. They laid with each other, eyes closed with grins on their faces. Anya is calm, breathing her mate’s scent and it relaxing her more. She feels Raven kiss once more before they both drifted off, wrapped up in each other’s presence.

 

*** * ***

  
  


Clarke laid on her bed, almost awake but almost asleep. She was waiting until Lexa got back. She gently ran her fingers over her stomach, seeing it stick out a little more than usual. It made her feel bloated even if she knew what was happening and why. Even with it being dark with all of the candles blown out, the moonlight was shining through the sheer curtains. Breaking her thoughts, a loud creak went out and she heard steps on the hardwood floor. Her mate was back. 

 

Clarke rolled over, watching Lexa undress in the dark. The Alpha’s bare back was lit by the glow of the moon. Clarke loved looking at her back. Lexa began to walk over to the bed, crawling on her side. 

 

“Have you been waiting for me?” Lexa asked, leaning down to kiss her mate on the temple. 

 

“Yes. I couldn’t sleep with you, you know that” Clarke said. Lexa crawled under the covers and laid, facing her mate. 

 

“Well now we can,” Lexa said, taking Clarke’s hand and kissing her knuckles. She shortly smiled at the action and looked down, sadness in her eyes. “What is wrong, hodnes?”

 

“I don’t…..I don’t know. I’m always super excited and happy to see you once we’re together but right now, I’m not,” Clarke tells her. 

 

“Do you wish for me to leave?” Lexa asks, her voice showing signs of her being hurt. 

 

“No! No. I just feel off is all. I want you to hold me but at the same time I don’t,” Clarke said. Lexa pondered for a second. “But whatever it is, please don’t leave me alone. I don’t want to be alone right now.”

 

“Never my love. So how about I do this? I will hold your hand instead of all of you and if you start to feel better, I’ll take you in my arms,” Lexa asked. Clarke nodded, stick out of her hand. Lexa took it and kissed her knuckles again. Clarke moved closer to Lexa, hooking a leg around the Alpha’s. “I love you, Clarke.” 

 

Clarke blushed, burying her face into her pillow. Lexa smiled and laughed lowly. 

 

“I love you too,” Clarke says, mumbled into her pillow. Lexa smiles again. 

 

“Do you feel well enough for me to hold you now? I enjoy having my Omega in my arms,” Lexa asked. Clarke nods, still feeling embarrassed and Lexa pulls her, making her slide over into her arms. She buried her head near where she bit Lexa and took a deep breath, sighing in relief. She nibbled on her bite, making Lexa groan lightly. It wasn’t sexual but they both enjoyed it nonetheless. “Quit playing, let’s sleep, love.” 

 

“Fine fine,” Clarke said, closing her eyes. “I love you, Lexa.” 

 

“And I you hodness. Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it. I hope you loved reading this as much as I did writing it. I love everyone who stuck with me until the end, you are magnificent. I planned to write a third and final but it's up to you if you want it. But anyway, I thank you for being here and reading this fic, I appreciate it. Goodbye!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudo away! I've already started the next chapter of this and I'm excited. Until Next Tem ;D


End file.
